Otonokizaka, a school full of surprises
by Camay
Summary: Otonokizaka high school can be pretty surprising sometimes ... But one thing is sure : this year is going to be a good one. NozoEli, EreAnju, NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHono! [AU where µ's and A-RISE don't exist. Title may change haha. Rating may change later too..]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Love Live!_ and its characters ...

 **Warning** Some characters are going to be a little bit OOC. I try to follow the personalities they have in the anime as much as I can but still, sometimes the context of the scene where they'll be in can change them a little, that's why I prefer to warn you, just in case of. I hope it won't be a big deal ...

 _ **Also**_ I don't really know how japanese schools work for real, so I've changed a little bit Otonokizaka high school here ... Like, the students have several teachers (I always see one teacher in the animes, so sorry if I misinterpreted it ...), and it's the best for the story so some of our favorite girls can appear in it! I don't really know after that, it's really the main change I did.

And when there are words in italic in quotes, it means that the characters are speaking in another language than Japanese. (except for the flashbacks haha..)

I hope you'll enjoy this story!

* * *

"No way."

"Come on, you're the only one who can do this."

"I don't see why it has to be me, we all have the same job."

"You can improvise, you're more than good with words. Well, you're way the best amongst us."

"I-it's not like it's an incredible thing!"

"It is! Because if one of us tries, it's going to end on a disaster! We don't want such thing to happen on the first of school, do we?"

"..."

"So?"

"... Alright. You won."

"Perfect! You're the best!"

* * *

 _She at least could have left us her first draft ..._

After adjusting the mic on a par with her mouth, the woman slides her fingers to each side of the desk and grips them tightly, nibbling her lower lip.

 _Why does the_ _new_ _Principal have to be absent anyway? Just the first day of school when she has to do her speech ..._

All of the students are looking at her. She feels so weak and uneasy under those gazes, especially the ones which are almost shining at her sight. Those are the most disturbing, even if some students are looking at her, eager to hear her speech, but quite curious and surprised to see a teacher instead of the Principal.

She clears her throat first.

"H-hello everyone, and welcome to Otonokizaka high school. For the first years, I just wanted to make clear the fact that I'm not the Principal of the school. She's currently absent for some reasons, and I have been designated-" She glares to her left, where her colleagues are standing with a playful smile,"-to replace her. But it's going to allow me to introduce you the staff, that is to say everyone who's working here and who's going to help you this year. I'm Sonoda Umi, your Literature teacher and also the first class' of first years homeroom teacher ; and I'll also take care of everything that concerns the first years. Concerning the second and third years, as usual, you're going to find who is your homeroom teacher when you'll be outside, seeing that this speech isn't really supposed to present the homeroom teachers, just the staff in general ..."

Umi massages her temples, frustrated.

"Well, whatever. To assist you during this year-"

The blue haired teacher goes on and on with her speech, her voice being the only thing that could be heard in the auditorium. Until loud footsteps stop her in the middle of her sentence, catching everyone's attention. Two girls are at the door, out of breath. Umi raises an eyebrow : seeing the color of their bows, both are second years. What a perfect example for the first years, being late on the first day of school ...

But the ginger haired one winces, and Umi sees that both of her knees are covered in blood.

"We're lucky we have one of our nurses here with us." Umi looks at her left. "Kira-san, if you can take care of her, please ..."

"With pleasure, Sonoda-san."

A woman with short hair and intense green eyes smiles and leaves the stage, approaching the two second years. The orange haired one goes take a seat seconds after, while the nurse drags the wounded girl outside, probably to the infirmary.

* * *

After this little incident, the blue haired woman finished her speech under the students' applause, and also under her co-workers'. Even if it was more a teasing clapping than anything else coming from them. They forced her to make the speech, after all.

Now, the students are gathering outside, eager to know in which class they are. A lot of them are finally cheering, happy to be with one of their friends, or more, for this new year.

"Ah man, why am I not surprised to be in the same class as you again?"

A redhead places her hand on her hip, looking at the girl with blue eyes who stands beside her, a small but teasing grin dancing on her lips.

"Guess they didn't really make an effort this year again."

"It's been what ... Since our first year in this school that we're in the same class?"

The blue eyed girl giggles, adjusting her dark green bow, meaning that this year will be her last in Otonokizaka. "You can say whatever you want, but I know you're glad and relieved to be with me once again. Am I right, Maki- _chan_?"

"G-geez, don't call me like that!" Maki's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, as she twirls one lock of red hair around her finger, by reflex.

Her friend just laughs. It's always priceless to embarrass Maki whenever she has the opportunity, to tell the truth. Maki has always been a little bit cold, and isn't in the habit of opening up to other people. She's quite reserved in reality ; people generally tend to think that she's self-obsessed because of her behavior, or that she's a nerd. Cliché. Just because she has good grades everywhere and doesn't speak with the others. But when you know her, Maki is the sweetest girl ever ; a little bit shy and lost in a way when it comes to friendship though. She never really experienced it.

"We should go to class."

"Um ... Erena?"

"What is it?"

Maki awkwardly clears her throat, pointing and touching her own skin right above the collar of her white shirt. Erena immediately understands, and quickly presses her hand against this spot, covering a small purplish bruise. Maki sighs and rolls her eyes, crossing then her arms above her chest.

"No way ... It's still here?"

Maki slowly nods. "The girl of yesterday?"

Erena falls silent, blushing.

"Fine. I don't want to know anyway."

"But Maki! She was a beauty, right? Admit it!" Erena smiles and takes Maki's shoulder, almost shaking her.

"Do you know her name?"

"Err ..."

"You're useless." Maki facepalms. "Since when you like doing it with strangers?"

"Oh come on Maki, I drank a little bit yesterday."

"That's not a reason to offer your body to someone you don't know. And you weren't drunk either!"

The dark purple haired girl smiles.

Maki is the sweetest girl when it comes to friendship, and especially with her seeing that she's her first friend. Of course, Erena rarely sees this side of Maki, when the redhead becomes protective and worried about her. But each time it comes to Erena's well-being, Maki sometimes shows this character trait. And each time, it reminds Erena how nice it is to have such a great best friend right beside her.

To tell the truth, both of them never thought they would have got along so easily. With Maki rejecting everyone back in their first year and Erena being popular thanks to her beauty and cool behavior, none of them even imagined what it could have been if they've tried to be friends, just like that. But it happened. One day, Erena caught Maki playing a song with the piano of the school, and she found the notes beautiful. That was the first thing they had in common : they both loved music in general. Talking about it was the first step in their friendship.

But soon after, they found that they had more in common.

For example, they both like girls. And that's what made them go to a gay club yesterday.

* * *

 _"Maki, relax. It's nothing. They're just girls like us." Erena laughed when her best friend finally joined her, after shrugging a clingy girl off._

 _"I hate when they're glued to me like that. I could have enjoyed it better if she's danced normally with me." The redhead growled. "Why did you suddenly disappear, by the way?"_

 _"I ordered two drinks. Here."_

 _"Ah, thanks."_

 _Maki took the glass and started drinking it, before choking on it. "B-b-but it's vodka!"_

 _Erena hid an amused and proud smile behind her own glass, while Maki glared at her._

 _"You useless lesbian, you know that I don't like it!"_

 _"That's the fun of it, your face is priceless." Erena giggled and then drank a swallow._

 _"You can drink it for me." Maki said as she gave her glass back to Erena. "Won't you come and dance a little? I thought you loved dancing."_

 _"Let me finish the drinks. I'll come right af-"_

 _"Hey you two." A high-pitched voice interrupted them, revealing a girl with short dark green hair. "You better pay attention to your drinks, because if someone put something in, you're screwed."_

 _"It's not the first time we're going to a bar, you know," Maki replied, arching an eyebrow, her tone a little bit colder than expected._

 _The unknown girl only smiled at her. "You're cute and mysterious, I like you. Wanna dance?"_

 _To her best friend's surprise, Maki didn't refuse and let the girl drag her in the crowd. She lightly giggled ; this girl was a pretty bold one. Her advice was just a pretext to talk to Maki and ask her for a dance._

 _"An empty seat right besides a stunning girl? I'm very lucky today."_

 _Erena looked at a girl who just took Maki's place, sitting with her, placing her elbows on the counter. They looked at each other, and Erena saw a mysterious but appealing twinkle in the girl's eye. She beamed at her._

 _"Guess I'm also lucky to have a beautiful girl sitting with me."_

 _"Are you going to drink two glasses?"_

 _"If you want this one, then go ahead, I don't mind." Erena smiled and pushed the glass towards the girl._

 _"Alright, thank you." She took a sip, before wincing. "Urgh ... Vodka, right?"_

 _"Don't like it?" The blue eyed girl laughed._

 _"Not really ... Hey. You better not drug me with it!"_

 _"Never. I have my own way to get along with a girl. Like, really, really get along." Erena took another mouthful of her own drink, before smiling when she noticed that the other girl was now leaning towards her._

 _"Really? Can you show me?"_

* * *

"I liked it anyway, it was fun." Erena says when they enter the classroom.

The two best friends immediately spot two empty seats right against the window, in the back of the room. They head to them, while Maki puts her bag on the first desk, leaving Erena behind her.

"So ... Our teacher is a new one, right?"

"Yes. I never saw her name before."

They sit down.

"Hi everyone~" A cheerful and feminine voice greets the third years, catching their attention.

Erena doesn't even take the time to look at her, too busy to look for something in her bag. Did she take her keys this morning before leaving her house? Maki, on the other hand, narrows her eyes, and tries to have a better look at the teacher.

She knows her. She already saw her.

"I'm Yuuki Anju, your English teacher and if I've understood well ... I'm also your homeroom teacher." The auburn haired teacher smiles at them. "Well, first, I want you all to know that it's my first time as a teacher. I hope we'll get along ; I really want this year to come off well. Ah yes, the secretary and her co-workers reminded me to tell you that your P.E. teacher is absent for the whole week. So, no P.E. classes for the week!"

Maki discreetly gasps when she finaly remembers where she had seen her new teacher. She turns and snaps her fingers in front of Erena's nose, to catch her attention.

"What is it?" Erena looks at her redhead best friend, whispering, not to be caught.

"Erena, the teacher! Look at her!" Maki whispers back, glancing over her shoulder.

The dark purple haired girl lightly frowns, curious and surprised by Maki's words, and finally draws her attention towards their English teacher.

"Oh God." Erena breathes, now frozen on her seat.

 _No way._

"Erena ... You're impossible, you know that?" Maki facepalms before sitting correctly again.

 _It can't be true._

Erena looks at Yuuki Anju once again, just to be sure. She starts growing pale.

 _It's a joke, right? Don't tell me- Don't tell me I had sex with my homeroom teacher yesterday!_

* * *

" _So, seeing that you're all third years, I'm going to talk in English all the time._ " Anju giggles at the terrified face her students are making right now. " _Don't worry about it, I won't speak too fast and I'll articulate enough so you'll be used to my accent and you'll understand everything, alright?_ "

They all nod, and the new teacher smiles. " _Perfect. See? You already understood the beginning, it's really great! Well, I'm just going to call you one by one at least to know who looks like what._ "

Erena bites her lips and takes a deep breath.

" _I'm pretty good at remembering people's face, so we won't lose time seeing that I won't have to call you each time you'll be in class with me. If I have to forget, feel free to remind me if one of your friends is sick, or whatever reason that makes them absent._ "

And she starts. Erena feels her hands become sweaty and her heart beats faster and faster as Anju draws closer to the end of the roll.

"Toudou Erena?"

Maki restrains herself from laughing, already knowing how embarrassed her best friend is without even looking at her. Erena frowns and slaps her on the shoulder, muttering a faint "Shut up Maki", before raising her hand like everyone else did before her.

"Here."

Anju's pink eyes land on her.

"... Oh."

The woman hides her grin behind the sheet of paper she's holding, as Erena blushes and immediately diverts her gaze. Anju recognized her.

 _Toudou Erena, huh?_ Anju smiles, before calling the last names on the roll not to sound suspicious.

* * *

"What the hell did I do yesterday." Erena grumbles under her breath, after leaving the classroom faster than ever.

"I don't believe it," Maki gasps, teasingly smiling though. "You had sex with our teacher Ere-mmpf!"

"Shhh!" Erena loudly shushes the redhead, pinning her against the wall with a hand pressed all over her mouth.

Maki widens her eyes, surprised by this, before blushing when she notices that they have caught everyone else's attention in the corridor, their classmates curiously looking at them. She lightly pokes Erena's shoulder, glancing around them to make her understand that they're making a scene right now.

"Ah."

Erena coughs and releases her friend, before harshly whispering to her, "Nobody has to know, you idiot!"

"We're more suspicious than ever with what you did!" Maki frowns, removing some dust of her uniform because of the din they've just caused.

"It's your fault!"

"I'm not the one who fucked the teacher," Maki slyly smirks.

Erena throws her hands in the air, desperatly, as she continues to walk. "Argh, shut it! You're impossible!"

* * *

The following day, when the two third years arrived in front of the school, they felt like checking their schedule of classes that their homeroom teacher gave them yesterday.

"Perfect." Erena lets out a huge breath of relief. "We don't have English class on Tuesday, I'm lucky."

"But you're going to see Yuuki-sensei every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

"At least, I'll be fine today."

"What is our first class, by the way ..?" Maki glances at her schedule. "Art class. Hey, they gave us the same teacher. Again. Look."

"We have her since our first year. I bet we're like her children."

"Don't say that. She's going to tease us to death if she knows that you've said such thing."

Erena giggles as they walk away.

"Walls have ears, young girls ... This year's going to be pretty interesting~"

* * *

The Art teacher greets her third year students while entering the classroom, surprising those who never had her in class, like the ones who had the other Art teacher since their first year or like the transfert students. She's a little bit small in size -even if she has black heels today-, but she has a shapely and lovely figure, her hips and her chest glorified by her outfit. Her smile is genuine, kind, but there is a mysterious glint in her eyes, almost mischievous.

"Good morning everyone." She has this calm and motherly aura around her too, and this puts her students at ease immediately. "For those who don't know me, I'm Toujou Nozomi, your Art teacher."

And the purple haired woman goes on and on with the introductions, before changing the subject, talking now about her discipline, giving every information she can to her students. She tries to reassure them on the exams, what the teachers are expecting ; she talks about what's going to happen during her classes and does her best during this hour to make things clear in their mind, even if they don't start a lesson today. To tell the truth, Erena and Maki, back in their first year, thought that it was useless to do that, but then they understood that it was just their teacher's personality, being kind to everyone and not wanting to scare her students away.

She's a good teacher. One of the best this school has, in reality.

After all, concerning the staff here, Otonokizaka is full of surprises.

* * *

"You two again." Nozomi smiles as she approaches the two students left in the classroom, once all of their classmates are gone. "I guess you're stuck with me for your last year."

"Yeah." Maki says, gathering her things in her bag, not even looking up at her Art teacher.

"Ara, as cold as ever, _Maki-chan_ ~"

Nozomi hides her grin behind her soft hand, finally laughing when Maki whips her head towards her, a huge blush adorning her entire face. Erena blinks, as shocked as her best friend.

"Wh-wh-wha-"

"Sorry Toujou-sensei," Erena smiles. "But we have another class right now." Erena glances at Maki, hoping that the redhead will thank her later, even if she would have loved to stay here just to see Nozomi teasing and embarrassing her.

"That's my girls."

"Wha-"

Maki quickly drags her purple haired friend out of the classroom, the red on her face starting to disappear slowly.

"Sometimes, she really sounds pervy ..."

"Don't worry about it _Maki-chan_ , I don't sleep with my students!" Nozomi screams from the classroom, and she giggles one more time when she hears her students walking away, as their footsteps gradually become faster, imagining them blushing one more time.

* * *

"Why the hell does it always have to be _us_? _We_ are always with the creepiest teachers ever, or there's always something going on between a teacher and one of _us_!" Maki almost yells in the corridor, frustrated.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Erena teasingly smirks.

"What are you saying?"

"You never told me you have an affair with Toujou-sensei."

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Maki punches Erena's shoulder, violently blushing and jumping backwards, as if to get away from her.

But when she does that, she bumps into someone, who freezes at it. Maki turns around, still blushing and almost looking like a crazy girl because of what happened and what Erena said to her.

"YOU COULD APOLOGIZE!"

It's a young girl, a first year like her blue bow shows it, with dark hair and crimson eyes. But tears start welling up in them, and she takes steps back, not fully understanding what's happening to her right now. Why is this third year looking so crazy right now? Why is she yelling at her, while she's the one who has pushed her?

"I-I-I- ... S-s-sorry!" And the girl with crimson eyes breaks into a run, trying to get away from Maki as fast as possible.

"You should stop snapping at people who didn't do anything to you when you're that frustrated." Erena rolls her eyes but playfully smiles.

"But she bumped into me, this idiot!"

"No, you bumped into her."

"Wh-whatever! You're always saying bullshits, _always_!" Maki's face turns red again.

"You still haven't denied the love affair part, with Toujou-sensei." Erena laughs.

"Sh-shut it! You're wrong! WRONG!"

* * *

"Great. Now that I'm over with my speech and that I have one more hour with you all, I allow you to take a break before starting our first lesson." Nozomi smiles at the girls with red bows, her second years students.

One thing was new in her work this year. It's been three years that she's working as an Art teacher here, in Otonokizaka, and this year is the first where she is a homeroom teacher. The homeroom teacher of this class of second years, and they all seem pretty lively. Especially two of them, Kousaka Honoka and Hoshizora Rin, the perfect pair.

The day the teachers of Otonokizaka received everything concerning their own schedules, which classes they'll have during the year and even the names of their students, Nozomi immediately approached Umi, one of her friends here, to know what it was to be a homeroom teacher. Umi, who had always worked hard and also thanks to her serious demeanor and her fame amongst the students, quickly became _the_ homeroom teacher. So, it was only natural for Nozomi to ask her how it was, what she had to do, ... And with Umi's answer, everything seemed so complicated. Well, it didn't sound complicated, because taking care of everything that concerns this class, these students, like documents, administratrive papers, or even organizing trips outside the school and all is an easy thing to do ; but what made everything complicated for the new homeroom teacher was when Umi told her that if she does a good job, the other second years' homeroom teachers would rely on her for everything concerning their own classes.

Dealing with twenty students and more seems hard, but if the others add their own students ...

Still alone in the classroom, because the break isn't over, the purple haired teacher sits in front of her desk and pulls a card out of her deck of tarot cards, the same that's following her since high school.

 _The Sun_.

She smiles. It's a good card, and even if what Umi said seemed to be complicated, it doesn't scare her. A good year is in front of her and the students. Everything will be fine.

Nozomi looks up from the card when she hears the second years entering the classroom again, ready for their first Art lesson. Nozomi quickly takes a sheet of paper, before remembering something.

"Ah, before starting, Rin-san?" Nozomi calls the orange haired girl, quickly spotting her in the middle of the classroom. The young girl looks at her, curious but a little bit scared to be called so suddenly. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. They just asked me to remind you that you have to go see the secretary when you can. They won't annoy you after, alright?"

"Understood nya!"

* * *

Tuesday is finally over for the third years.

It's an exception today seeing that the P.E. teacher is absent for the whole week, but Maki and Erena are happy to leave the school earlier. But both of them reluctantly stop when they hear heels clacking on the ground, already knowing that a teacher is following them.

"Nishikino-san?"

They both turn and blink when they see their homeroom teacher, Yuuki Anju, standing in front of them with a smile. Erena feels her cheek growing hot and she instinctively averts her gaze.

"Yuuki-sensei?" Maki asks, curious. What does her English teacher want?

"I'm sorry to bother you, I know classes are over for you but the Principal wants to see you right now."

Maki freezes. "Wh-what?"

"You better go see her, even if it's going to take some of your time." Anju apologetically smiles. "I don't think it'll last hours, but ... It's better if you go right now, seeing that it's what she wants. Well, see you tomorrow."

And the auburn haired woman disappears, while Maki stands there, shocked. She feels her neck become sweaty. The Principal ...

"What did you do?" Erena asks, shaking her friend's shoulder to bring her to reality again.

"I-I don't know." Maki's eyes fall on her. "It can't be that bad, right?"

"Maki, being convoked by the Principal doesn't sound like a good thing ..."

"Thanks for reassuring me, you useless best friend."

Erena giggles. "But it's the truth. You better go. Do you want me to wait for you here?"

Maki slowly and shyly nods, before walking towards the school, gulping with difficulty. Why does it have to be _the Principal_ , above all?!

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Come in."

Maki nervously opens the door, stepping in the Principal's office, not knowing what she did to be convoked by the person everyone fears in this school. Why does everyone is scared of her? Because since day one, when the Literature teacher made the speech, evoking the absence of the Principal for _personal reasons_ , the students started gossiping about it, immediately saying that she must have been too busy to come here, that she's important elsewhere, for something else, and it made her even more important in Otonokizaka. Plus, she's _the Principal_. Everyone respects her, without even knowing her name.

So naturally, Maki herself is afraid of the Principal -a little though. Even if she's the most respected here, the Principal of Otonokizaka is like a stranger. Nobody knows which color are her eyes, which color is her hair, what is her size, her way of dressing up, ... Nobody knows her physical appearance. They also don't know her personality. Every student tries to imagine her, even if they have no clue about it, but the Principal will be and will stay a mystery to everyone.

Except to Maki.

"Ah, it's you Nishikino-san. You're finally here."

The first thing Maki saw was a woman wearing a knee-length and purple skirt, turning her back on her and hiding the Principal. She was certainly talking with her before.

"Toujou-sensei." Maki politely greets her teacher even if she saw her this morning, making the woman smiles when she finally turns.

"I think I'm going to leave, I have nothing more to say to our dear Principal." Nozomi glances at the Principal over her shoulder, flashing a grin. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, _Maki-chan_."

Nozomi giggles when some pink starts painting Maki's cheeks once again, and then closes the door behind her, even if Maki purposely lets her eyes follow her teacher's sight. As if to be reassured. As if she wanted her to stay here, with her, to support her in front of the Principal.

"Nishikino-san."

The girl feezes when she hears her name and quickly closes her eyes.

There she goes. She's going to meet the Principal. She's going to be the first to see her, for real.

* * *

 **Hi guys! First of all, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story. :3**

 **All of the girls will be in this story, don't worry about it. Even if Maki, Nozomi, Anju, Erena, Honoka, Rin, Umi and Tsubasa already appeared (even if it's just a little for now). Soooo ... Who Eli, Nico, Kotori and Hanayo are going to be in this story? Students? Teachers? Maybe parents?!**

 **And this scary Principal? This P.E. teacher? A boy or a girl? Will they be the first male teacher in this all-girls school? I really wonder ... Haha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm sorry about some confusions, for me it was so clear that I totally forgot to give some precisions or else, and thanks Adri-VolKatina for your review about it, I'll make things clear right now for everyone!**

 **So yes, Honoka and Rin are in the same grade, they're both second years students and they're 16 years old. And yes, Erena and Maki are also in the same grade, as third years, and so they're 17 years old, they're even best friends!** _ **(No, I don't ship EreMaki, sorry guys if some of you thought about it or wanted to see them together, they're just dear friends and period xD)**_

 **And yes once again, Honoka and Rin are the youngest in the story. I've changed the relationships and everyone's age in this story, you'll see that Rin, Maki and Hanayo don't have the same age and they don't know each other, for example. Same for the HonoKotoUmi trio, Umi being a teacher, she's older than Honoka and just knows her as a second year student. I've totally broken the two idol groups ; Erena, Anju and Tsubasa don't know each other (well, except Erena and Anju seeing what happened between them! And maybe will I keep Anju & Tsubasa friendship, I still don't know), and only few members of µ's know each other, like Rin and Honoka but I won't say the others if not I'm going to spoil you a little haha**

 **SO! The age of the other characters, teachers or not because we still don't know who is Eli, she's going to appear next chapter. Keep the best for last~**

 **Nozomi and Nico are both 28 years old, and Eli is the oldest, she's 29. So yes, Eli won't be a student but she can be everything else.**

 **Umi is 26, and Kotori is younger than her (24). And curiously, Hanayo is older than Umi, she's 27. :p**

 **Concerning Anju and Tsubasa ... Anju just started her teacher career, right after finishing her studies so she's 24 years old too, like Kotori. Tsubasa, the first nurse, is one year older, so she's 25.**

 **They're still younger huh~ I hope you don't mind, but after all when you're a student, going out with a teacher, or when you're in love with someone who's several years older than you, is still surprising, even shocking. It's not a big age gap though, I admit. Sorry if you thought they were older. :/**

 **Disclaimer** I'm also sorry if sometimes I forget to say that I don't own _Love Live!_ , I just hope it won't put me in trouble ... If I forget in this story, don't worry, I'm just a girl who'll never own _Love Live!_ anyway!

I'm also sorry (again...) if sometimes the chapters will lack of detailed descriptions or things like that. I'm really afraid of writing such things even if I'd love to, but I'm French and I'm afraid of everyone not understanding anything in the end, if I keep going on and on. I can end up lost in my own words, because I make lots of mistakes and all. I'll try to improve my English and my writing more and more, I promise! If you notice any mistake, please tell me, it'll help me and it'll be better for you to read a decent story.

Thanks for reading and all guys, you're really amazing. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and here goes the second _with a slight part that can be considered as light M-rated_! Enjoy! (I'll always answer the reviews, but in the end of the chapter though. :3)

* * *

Nozomi has always been a spy. She really loves eavesdropping people and, most of the time, nobody knows that she was here and that she heard everything. Along with her skills in tarot reading, eavesdropping people is her speciality. The proof with what happened earlier, in the morning : she decided to tease Nishikino Maki and Toudou Erena about the two of them being "her girls", because she knows what Erena said about her. Even if they said it to joke around it's also true, in a way. It's not rare for teachers to get along with their students, to the point of being attached to some of them. Of course, it depends on the teacher's personality, but it happened to Nozomi. With Maki and Erena, but also with Rin, the second year. This young girl is just adorable. Plus, Nozomi already had her last year. Being with her students during one year at least is enough for the Art teacher to get along with them.

When Nozomi herself was a student, in high school, she had a teacher who deeply loved her students. Back in time, with her classmates, they learnt that her teacher never got married and never had children. She never found the love of her life for that, but also Nozomi remembers that her teacher added that all of her students were so kind towards her that she just started considering them as her children. It was weird at first to know that, also cute though, but it's just now that Nozomi understands her old teacher's feelings, and the honesty behind her words. It's so true. Students can be like children.

"Sorry for the bother."

Maki's voice brings the teacher back to reality, as Nozomi blinks and raises an eyebrow when the door opens. What? Already?

"NISHIKINO MAKI, COME BACK HERE!" The Principal suddenly yells.

"I didn't mean to get the wrong office, I'm sorry." Maki closes the door, while Nozomi hears foosteps coming from inside.

"What's wrong?" The busty woman playfully smiles, even if she knows exactly what's happening.

"Where's the Principal's office, Toujou-sensei?"

It's enough for Nozomi to burst into laughter. Plus, Maki's lost but serious face is priceless for the teacher.

"SHUT UP NOZOMI!" The Principal's voice rises again, and the door is violently opened. "NISHIKINO-SAN! In my office, NOW!"

"I don't have to receive any order coming from a little girl," Maki scoffes. "It's not because I've bumped into you earlier that you have to be so mad. I'm sorry, if it's what you want to hear."

"It wasn't me, it was my little sister! And I'm going to keep you back after class, because you didn't show respect to me, the Principal of Otonokizaka!"

Ruby eyes glare at Maki, before throwing invisible daggers to Nozomi, who's still giggling behind her hand.

"And you, I told you to shut up."

"And I told you that you'd have to face this kind of reaction, Nicocchi." Nozomi continues to chuckle.

"It's not because I'm short and that I look younger than the staff in general that _she_ has to call me a 'little girl'!" The petite black haired woman accusingly points at Maki. "I'm the Principal Yazawa, damn it!"

"You ... Really are the Principal?" The redhead slowly asks.

"Of course I am! I'm Yazawa Nico-Nii after all!" The short Principal proudly says.

Maki immediately bites her lips, trying her best to hide her mocking smile.

"Whatever. Nishikino-san, I asked you to come see me, and we're going to talk. In the Principal's office, that is to say _MY_ office."

* * *

"Honoka-chan nya!" Rin chirps while catching her friend's bag to slow the ginger girl down.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Honoka beams at her.

"Rin's going to see the secretary now!"

"But Rin-chan, we have math class ..."

Rin pouts. "Honoka-chan will tell the Math teacher that Rin will come later, right nya?"

"You're a very bad student Rin-chan." Honoka giggles.

"Thanks nya! See you later Honoka-chan~"

And the orange haired girl breaks into a fast run, relieved to skip the beginning of her math class. If the secretary asked to see her, it's because it's important. More important than putting in an appearance in a class she doesn't like. She continues to run down the corridors, but when the door of the office she has to go to enters her field of vision, Rin starts slowing down her pace, lightly panting but feeling her heart race. Why do they want to see her anyway? Did she do something wrong? Did they learn what happened during the holidays to convoke her? After all, it's the first time she's convoked somewhere when it comes to school ...

Anyway, it's impossible. The school doesn't stick its nose into the students' business. They don't really care, in a way.

This thought gives Rin the courage to knock at the door, before opening it when a soft voice allows her to enter. A young woman with short hair is sitting behind her desk, and her eyes leave the computer in front of her to land on the student. She shyly smiles at Rin.

"H-hi, are you ... Hoshizora Rin?"

Rin slowly nods, staying against the closed door.

"P-please, dont be afraid ... I don't bite students." The secretary lightly giggles before gesturing to the seat in front of her. "You can take a seat, R-Rin-san."

Rin listens to the woman in front of her, not uttering a single word. She sits down, and the secretary offers her another shy smile.

"Y-you don't have to be stressed, you know ..."

"I ... I'm fine nya." Rin forces a cheerful smile.

"Oh ... Well ... Perfect." The dark purple eyed woman smiles once again. "Rin-san, it's just that your registration form isn't complete. And ... You know, the administration really wants it to be completed and ... Some papers are missing in yours. D-do you have them, by any chance, on you?"

"Which papers nya?" Rin tilts her head on the side.

"Err ... Everything that concerns your parents and your family. The situation, basically."

Rin freezes on the chair, before shaking her head. "They look like what?"

"Didn't they give you the papers?" The secretary asks, lightly frowning as she opens a drawer next to her legs, searching in it few seconds before bringing out two papers. "Those?"

She hands them to Rin, who shakily takes them and opens wide her eyes. She has them but she didn't have the time with her father to fill them during the holidays ...

"I-I don't have them nya ..."

"Really?" The woman blinks, before sighing. "O-oh, that's weird ... Whatever, you can keep those. But ... It would be perfect if you can return them to me as soon as you can. Y-you just have to fill them with your parents, and everything will be fine with your registration papers. Alright?"

"Yes."

Rin slowly gets up, trying to sound as cheerful as usual.

"Perfect." The kind secretary smiles. "I'll see you later."

"W-wait ..." Rin stops right before reaching the door. "What if you're not here nya?"

"When you'll return the papers?"

"Yes."

"J-just find someone of the staff and give them the papers, and ... Say that it's for Koizumi Hanayo, al-alright?"

Rin nods and then quickly leaves Hanayo's office, taking a deep breath when she closes the door behind her and leans against it during few minutes. When she has recovered and got rid of her thoughts, the second year starts walking, headed for her math class, without hurrying though.

* * *

"So, eat your words now and I'll be able to forget everything that happened in the corridor." Nico says as she sits on her big chair, almost too big for her petite frame.

"Mh."

Nico's ruby eyes twitch at Maki's bored -and boring- tone.

"Let's start from the beginning, Nishikino-san." The Principal clears her throat.

"Why did you convoke me, _Principal Yazawa_?" Maki cuts her, her voice sounding teasing more than anything else.

Nico bites her lower lip and clenches her fists under the desk, trying to stay calm in front of the cheeky girl. "I know you remember the first year you've pushed earlier. You made her cry, huh."

"Yeah, I know, and I told her I was sorry. I don't see why we have to make a big deal out of it."

"The big deal is that this first year is my little sister. You made my little sister cry, Nishikino Maki! And she never said you've apologized, she said that _you asked her_ to apologize!" Nico starts fuming again.

"It was my way to apologize!" The student replies, frowning at the same time as Nico.

"Plus, she told me you were crazy."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"And you're going to tell me you're acting like a Principal?" Maki says, stopping herself from laughing.

"Argh, whatever!" The petite woman sighs for a long time, as if to behave herself. She's the Principal of Otonokizaka high school, after all. She then clears her throat once again, "I'll just ask you to pay attention to your behavior inside the school, please. And go make proper excuses to my little sister too, I really don't like when people scare her or hurt her."

"Tsk."

"Yeah yeah, you can leave, little imp."

"Who's the little imp here?"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

* * *

She expected a lot of things. She even tried to imagine her physical appearance herself, like everyone else did. But she never expected _that_. Maki never expected _her_. Who could have thought that the _oh-so-frightening_ Principal was such a girl?

Yazawa Nico doesn't have the profile to be a Principal.

 _She looks like a child, she seems to be twelve years old! And she's childish, she gets irritated over nothing, she's even impetuous! And I'm even taller than her!_

She already imagined the Principal as a tall girl, a dark haired woman, maybe with glasses to accentuate her strict personality. Brown or dark green eyes, and refined moves.

The only thing Nico has, as a Principal, is the outfit. She was wearing a chic black blazer, which matched with her glamorous mid-thigh black skirt, split on the side. Under the blazer was a pink shirt, rather childish but it added the strict touch though. And the typical black heels, not too high either. To tell the truth, Maki imagined the Principal with this kind of outfit, but ... Not on her. Not on Nico. It just didn't match.

"And thinking that everyone fears her ... It's a pure joke." Maki mumbles to herself, sliding a frustrated hand through her red hair.

"Ah Maki, you're here!"

The latter raises her head, greeted by her best friend's smile.

"So, tell me, tell me!" Erena excitedly asks, almost jumping around Maki. "How does the Principal look like? Is she scary?"

"Not at all."

Erena stops being so eager to know it, now normally walking beside Maki, surprised by the redhead's bored tone. It seems like it wasn't a big deal to step in the Principal's office for her ... What happened to her to be in her _I-don't-care-about-everything-and-especially-about-that-stupid-thing_ state?

"Do you realize you're the first one amongst the students who saw her? ... ... ... Maki?" Erena calls, curious.

"She was ... Unexpected." Maki sighs. "She's not terrifying, not even a little bit. She's just ... Childish. Rumors grew too big around her. The students are afraid of her just because they never saw her. Seriously, they have to stop, she's not scary. Not at all. I even thought I was in the wrong office at first."

Erena giggles.

"But why did she convoke you?"

"Do you remember the first year I made cry when you said your bullshits, earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"It's her sister." Maki rolls her eyes. "And the youngster whinged about me, because I looked like a mad girl."

"Well ..." Erena playfully shrugs. "You looked like that after all, it's normal."

"Whatever." Maki twirls her hair around one finger, pouting. "She wants me to learn how to behave myself here, inside the school. But she didn't see herself, that stupid Principal."

The redhead growls, and then places both of her hands behind her head, still walking.

"Whatever. I want to go home. I'm tired, too much things happened within two days, since the first day of school. And it was just yesterday ..."

"Yeah ..." The taller girl sighs, and then smiles. "I already see myself in a hot bath!"

"With Yuuki-sensei, I suppose."

Maki laughs when she receives a punch in the shoulder. She did deserve it this time.

* * *

"W-wait, d-don't cross the road like that! NYA!" Rin suddenly yells, and her heart seems to have missed several beats at the sight in front of her.

Even if she is holding a baby girl in her arms right now, the orange haired girl jumps and catches another little girl's arm, pulling her backwards as a car continues its path on the road. The driver didn't see her.

The little girl, with bright orange hair, looks at Rin with tears in her eyes when the latter kneels down in front of her, a frown on her face, with the dark blonde haired baby still in her arms.

"Keiko-chan, it's forbidden to cross the road without paying attention to your surroundings!" Rin frowns, sternly looking at the orange eyes in front of her. "It's too dangerous nya! You have to wait for the red man right here to turn green and when it's green, you can cross the road! And you have to hold my hand nya!"

"I-I-I'm s-sowwy O-Onee-chan!" The little Keiko says, bursting into tears.

Rin's jaw almost drops to the floor, and she starts feeling uneasy when she feels people looking at the three of them, whispering things here and there. The girl immediately takes her little sister against her, hugging her with her free arm. She hates making her sister cry, but it was for the best ...

Rin was so scared when she saw the little girl ready to cross the road and the car that was coming towards her. And naturally, her fear got the upper hand.

"We're going home Keiko-chan, alright? S-stop crying now nya ... Onee-chan is sorry to have yelled at you but it's for you ..."

Keiko barely nods her head against Rin's shoulder. The orange haired girl takes her sister's hand, still holding the baby girl on her hip, and the three of them finally come back home together, safe and sound. After closing the door thanks to one foot, Rin lets go of Keiko's hand and places the other little girl on the floor. The latter stumbles after few steps, and Rin catches her right in time.

"Ei-kooo!"

"Ichigo-chan, be careful nya!" Rin says, as the little Ichigo, who just turns one year old last month, follows Keiko, who'll be soon four years old.

Rin then brings the papers the secretary gave her at school out of her bag and places them on the table in the kitchen, above other mail. She reads the two papers, before slumping down on a chair. The orange haired girl buries her head into her hands, biting her lips. She can't fill everything in those papers, and she won't be able to give them to the school soon ...

 _Rin's screwed up nya ..._

It's impossible right now. She just can't fill the papers, she can't give them back. Not now. But they won't understand how hard it is since few months ; people naturally don't care. Because they have their own problems, of course. And sometimes, they're also too obsessed on their work and they want it done as soon as possible ...

Even if the secretary -Hanayo, was it?- seems nice, she's just like the others. _They don't care_ , they just want those fucking papers back.

But why do they give the same papers each year anyway? Rin already filled them last year! _The same_!

"Oneee-chaaaan!" Keiko suddenly -and loudly- starts crying.

Rin doesn't have the choice and immediately runs to where her two sisters are, totally forgetting the papers for the school on the table, along with the other important letters she took from the mailbox when they came home. She finds Keiko crying and shaking, blood dripping from her nose. Ichigo is also here, but she's just looking at her sister, not understanding what's happening.

Rin gasps but remains as calm as possible, not wanting to freak Keiko out. She lifts the little girl and takes her on her hip, searching for several hankies in a drawer.

 _Quick ... I'm so tired I want to go to bed right now ..._

* * *

"Are you sure about it?" Erena asks, as Maki pushes a door to enter the room behind.

"Yes. I saw the schedule, they're not here on Thursdays. We can eat here in peace." The redhead throws her bag on the floor and smiles when she sees the piano. "It's been a while I didn't play it."

"Go ahead."

Maki sits in front of the keys and touches some of them, wincing. "Didn't they tune it?"

"Maybe they've never played it. Can a piano sound like that just if someone didn't play during the holidays?"

Maki sighs and shakes her head. "I can tune it anyway, but I need the tools for. I hope they have everything here, so I can tune it quickly."

The redhead starts searching everywhere, in every drawer and every box. During her search, Erena helped her, trying to find the tools Maki described, but she only found what was necessary to tune guitars.

"Ah, it's in this box! Perfect."

"They really have everything here."

"Of course. It's the music club. Tuning is almost the ABC of playing every musical instrument. If you don't know how to tune yours, you can't play it, that's pure logic." Maki shrugs as she opens the box wider and brings out what she needs to tune the piano. "It wouldn't have been a music club if they didn't have the tools to tune one of the musical instrument, even if no one plays it."

"I see." Erena slowly nods. "Why don't you join this club? You could bring new things to the club by playing the piano."

"I don't have the time." Maki simply says, approaching the piano.

"Why?"

"You know, I want to graduate this year. And there will be the exams for college soon."

"Soon?" The dark purple haired girl laughs. "Maki, our first week of school isn't over, and it's barely the beginning of our third year here."

"But I want to succeed Erena. And I don't want to join it, anyway."

"So, that was the real reason."

"Whatever."

Erena rolls her eyes and looks at her redhead best friend, who's using the flashlight of her phone to see the piano better, especially behind the keys.

"How long is it going to take you to tune the piano?"

"Not too long." Maki answers, eyes focused on her work, her fingers ready to press one of the keys. "I'm used to it. When you don't know how to do it, it can last more than one hour. But it'll be over before our next class."

"Will you have time to eat, Maki?"

"I don't know. But please Erena, it's not against you but can you shut it? It requires silence and lots of concentration to tune a piano. I mean, correctly."

Erena smiles. "I'll leave you in peace, I have to fill my bottle anyway. Good luck."

Maki slowly nods and touches some keys, starting tuning the piano, as Erena exits the room, her bottle in hand.

* * *

"Trying to avoid me, aren't we?"

The blue eyed girl, who previously had her gaze fixed on her bottle, placed under the tap, raises it. Through the big mirror, Erena catches her English teacher's pink eye. Her heart misses a beat. Even if she saw her yesterday for her first English lesson and also this morning, Erena never expected to see her here, out of the classroom. Well, she did see her in a gay club before, four days ago, but she never expected Anju to be a teacher -and even less _her homeroom teacher_. Erena even went to Anju's apartment, and ended up in her bed after that, but ... She didn't expect to be with her, facing her, just the two of them, at school ; alone, in another room than the usual classroom, where there are usually Maki and all of their classmates.

 _But no. Now, we're just alone, in the bathroom. Just the two of us._

They look at each other through the mirror, Anju leaning against the wall behind Erena, a smile drawn on her thin and pink lips. The memories of the night they shared together overwhelm the dark purple haired girl's mind, and she can't help but blushes.

Erena remembers the way they were clinging onto each other that night, how Anju was whispering dirty things in her ear, how she was moaning, almost begging Erena to continue. She remembers how Anju avenged herself, by teasing Erena to death and she even made her beg in her turn. She remembers how hot it was this night, how sweaty their bodies and both of them were, but how much they didn't want to let go of the other. Their brains were totally off, their minds blank ; the only thing they wanted was to hear the other's deep moans and throaty screams. Erena just wanted to feel Anju arching her back under her, gripping the covers as if her life depended on it, sliding her feverish hands through her hair, pulling her head further between her legs. She wanted Anju to scratch her back and bite her shoulder, she wanted her to make hickeys all over her body, as if to mark her.

They both wanted the other to be theirs that night. Just during one night. During _this_ night, where the two of them even belonged to the same world, where it was just the two of them having sex, pleasing the other as much as it was possible.

And as bestial as it was, it was also sweet and pretty nice.

But right now, it was pretty embarrassing. At least for Erena.

She had sex with Yuuki Anju. She had the best night of her life with her teacher. _Dammit_.

"I never expected you to be my student, to tell the truth." Anju suddenly says, not moving from her spot. "I thought you were my age."

"... And I thought you were my age."

Anju chuckles.

"Pay attention to your bottle, Erena."

At first, the latter blinks, gathering the auburn haired woman's words in her head, before yelping when she feels cold water all over her hand.

Well ... Anju did warn her.

"Told you." Another giggle fills the restroom.

Erena lightly blushes again. Why does she have to be that clumsy right now? Anju saw her in a best condition than ... Than the one she is right now. Than _that_.

 _Great Erena, you're making a perfect impression after such a night. You poor girl._ Erena discreetly clenches her teeth, a little bit mad at herself.

"Erena ..." Anju whispers, a finger gently tapping her chin, as if she was deep in thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Erena ... I like your name."

"Thanks ..."

"Too bad I didn't know it last time. I'm sure it sounds pretty nice when it's moaned, don't you think?"

Anju winks at her through the mirror, and giggles once again when she exits the restroom. Right after, Erena looks at her own reflection.

Of course. She's all red. It's like her cheeks are burning, more and more.

"Fuck."

The blue eyed girl puts her bottle beside the bathroom sink, turns the water on and fills the palm of her hands with it. She then splashes her face, mostly her cheeks though. She doesn't have to be all red when she'll come back to the room where Maki is tuning the piano. If not, she's going to die from embarrassment.

 _I guess it's the cost to have gone to a gay club the day before the start of the school year ..._

* * *

Two ginger haired girls are walking down the corridor, one complaining about her knee and the other holding her, helping her walk properly.

"Seriously Honoka-chan ... Within one week, you've already fallen twice nya." Rin chuckles, keeping Honoka's arm around her shoulders.

"Mou ... It's not nice Rin-chan ..."

"Does it hurt nya?"

"Yeah. My knees took everything again ..." Honoka sniffes, stumbling as she tries not to move both of her knees too much. "I can even feel blood on my calves!" She whines.

"Nya ..."

Finally, Rin's hand reaches the door and she opens it, giving a slight kick in it to make it easier. The door leading to the infirmary is the heaviest in the school ; if you're too tired, for example, you might not be able to open it without help. It's kind of defective, and it doesn't help the students if they feel weak and that they have to go to the infirmary for pills or to get some rest.

When the door closes by itself behind the two second years, Rin notices that there's nobody here. At least, there's no student. All of the beds are clean, and free.

"Hello? Is there someone here nya?" Rin calls, while walking again with Honoka, helping her climb and sit on a bed.

While waiting for an answer, they both look at Honoka's wounded knees. She badly scratched them, more than usual. More than the first day of school, when they both were late for their teacher's speech. Rin remembered how hard they laughed when Honoka tripped, before realizing that she was bleeding. But it didn't hurt back then, while right now, Honoka is almost holding back her tears.

Then, a sort of rummage sound is heard by the two students, as another door opens. Rin catches a glimpse of a desk -so it's certainly the nurses' office-, but also she catches a glimpse of ... Blue? Was it some locks of hair? Blue ... What could be blue? Not the nurses' coat, they have white coats, like the one the grey haired woman is wearing right now, adjusting it. Or was it a blue file?

"Sorry you two, I didn't hear you enter ... Oh." Amber eyes fall on the bleeding knees. "Wait, I'll bring you everything you-"

"Honoka?" Another voice suddenly says, as the door separating the infirmary and the corridor shuts itself once again.

The nurse and the two students look up, and Honoka's cheeks become pink, little by little.

"Ah, Tsubasa-chan!" The first nurse happily says. "Can you stay with her and wipe some blood while I'm going to search everything?"

"Of course, Kotori."

Kotori leaves her co-worker with the two students, and Tsubasa's green eyes land on Honoka's injuries.

"You again ... I don't believe it." The short haired nurse giggles. "Am I going to see you every day, Honoka-chan?"

"Honoka ... Chan? Nya?" Rin repeats, looking at her friend who blushes again.

Tsubasa only chuckles one more time, kneeling down in front of the wounded girl and wiping some blood off her calves with a handkerchief. Kotori immediately comes back, with things to do a bandage, compresses and disinfectant in hand.

"Maybe it's going to sting a little bit." Tsubasa says, as she sprays the disinfectant on a compress, Kotori doing the same so they can both take care of one knee.

"S-s-sting?!" Honoka suddenly winces, clenching her teeth and whining through them. "I-it hurts!"

"You've scratched your knees pretty bad this time, Honoka-chan." Kotori gently smiles and blows on the knee she's treating right now, easing the pain. And naturally, Tsubasa does the same.

Honoka sighs with some relief, wincing again though.

"H-hold on Honoka-chan nya!"

"J-just because I've tripped!"

"You'll have to be careful now." Tsubasa says, gently pressing the compress one last time on the scratch, before wrapping one of her injured knees in a strip. "Do you have everything at home to take care of your knees?"

"I think so ..." The ginger haired girl sniffes, looking at her knees which are now bandaged.

"Will you be able to walk on your own, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asks, her amber eyes filled with worry.

The young girl nods her head, rather hesitantly though. This didn't go unnoticed by the two adults, who take the liberty of holding Honoka's arms, helping her stand up. Her knees immediately waver when she's on her feet, almost giving out.

"Honoka-chan nya!"

"Rin-chan, it huuurts so much!" The wounded girl finally starts sobbing. "And today isn't oveeer, I'll be dead before the end of the day!"

"Honoka-chan ... Th-that's not true nya!"

Kotori and Tsubasa glance at each other over Honoka's shoulders, and then Tsubasa speaks, "Honoka-chan, I'm going to drive you home, is it fine with you?"

"Eh?"

"You can't walk, your knees hurt you too much for that. We'll take my car, I'll help you return home safely, and you'll rest. You'll tell your parents to take care of your wounds, you'll heal correctly and then you'll come back to school again when you'll be able to walk." The green eyed nurse smiles and rubs the second year's arm.

"I think it's the best for you, Honoka-chan." It's Kotori's turn to smile. "Right, Rin-chan?"

Yellow eyes look up, and Rin nods her head.

"Rin will do her best to help you catch up, Honoka-chan!"

"R-Rin-chan ... Thank you."

"Yosh, let's do that nya!"

* * *

"Hello everyone." Sonoda Umi offers a smile at the third years in front of her. "First of all, for those who weren't there Monday and those who never had me before, I'm your Literature teacher, Sonoda Umi. It's nice to meet you all."

They greet her with a large smile too. Sonoda-sensei is pretty popular amongst the students, after all.

"It's the first time in my career that I have a class of third years, so we're going to study the works that are on the program together, literally."

While saying it, the blue haired teacher takes a sheet of paper and quickly reads the titles on the list at a glance.

"Alright. I'm going to give you the titles of the works we'll study this year. It's really recommended to buy them, or at least to borrow them from the library, to read them while we're working on it. I mean, the task will be easier for you and I." Umi smiles. "So, there's ..."

They all take notes, while the adult is writing the titles and the authors on the board, the piece of chalk swiftly but softly dancing on it. This teacher has a nice handwriting.

"But I know this book!" A girl suddenly exclaims, her eyes widening right after reading the new title added on the board by Umi. "W-wait, Sonoda-sensei ... Are we going to study erotic literature this year?"

Umi freezes and looks at the class of third years, the girl's classmates looking at her with suspicious but curious eyes.

 _Wh-what ..._

"E-e-erotic l-literature?" The blue haired woman only repeats, shocked.

The student nods her head. "Yeah, because this book is full of explicit scenes between two girls. Like, there's at least one hot scene each chapter ... And it's well detailed. I mean, _very detailed_."

Some girls gasp, others try to look and sound indifferent, and others blush ; the majority of the class is blushing, to tell the truth, just like the teacher. Indeed, Umi's cheeks are flaring up. She slowly glances at the sheet of paper on her desk, where the titles of the books constituting what is on the program this year are. She didn't pay attention to it when she received the paper before the start of the school year, but now it's clearly written and clearly noticed : this book is in the category _**Erotic literature**_.

"Oh my God." Umi whispers, eyes widening in shock, her blush more than noticeable.

Erotic literature is only for third years, as usual. But ... Why did they give her a class of third years this year? Why didn't she react when they told her she was going to have third years?

"A-ah ... Y-y-yes, w-we're going to study ... That."

 _I'm signing my own death warrant right now._ Umi thinks, her eyes fixed on the name of the category. _E-erotic literature ... With a book where there are two girls ... It's a joke ..._

"Erena ..." A redhead whispers, in the back of the classroom. "Did you know we have erotic literature this year?"

"I'd rather not."

"Plus, a book with two girls?" Maki discreetly flashes a teasing grin at her friend. "You're going to have very good grades ..."

"Shut up Maki."

Maki quietly chuckles, before turning her attention back on her Literature teacher, who seems to have recovered from her previous shock. Or, at least, she's hiding it very well. After writing all of the works on the board, the teacher sighs and turns to face her students.

"Erena ..." Maki whispers again, but louder than before, earning glances coming from some of her classmates.

"What?"

"I never thought Sonoda-sensei was this type of woman ..."

"Mh? Care to explain more?" Erena growls from the seat behind Maki.

"I didn't know guys really love making hickeys in their girlfriend's neck. I knew girls like that, but guys ..."

Erena looks up from her copybook, her actions mimicked by the classmates that heard them, immediately catching two purplish bruises in her teacher's neck.

"Maybe it's a girl who did that." The blue eyed girl whispers back to her amethyst eyed friend.

"It's recent anyway. I'd have never thought Sonoda-sensei was the type to do naughty things at school. Do you think it's another teacher? Or a student?"

Erena shrugs when Maki turns to see her.

"But wait, does that mean that ... Sonoda-sensei is gay? Wow, she seems so ... Prudish."

"We're all lesbians here, Maki."

* * *

 **JayXNitro Noooo I didn't forget Hanayo! She just didn't appear during the first chapter, but now she's here (didn't I mention her in the end of the first chapter? My bad if so, I thought I typed her name along with Eli, Kotori and Nico?)! I'm glad you like the story though. Thank you. :3**

 **Guest I hope you won't be disappointed by the next chapters so! And that you've enjoyed this new one. ;)**

 **TokoXTsunami3 I guess she has her reasons! Honestly, I would have felt the same as Erena if I had sex with a girl and that the day after I've learnt that she's my teacher, really xDD But it can be funny, I already see the huge** **sexual** **tension between them...**

 **Rena Bodewig Guess Eli wasn't the Principal! It could have been interesting though, instead of the usual Student Council room, Nozomi and Eli being more than lewd in the Principal's office haha! AND NO, NO NOZOMAKI, NEVER ; Erena said it because it was her way to defend herself because of what happened with Anju. And no, I'm too faithful, NozoEli forever haha :p**

 **Stranger Thank you for your review! I'm glad it seems different, I hope you'll still like it with the upcoming chapters! See you~**

 **Vreck Oh waw, thank you, it surprised me but I'm happy to read your review! Thanks! The P.E. teacher still didn't appear, so let's see if they'll be a boy or a girl... Thanks again!**

 **Adri-VolKatina Well, everyone thought Eli was the Principal but no xD I hope you're not mad! It could have been interesting yeah, making out with the Principal~ But it won't be NozoEli in the Principal's office haha I'll try to find them a funny place where they'll have fun hahahaha :3 And yeah, student/teacher is a cool relationship, I really wanted to do something on it!**

 **My bad for the confusion and all, what I wrote at the beginning of this chapter helped you, right?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked the second chapter! I'll update as soon as possible, I have one week free but I have to study for my upcoming exams. Plus, I'm working on a quick story for Halloween, I hope I'll do it on time.**

 **And guess you were wrong, Eli really wasn't the Principal haha. Did you guys think about Nico as a Principal? I thought this idea would have been priceless, I hope you all think that way!**

 **I also added two OC's, Keiko and Ichigo, Rin's little sisters. I wonder what's going on with Rin ...**

 **See you next chapter guys, Eli will appear during it I promise!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Love Live!_ and its characters! _if not, there'd have been gay stuff everywhere!_

I'm sorry if there had been any confusions during the first chapter and the second, about the students' schedule or even with the timeline, though I did my best. Don't worry now, I wrote everything and I even created a schedule for Erena and Maki, and also for Honoka and Rin so I'm sure there won't be any confusion from now on! Because readers have a great eye, right? :3

(I said at the beginning of the first chapter that words in italic in quotes are when a character is speaking another language, mostly English for Anju because she's the English teacher, but it'll be sometimes when someone is talking through the phone, fine? I'll put precisions anyway!)

Thanks for reading. Here goes the third chapter!

* * *

"It's just here, the house where there's the little white street lamp."

"At the intersection?"

"Yes."

"... And here we are." Tsubasa smiles as she parks her car in front of Honoka's house.

The ginger haired girl looks at her house through the window, while undoing the belt. Tsubasa releases her grip on the wheel and undoes hers too, carefully opening the car door because she's a little bit encroaching upon the main road.

"Wait two minutes Honoka-chan, I'm going to escort you."

A light blush overwhelms Honoka's cheeks. "I-I can walk on my own, Kira-san ..."

Tsubasa stops, green eyes plunging into blue ones. She doesn't seem convinced. Honoka just gulps and hangs her head in defeat, finally accepting the fact that the reliable and helpful and cute nurse is going to help her. The car door on her side opens and Tsubasa gently takes both of Honoka's hands, helping her get out of the car. She quickly slides one of the ginger's arms around her own shoulders, noticing that her bandaged knees are ready to give out once again.

"It's still hurting, right?" Tsubasa asks, slowly walking not to rush the second year student.

"Y-yeah ... I'm so hopeless." Honoka weakly laughs. "I'm sixteen, and I'm still falling down, and I always end up hurt or something else."

"It's just because you're very dynamic." Tsubasa chuckles as she knocks on the door. "And you also don't pay attention to your surroundings. You have to be careful, Honoka-chan, or else I'm going to see you every day at the infirmary." She giggles while Honoka blushes. "Not that I mind, though~"

Honoka is speechless during few seconds. But then, the door slides and her sister appears, saving her at the same time. The young girl widens her eyes when she saw an unknown girl giving support to her big sister, but even more when she notices Honoka's knees.

"Mamaaaaa! Honoka hurt her knees again!"

"Thank you a lot, Yukiho." Honoka pouts at her sister's words, who just laughs back.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. Let me-"

"Oh my God, honey!" Their mother interrupts them, running towards her daughters and the nurse. "Oh, someone helped you?"

Tsubasa politely smiles, helping Yukiho to hold Honoka. "Hello Kousaka-san, and sorry for the trouble. I'm Kira Tsubasa, and I'm the nurse who took care of your daughter at the beginning of the afternoon."

Honoka's mother gently smiles and shakes Tsubasa's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Kira-san. Thanks for helping my daughter, she can be so careless-"

"Mama!" Honoka pouts, feeling uneasy when her mother giggles.

"Sorry sweetheart. Kira-san, it's not that bad, is it?" She then asks the nurse, who shrugs.

"This time, she hurt her knees really bad. I ... Also treated her knees at the start of the school year, but it seems that today is the worst. She can't really walk on her own."

"Oh ..."

"I suggested her to have some rest, to let her knees heal correctly. When she'll be able to walk without being in pain, she'll come back to school." Tsubasa smiles. "Her friend Hoshizora Rin is going to help her catch up, maybe she'll drop by your house during the weekend ... But she seems to be a reliable girl, so I don't think you have to worry about classes, Kousaka-san."

"Alright." The woman looks at her ginger haired daughter. "If you can't walk, of course you'll stay at home. But don't hurt yourself just to skip class, alright Kousaka Honoka?"

The latter gulps and diverts her blue eyes. "I-I don't really like hurting my knees so of course I won't, Mama ..."

"Good girl." Honoka's mother smiles, as Tsubasa hides an amused grin behind her hand. "Oh, pardon me Kira-san, but would you like to stay here a little bit longer? Maybe have dinner with us tonight? I kind of feel bad because my daughter had already disturbed you twice, and I shall repay you, in a way."

"What?" Honoka breathes, upset with her mother's last words -but also surprised to hear this offer.

"It's fine, it's fine," Tsubasa assures the woman, politely smiling. "Thank you, I appreciate that Kousaka-san, but I have to get back to work. Classes aren't over and maybe some students will need my help. Really, thank you. Maybe another time?"

"Of course, it will be with pleasure!" Honoka's mother happily says. "Please, be careful on your way back. And thanks again for Honoka!"

Tsubasa walks away, smiling and discreetly winking at the ginger haired girl who violently blushes. She enters her car, and drives away. Right towards Otonokizaka high school.

* * *

Umi's first lesson with the third years has just come to an end. Even if it was her first day with them, they all had two hours in a row today. To tell the truth, two consecutive hours can be pretty boring for the students, but also for the teacher. Of course, teachers generally love the discipline they're teaching, whether it be in high school or in middle school (or whatever else) ... But still, there are times where the professors also are bored during school. After all, they are humans too.

You just have to get out of the wrong side of the bed one day or have something disturbing and annoying in your life that precise day, and two hours of class of the same discipline _and_ in a row will just be never-ending and a very, very, very huge pain in the ass.

That's why today, even if the second hour was Umi's first lesson with the third years, the Literature teacher had been relieved to see them leave the classroom, certainly going back to their place.

Lucky them.

But poor Umi. Poor, poor Sonoda Umi.

Her whole afternoon had been shaken because of that book. Plus the fact that she's going to study erotic literature with her students. With a bunch of young girls that have crazy sex hormones during this period of their life. Well, it's the truth. It's around this age that the students are disturbed with such shameful things : they're ... Discovering their own body ... Maybe their sexual orientation ... And most of them lose their virginity during this period. With a girl or a boy, whatever that can fit them-

 _ **God no.**_

Not that Umi is a total innocent and a pure woman. She's twenty-six, after all ; of course she had already had the time to discover all of the things a body can do to another-

 _ **Oh God please no. Stop that.**_

"Did you see, Ai-chan?" A third year, who's just leaving the classroom with her friend, loudly whispers. "Sonoda-sensei has bruises in her neck!"

"There are hickeys, you idiot." The called Ai giggles. "Guess she had fun at school today."

"What?!" Ai's friend gasps, shocked.

"Shh, she's going to hear us ..."

 _I'm already hearing you ..._ Umi mentally facepalms, trying to stay focused on whatever she was already doing when those two students started leaving the classroom. She's trying to be oblivious.

"Maki-san was the one who told it to everyone in the back of the class! She even supposed that it was with another teacher ..."

"Another teacher? Who?"

"Who knows?"

"Maybe the math teacher, Ai-chan? Oh, finally no, I don't think literature and math can get along very well."

"There are just disciplines, you dummy. Love and lust can go beyond clichés."

The two third years walk away, laughing, while the blue haired woman buries her head into her hands, taking a deep breath before releasing it in a loud sigh. One of her hands instinctively goes against her neck, right where there are the purplish bruises. She has one last hour of class right now. Luckily, it's the first years. They're so innocent and pure that they won't even notice what she has in her neck, right? And what if she hides them with her hair?

 _Why didn't I think about it earlier, with the third years?! ... Well, anyway, I guess I'll have to call someone when this class will be over._

* * *

"I told you it was a bad idea to convoke her, Nicocchi."

The black haired Principal grumbles something under her breath as she puts some important papers together in a pile, tapping them twice on the surface of her desk. She places them aside and looks at the grinning Art teacher in front of her.

"Stop laughing at me, Nozomi. I'm your boss, after all."

Nozomi suddenly snorts, not to laugh too loud. "I'm sorry, what? My boss? You're everything but my boss, Nicocchi."

"I'm the Principal and you're just a teacher." Nico proudly says.

"A Principal who doesn't look like one, it seems."

"Shut up!" Nico jumps off her chair, glaring at her best friend. "That Nishikino girl is just disrespectful!"

"And Maki-chan is going to be disrespectful again and again. Nicocchi, you've lost all your credibility back then, as a Principal."

Nico narrows her crimson eyes, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you say that you were keeping her back after class?"

The small Principal arches an eyebrow at first, before slumping down in her chair, deeply sighing, defeated. Oh great. Of course, she said to this redhead student she was going to give detention to her, because she had been cheeky -too much. But it was when she caught her in the corridor, and when the two of them talked ... No, correction : when they _tried to have a proper talk_ , Nico totally forgot about the detention.

Nozomi giggles one more time, catching Nico's attention once again. "Nicocchi, Maki-chan won't take you seriously anymore, you know that, right?"

"As if I was going to see her again in my office." The black haired woman suddenly narrows her eyes, again. "Hey Nozomi, since when are you so familiar with your students?"

"Familiar?"

"You keep calling her _Maki-chan_."

"I know." Nozomi smiles. "But I just call my students with the _-san_ when we're in class. And _Maki-chan_ becomes so flustered when I call her like that that I can't help myself anymore."

"You do know that the relationship between a teacher and a student is forbidden, right?" Nico puts her elbows on the desk, her crimson eyes never leaving Nozomi.

"I'm not interested in such relationships, Nicocchi. It hurts to know that you don't trust me, after years of friendship ..." The busty woman fakes a sob, placing a hand against her heart, as if she had been hurt. But her grin immediately comes back. "I know that lots of people are proud when a young girl loses her virginity with them, but I'm not like that. I rather prefer bonking with women who are experienced."

The Art teacher can't help but starts laughing when Nico's face becomes red. Bright red.

"N-N-Nozomi!" She gasps, trying to behave herself once more. "D-do you realize what you're saying in front of the Principal?!"

"I'm not saying it in front of the Principal, but in front of my best friend." Nozomi hides her smirk behind her hand, turquoise eyes teasingly glinting. "You know how my exes were. I had a lot of fun with them."

"You should leave behind you your bad habits and find someone with whom you can move in, with whom you can think about a future. Don't you want that?"

This time, Nozomi's grin turns into an honest smile. "Do you remember our Literature teacher, when we both were in the same class, Nicocchi?"

"The one with grey hair?"

"Yes, her. Do you remember when she told us she never had children, and that all of her students were her children?"

The petite woman slowly nods her head, before blinking when she really remembers. "Ah yes! Because she'd never met her special someone!"

"That's right."

"What's the link with what we're talking about?"

"I'm ... Just like her." Nozomi smiles seems to fade, but she tries to keep it in front of Nico. "I didn't find the right girl for that, Nicocchi. To talk about a future and all. So let me have fun during the rest of my life. It's better than waiting for someone who doesn't even exist, don't you think?"

"You're usually clever Nozomi, but right now you're talking rot."

"I'm twenty-eight, Nicocchi."

"So what? Do you think you're too old to find _your_ special someone?"

"You should think about it too, Nicocchi." Nozomi walks away, opening the door of her friend's office. "It's been what, two years that you broke up with your ex? You should find someone else too. Especially because you're better than me to have a real relationship." Another smile. "Well, I'm going home, classes are over for me for today. See you tomorrow~"

* * *

 _Thanks God, today is over._

Umi breathes a sigh of relief as she slumps down in the chair, certain that all of the first years have left. She looks at her handbag during few minutes, spacing out, before shaking her head. She drags the handbag, which is on the desk, towards her and searches for her mobile phone in it. Once she has found it, slender fingers immediately start dialing the phone number she knows by heart.

" _Hello?~_ " A cheerful voice suddenly rises through the other line, making the Literature teacher smiles despite herself. She should be mad at this voice.

"Hi, sorry for the bother-"

" _Always acting like a gentleman, Umi-chan! You're not bothering me at all! But why are you calling so suddenly?_ "

"Are you working right now?" Umi asks, before silently cursing. She shouldn't have formulated her question this way.

" _Are you so eager to see me again, Umi-chan?~_ "

"N-n-no, it's not-"

" _Oh ... You just broke my heart, Umi-chan ..._ " And the blue haired woman already can see the cute pout she's certainly making right now.

"I-I didn't mean that, and you know it!"

" _Just kidding Umi-chan~_ "

"... You're impossible." Umi smiles once again, rolling her eyes.

" _And to answer you, I'm not really working right now._ "

"Not ... Really? What does that even mean?"

" _It means that I'm not really working, that's all~_ "

"S-stop playing with me, geez!"

" _Hehe, sorry Umi-chan, but you're so cute~_ "

Umi rubs one of her temples with her free hand, trying to busy herself with something else than focusing on the hot feeling all over her cheeks.

" _Were you calling just for that? Or you just wanted to hear my voice again?~_ "

Umi instantly and awkwardly clears her throat, coughing in her fist. "I-I wanted to say something else ... No hickeys anymore."

" _What?_ "

"Please." Umi sighs. "The students think I'm a beast now."

" _It's because you are, Umi-chan~_ "

"S-s-stop that!" Now, the Literature teacher's face is bright red.

" _Alright, alright~ I don't know what you're talking about._ " A giggle rises through the phone.

"Why am I not convinced ..?"

" _Are hickeys even forbidden during the weekend?_ "

"Huh?"

" _I mean, the weekend ... And when we're not at school._ "

"... ... Y-you ..."

" _Please Umi-chan, don't tell me you're going to deprive me of kissing you when it'll be just the two of us, huh?_ "

"N-no! K-k-kissing is allowed, of course, but-"

" _What about hickeys? I have to make sure that you're mine, Umi-chan. And to make sure that the students who love you so much understand that you're taken._ "

"Y-yes, b-but not at school! It's indecent!"

" _Indecent?_ "

Umi freezes when she hears a laughter she knows too well not through the phone, but behind her. The line suddenly cuts, putting an end to the call. The blue haired girl turns and is greeted by a pair of teasing and happy amber eyes.

"Indecent, really?" The woman in front of her giggles, making Umi blush as she dangerously approaches the teacher. "But you're the one who came to my office at the beginning of the afternoon to do saucy things, Umi-chan~"

"K-Kotori ..." Umi violently blushes when the nurse leans on, but she quickly licks her lips though.

Their noses are touching, their lips barely separated by few inches.

"And you're the one who never wanted to stop." Kotori smiles, taking a lock of blue hair to put it behind the teacher's ear. "You've deserved these, Umi-chan~"

Kotori's hand presses against the hickeys she made herself hours ago, as she then closes her eyes and softly places her lips on top of Umi's. The latter doesn't hesitate and immediately kisses her back, sliding one hand through Kotori's ash hair.

This time, the kiss stays soft and loving, and both are enjoying the other's tenderness. It's almost as if they were talking to each other, understanding the other, feeling what the other feels, knowing what the other thinks and wants. They both know it's not the time to become out of control.

And luckily ... Because none of them even notices the crimson eyes that widen at their sight.

* * *

"I think you're fascinating the first years, Maki." Erena teasingly smiles as she sits better on the bench, taking another spoon of her lunch.

The two best friends are sitting cross-legged, face to face. This bench under the big tree in the middle of the schoolyard is their usual spot during lunch breaks since they both know each other, and especially since they have started eating together.

So here they are, outside, and not in the clubroom like yesterday. Maki regrets it a little. She really likes being in her own world, and the piano of the music club really helps her, in a way. But they can only go to this clubroom on Thursdays because, according to the schedule she saw, nobody is in this room at this hour. Unfortunately, today is Friday. Well, it maybe means that it's the end of their first week of school, but well ... It's troublesome. The schoolyard isn't really peaceful. Students are everywhere, even if some of them stay in class to eat. But lots of them are outside. And seeing they're all eating at the same time ... It's really not peaceful.

And it's even bloody annoying.

Especially today.

And Erena with her stupid teasing grin doesn't help at all.

"They're still behind me, I suppose?" Maki growls, her right eye twitching.

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to see if there's a problem." Maki puts her lunch box between them, before getting up. But she stops when the blue eyed girl places a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, Maki. It's funny. I really want to know who's going to be the most courageous to approach you."

"I don't see what's funny." Maki glares at her, munching on her fork.

"It's your face. You seem so disturbed and frustrated."

"Stop laughing at me, you useless lesbian."

"Aaah!" Erena ignores Maki's words, her eyes fixed on the group of first years, who are few meters away from the bench. "It's going to be interesting, a certain someone has just joined them!"

The redhead curiously raises an eyebrow, before hearing a high-pitched shriek behind her.

"N-no! Sh-she ... Sh-she's the crazy girl! NO!"

Maki bites her lips, frowning and closing her eyes, as if she was trying to stay calm. "Are they talking about me, by any chance?"

"You've traumatized this poor first year, Maki. How mean."

"Shut up. It all started because of you."

"But I'm not the one who pushed her and who yelled at her. And I'm certainly not the one the Principal convoked."

"I don't care, Yazawa isn't a principal."

"E-err ... E-excuse us ..." A shy voice suddenly interrupts them.

The third years stop talking and turn their faces, their gazes landing on three young girls, who look very shy and even intimidated right now. Especially one, who's almost hiding behind her two friends. It's the girl with ruby eyes and raven hair. The one Maki made cry few days ago.

"What is it?" Maki is the first who answers them, but her voice came out harsher than expected. Erena lightly glares at her when the first years gulp, now scared ; but Maki doesn't pay attention to her blue eyed friend.

"I- err ... W-we ... Wanted to know i-if ..." The most courageous stutters, a faint blush on her white cheeks. "W-we ..."

She deeply breathes, before blurting out a loud, "S-SENPAI! A-ARE YOU REALLY THE ONE WHO TUNED THE PIANO?" But then, realizing that she has yelled because of the stress, the first year presses her hands over her mouth, blushing even more. Especially in front of her two senpais' startled faces.

"S-s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"We know. Don't worry about it, it's fine." Erena smiles at the first year, before looking at her best friend. "So ... Maki, are you the one who tuned it?" The dark purple haired girl grins at her, purposely saying her name.

"How can you be so sure it was me?" Maki raises an eyebrow, her gaze never leaving the three girls in front of her.

"W-w-we saw you yesterday, M-Maki-senpai. An-and the piano s-sounds better now ..."

"It's Nishikino." The redhead suddenly says, out of the conversation.

"Huh?"

The five girls fall silent, while the youngest look at Maki with a lost, curious but also a little frightened gaze. The third year also startled her best friend, who blinks and looks at her, not really understanding why her words were so out of place.

"Nishikino-senpai." Maki corrects, and her seriousness can be read all over her face.

Realizing what she has just said in front of Erena, Maki immediately coughs, as if to clear her throat and lightly diverts her gaze, to ignore her best friend. In reality, what she said just made Erena lower her head, and the blue eyed girl is chuckling in her hand, muffling it.

"N-Nishikino-senpai ... Thanks for the piano." The Principal's little sister suddenly whispers, but loud enough for Maki to hear.

Amethyst eyes fall on the shaking first year, who still refuses to meet her gaze. Maki rolls her eyes. This youngster is sure that she's insane, for real. Great. Perfect.

"Are you members of the music club? ... All of you?" Maki asks, trying to sound interested, eyeing the three girls, who silently nod their heads.

"W-w-would you like to ... Join us, m-maybe N-Nishikino-senpai?"

"No."

The first years wince at Maki's outspokenness, but the latter notices it and immediately mumbles a faint apologize, as if to behave herself. The Principal asked her to do that, after all ; and she doesn't want the little Yazawa right here to run to her sister's office and complain about her once again. Maki doesn't want to be convoked again. She doesn't want to deal with such Principal, anyway.

The redhead exchanges few words with the young girls again, and then the three of them leave.

"Seriously?" Erena suddenly laughs, catching her best friend's attention.

"What is it?"

"Nishikino-senpai," Erena repeats, laughing louder. "For real, Maki?"

"What?" Maki pouts, twirling a lock of her red hair. "They're first years, I don't care. We'll never see them again after our graduation, anyway."

* * *

" _Hi everyone~_ " Anju says once all of her third year students have placed their butts on the chairs, greeting them with a warm smile. " _Look at what I have here!_ "

She smiles as she shows them a pile of papers she's holding, earning loud gasps and growls from everyone, with no exception. The auburn haired woman giggles.

" _Oh come on, I told you during the first day that you'll have a test during the week._ "

"But it's the weekend today ..." A girl complains.

" _Sorry, did you say something?_ " Anju flashes her a teasing smile. " _Your English teacher only understands English._ "

The student pouts, before sighing. She can't do anything against a teacher.

" _It's the weekend today and it's unfair, miss. We aren't prepared._ "

" _Miss?_ " Anju chuckles, her smile growing even wider. " _I feel so young when someone is calling me 'miss'. I think I like you!_ " The teacher winks, giggling when the girl blushes. " _I don't care if it's the weekend or not, really. Don't worry about it, it's just to know what everyone's level here is ; to see if I have to prepare some unexpected lessons for next time. This test is the ABC of English, really, even a student in middle school can do it. And if it can reassure all of you, I won't grade it._ " The teacher smiles at them and starts giving each girl a sheet of paper. " _You don't have to bother too much about it, take it easy girls. It's just for me, it's not even a real test to begin with. Just fill everything, and I'll see if I'll find the same mistakes or not amongst the class._ "

Anju reaches the back of the classroom, giving Erena a test.

" _And don't forget that if you don't understand something, I can always be your personal teacher-_ "

Maki muffles a giggle at her English teacher's words, immediately thinking of her best friend.

" _-because like all of your teachers, I'm here to help you and be sure that you will all succeed your exams this year._ "

And with that, Anju walks back to her desk, adjusting the remaining papers in one of her hands before slapping Maki's head on her way back.

" _Turn the test and put your pen down when you have finished, so like that I'll know if everyone has finished it or not. I'll collect the tests then and I'll let you go home, even if it's earlier than usual._ " Anju turns and smiles at her students, before giving a _I-know-that-you-know_ look at Maki.

And then they start, having their noses in it. Anju sits on her chair, looking at a pile of paper. It's the tests the second years did earlier ; she gathered them this morning. She looks at each one, arming herself with a red pen.

The new English teacher decided, during the holidays when she got the job here, to give her students a little test like this one. To check their level and their skills in this discipline, so she can then adapt the first lessons of the school year. Also -maybe- to get back to some notions, so Anju will be sure that they'll start this year without shortcomings.

* * *

The auburn haired teacher lifts her head, noticing that some girls are still writing things on the sheet of paper, but soon they have all finished.

" _Alright, does someone need time to check some answers or is it really over for everyone?_ "

Almost all shake their heads, and she smiles. " _Perfect. Can you give me your tests, please? And feel free to leave once I have yours._ "

The majority already gathers around her desk, placing the papers on it, in a pile.

"It was easy." Maki yawns as she waits for Erena to put her pencil case in her bag, her own test in hand. "Too bad it's not graded."

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting, let's go give her."

And the two approach their teacher, who smiles at them -even if her smile seems different when she looks at the dark purple haired student.

"So, how it went for you two?" Anju takes the pile of papers, after receiving the two lasts.

"Fine, I guess." Maki shrugs. "It was pretty easy."

"I know. It's just a small test like that." The pink eyed woman chuckles. "I told you it was easy."

"Next time you do a test as easy as this one, please grade it Yuuki-sensei."

"Alright Nishikino-san, no problem." She smiles. "Have a lovely weekend, you two."

* * *

"Honoka-chan nya?"

The ginger girl lifts her head when her friend's voice rises in her bedroom, her door opening. She smiles when her blue eyes meet Rin's yellow ones.

"Rin-chan!"

And, as she's ready to get up, Rin hurries to her side, placing both of her hands on Honoka's shoulders, making her sit on her bed again.

"No, Honoka-chan! Your knees are still bandaged and hurt nya!"

"But Rin-chan, if I don't try to walk, I'll never walk again." Honoka giggles, happy to see how much Rin worries about her though.

"But Rin doesn't want you to get hurt again nya ... Kira-san and Minami-san aren't here with us ..." Rin pouts.

"It's fine Rin-chan! Thanks for coming, I'm happy."

Honoka smiles and pulls her orange haired friend into a tight hug, forcing the latter to sit on the bed with her.

"Honoka-chan is Rin's friend after all nya~"

After a big hug and few words exchanged between the two friends, Rin finally takes her bag, getting out of it few copybooks. They tried to work together without being too distracted, and Rin also did her best to explain everything that had been done in class since Thursday when Tsubasa drove her back home. Until Rin received a call.

"N-NYA!" She suddenly exclaims, jumping to be on her two feet immediately, gathering everything in her bag. "I-I'm coming right now!"

"Rin-chan?" Honoka asks, stopping writing notes from Rin's copybood to curiously look at her. The latter awkwardly giggles.

"Sorry Honoka-chan, but Rin needs to go! You can keep this copybook with you for the weekend nya! Please, heal quickly and get some rest nya!"

And Rin storms off the bedroom, leaving a surprised Honoka. Rin really seemed to be in a hurry ... But she didn't explain what was the problem.

"I hope everything will be fine for Rin-chan." Honoka mutters, before letting her head fall on the copybook. "I don't want to work right nooow ..."

* * *

Since she left Honoka's house, apologizing over and over again when she had to brush past her friend's mother, Rin didn't stop running. And when she approaches this small and colored building, which seems now closed, with two women in front of the main door, she suddenly stops, heavily panting.

"Hoshizora-san?" One of the woman calls, approaching her. "You didn't have to run like that, do you know that?"

"B-but ..."

"O-Onee-chaaaan!" A crying Keiko suddenly leaves the other woman's arms, running towards Rin. "Y-you hewe!"

"Keiko-chan nya!" Rin immediately catches her little sister in her arms, hugging her tighter and stroking her hair to reassure her. "Onee-chan is so sorry ... She was with her friend, and she didn't pay attention to the clock ..."

The woman who was with Keiko, a little bit far away at first, approaches, with a crying baby into her arms. Ichigo. Rin bites her lips, her heart swelling with sadness and with a huge feeling of guilt. She made her two sisters cry ...

"I-Ichigo-chan ..."

The orange haired girl places Keiko on the ground and takes her other little sister from the woman's arms. Once the little Ichigo sees the yellow eyes she knows too well, she stops crying but rests her head into Rin's neck.

"Onee-chan is really, really sorry ..." Rin continues to stroke Keiko's hair, who's now glued to her legs, hugging her big sister this way.

"It's fine, Hoshizora-san." One of the woman smiles. "Seeing that Keiko-chan was worrying, Ichigo-chan started worrying, but it's fine now. We understand that you're pretty busy."

"But it's not a reason to come here that late ..." Rin sighs as she craddles Ichigo. "It won't happen again, and it's a promise."

* * *

"Aaah, it's finally the weekend!" Kotori smiles when Umi opens the door for her, being the gentleman she had always been. "Thank you, Umi-chan~"

Umi lightly smiles as she closes the door, but when she looks up, the ash haired nurse flings herself on her, wrapping her arms around her neck as she hugs a startled Umi.

"Wha- K-Kotori? Is there something wrong?"

"Can't I hug my girlfriend just if I want to?" Kotori smiles as she presses her body more against Umi's, who flushes red.

"Y-y-yes, of course ..."

"You're so popular, Umi-chan ..." The nurse finally releases her, taking both of her hand and drags her to the couch. "Even now ..."

"Huh?"

"You've always been popular, since we started middle school. And you've been even more during high school ... And now, you're still _the_ teacher."

Kotori sits, and so does Umi, as they still look at each other in the eye.

"I don't think so. Nozomi is also quite popular with the students, and I heard some students talking about the new English teacher, so you don't have to worry."

The blue haired woman gently smiles and pecks Kotori's lips. They know each other so well in reality, and Umi can already pinpoint that Kotori is still bothered by her popularity.

They met for the first time when they were really young. Well, they 'met' ... They just crossed path, when both of their mothers were driving them to school. They went to different elementary schools, but they lived in the same neighborhood. Back in time, Kotori was a very shy little girl, so she had to prepare herself mentally -during months- before finding the courage to go talk to Umi. The latter was really surprised the day Kotori came to talk to her but, much to Kotori's sadness, Umi stayed distant. Because she was moving house at the end of the week. Kotori chose the wrong moment to try to be Umi's friend.

But Umi came back. Not in Kotori's neighborhood like before, but she came back nonetheless. During their last year in middle school. And this time, Umi was in the same school as her ; she even was the transfered student of the ash haired girl's class. But with her physical appearance, her polite manners and her personality, Umi quickly became popular amongst the girls. Kotori didn't dare approach her : the blue haired girl was always surrounded by people, and Kotori was too shy anyway.

Everything changed during their high school years. Once again, they were in the same class and, once again, girls immediately started talking to Umi all the time, never letting her a chance to breathe and take a break. She was too polite to turn everyone down.

The first time Kotori finally was able to talk with Umi, it was the day the latter escaped all of her fans by going to the library, where Kotori had a hard time with a math lesson. To tell the truth, Umi's heart immediately melted when she saw the frown on the ash haired girl's face, and she sometimes wrinkled her nose in confusion when she didn't understand, restraining herself from sighing by biting her lower lip. She was cute. Too cute. And Umi couldn't help but gathered all of her courage to approach her and talk to her. Kotori wasn't like the others, always glued to her and giggling each time she was talking. She knew Kotori wanted to have a talk with her ; their eyes already met, and Umi saw that Kotori wanted to do something, but she never dared. And ... Kotori already did the first move, years ago, and she had been really nice with her. And everyone could have seen it ; kindness was written all over Kotori's angelic face.

 _"May I sit with you?"_

Kotori was speechless at first, not really believing that Umi was here, alone, speaking to her. She nodded and smiled, shyly, and Umi found her really cute, once again. Once she was next to her, Umi quickly noticed that Kotori was working on the math lesson, and immediately offered her help. And so, staying close to each other, whispering not to be thrown out of the library, they worked together. In reality, the two of them were stressed. Kotori was stressed because it's been a while that she wanted to have a talk with her, but she was the first who felt less and less nervous : she was afraid of Umi rejecting her, because of what happened the first time she tried to talk to her. While Umi was stressed, and tried her best not to show it. She wasn't used to be around a shy and kind girl like Kotori ; all of the girls that were always with her were just a bunch of students, gossiping about everything and always talking about their love lives, not hesitating to include Umi in such shameful things.

But Kotori did something to Umi that nobody ever did to her, and that disturbed her to the point of making her blush when she realized it. Kotori didn't know what she had done, she didn't even notice the blush on the blue haired girl's cheeks because she was too absorbed in her copybook, trying to do an equation Umi gave her to help her and to see if she had understood. She really didn't realize what she did.

Umi started being susceptible to Kotori's charms.

Luckily for the blue haired girl, she realized it few minutes before the two of them decided to leave the library and go home. They parted ways quite shyly but happy.

And the following week, Kotori didn't come to school. She even missed the test they had during math class, the one she studied with Umi. The latter worried, really. Kotori seemed fine when she left her to go back home ... But one of the girls that was always staying with the blue haired girl reassured her : Kotori surely caught a cold.

Except that Kotori never caught a cold.

When she came back to school, the week after, Umi was shocked and more than worried : the ash haired girl had scratches and scabs on her hands, some of them were even hidden under band-aids. She also had several band-aids in her neck, on her shoulders and one on her jawline, near her right ear. And she had bruises. No doubt that there were others under her clothes.

Kotori avoided questions coming from her classmates, and she even avoided Umi. During few weeks. It seemed that Kotori wanted to see her or, at least, have a talk with her maybe to really start a friendship. But each time, she seemed to move backwards, and continued to avoid her. Umi felt hurt, in a way, and she missed Kotori's soft voice and kind smile.

Umi never understood : how was it possible for somebody to hurt someone as kind as Kotori? It was sure that Kotori had been beaten and seriously hit, even if Umi eavesdropped her saying to some girls that she fell and hurt herself. She was lying, that was sure. Did one of her parents hit her? But since their last year in middle school, Kotori never skipped class and never came with such bruises and wounds.

 _"Kotori."_

One day, once classes were over, Umi found herself alone in a corridor, and Kotori was here too. She tried to go away, but Umi restrained her by gently taking her wrist, not to hurt her even more.

 _"D-don't ..."_

 _"What happened, Kotori? Who did that?"_

 _"I-I just fell, it's nothing to worry about ..."_

Kotori avoided eye contact, and it was the only thing Umi needed to breathe a weak _liar_. Even if they weren't friends, she felt attached to the ash haired girl.

 _"..."_

 _"Who did that to you, Kotori? I hope you realize it's really serious-"_

 _"I can't talk about it. P-please Umi-chan ..."_

With the 'Umi-chan', Kotori blushed while Umi's heart leapt up in her chest. She also blushed, and shook her head when Kotori apologized.

 _"P-please, it'll be worst if we stay together ..."_

Kotori ran away.

Umi never understood what was wrong, but she knew one thing : it was because of her. She wasn't the one who hurt Kotori, of course. But someone did ... Because of Umi. The latter reluctantly decided not to approach Kotori anymore, not wanting her to be hurt one more time like that. But few days after, everything became clear, when, after school, she spotted three girls that were always around her. But this time, they were with Kotori, and the latter didn't really seem at ease with them. Her amber eyes were even full of tears, and she was clearly scared. Frightened. She was shaking like a leaf.

 _"We told you to stay away from her. And stop hoping that Sonoda-san can be attached to a ... Girl like you."_

One of the three girls' voice was dripping with disgust and venom. It seemed that she was the leader. But then another whispered something and it was enough for the first girl to raise her hand.

Kotori never received the slap.

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Umi immediately interrupted them, tightly holding the girl's wrist so she wasn't able to slap Kotori. All of them were surprised to see her, and finally Umi understood that those girls were those who beat the ash haired girl like that, covering her with bruises and scratches. She learnt that it happened the day they studied together at the library.

 _"Leave."_

And Kotori broke down, crying her eyes out because of the fear she had felt when she was surrounded by those three girls.

 _"Kotori ... You'll never be alone. I promise. I'm here for you now, alright?"_

Umi hugged her, and their friendship started, blossoming into love few weeks after. None of them confessed, and they didn't have a hard time because of someone interrupting them, or anything like that. They were studying in Kotori's bedroom this day, with Umi trying to explain something to her. Once the latter understood that Kotori used this excuse of not understanding something just to be close to her and hug her, she laughed. Umi laughed, and that amazed the ash haired girl. Then, no word was uttered and they kissed. They just kissed, and it felt _so_ right thanks to their mutual feeling that they didn't have to do or say anything else.

"I love you, Kotori." Umi suddenly hugs her girlfriend, who blinks at first but quickly hugs her back, whispering a sweet _I love you too_.

Since what happened during their first year in high school, Umi knows that Kotori is afraid of her popularity. It traumatized her, and Umi understands why.

They kiss and Kotori lies down on the couch, dragging the teacher with her, before breaking the kiss. Her fingers run through Umi's blue locks.

"Say Umi-chan ... Do you have something planned tomorrow?"

"No. Why? Do you want us to go out?" Umi smiles, resting her head on the nurse's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I want you to meet my dad."

Umi's heart misses a beat, as she widens her eyes and raises her head.

"What?"

"Dad will be in town for the weekend, and so he asked me to come for lunch with him tomorrow. He also wanted to meet my precious girlfriend, so I told him Umi-chan was coming with me." Kotori smiles.

"B-but-"

"Awh come on Umi-chan~ You already met my mom, it's time for you to meet my dad! For once he's here without a stupid chick. He's a little bit awkward and difficult, but he's really nice."

"Alright, thanks Kotori, it reassures me a lot ..."

Kotori giggles and pecks Umi's nose.

* * *

The first years have just left the classroom, giving Nozomi few minutes to take a break, until the second years come, of course. And it doesn't take long for them to arrive, but ...

Their faces are all red while they're heavily panting. They don't wait for sitting on their respective chairs, catching their breath, under Nozomi's surprised but amused turquoise eyes.

"My, my ..." She says, smiling at the girls who are not resting their heads on the desks. "What's wrong?"

They're exhausted, that's putting it mildly.

"W-we ..." A light blue haired girl breathes, running her hands in her messy locks, tying them in a ponytail. "We've just had P.E. ..."

"But you all seem so tired, and it's barely 10AM girls."

"I-it's the new t-t-teacher ..." Another says, still trying to catch her breath. "She's so cruel ..."

"M-merciless ... Ahh, she knocked us out ..."

"Even if Rin l-loves running ... I-it was too much for the first day nya ..."

"An-and thinking we have P.E. on Thursday too!" Honoka fakes a sob, trying to slide one cheek where the desk is colder.

"She made us run under this sun! That was _so_ exhausting!"

"And we're dirty now," another second year complains, almost crying.

"But she seems nice though ..."

"T-Toujou-sensei ... Can we rest a little bit, please? Please?"

"Alright." The busty teacher smiles. "I give you quarter of an hour. We have two hours in a row today, so it's fine."

 _What's wrong with this new teacher?_ Nozomi thinks, sitting on the edge of her desk. _I don't want to see my cute little second years each Tuesday as exhausted as that._

* * *

Nico lifts her head when she hears the door of her office opening. Did someone knock and she didn't hear them?

"Nicocchi."

"Huh? Nozomi?" Nico blinks, surprised to see her best friend here. Well, if it's Nozomi, nobody has knocked ... "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Lunch break just started, Nicocchi." Nozomi giggles as she approaches the desk.

"Ah, you're right." The Principal glances at the clock, before stretching her arms. "Well, anyway, why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Indeed. Nicocchi, can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on what."

"Can you find the schedule of the new P.E. teacher on your computer, please?"

"Huh?" Nico narrows her eyes a moment, eyeing her purple haired friend, before looking at the screen. "Why?"

"I want to have a talk with her. She's too strict with the students, and today my second years were exhausted. And I can't waste too much time during classes, because I have a curriculum to finish this year."

"Mh ... Fair enough. Here." She turns the screen, offering Nozomi a better view of the schedule. "She finishes at 3PM."

"Alright. Thanks, Nicocchi. By the way, do you want us to eat together?"

"Yeah, why not."

* * *

 _"Today, exceptionally, you can go home now. I have something to do before 3PM, so I let you right now. Class is over for today, thanks for listening." Nozomi smiled at her students, who finally happily left the classroom._

Now, the Art teacher's heels resonate in the schoolyard, then in the gymnasium, where several students are stretching. It reeks of the end of the exercises. P.E. class will be over within ten minutes, approximately.

Nozomi immediately recognizes the first class of third years, the class 3-1. Where Nishikino Maki and Toudou Erena are. And the two of them are stretching together, helping each other, because it seems that today they had to pair up.

"Toujou-sensei?" A girl suddenly says, being the first to spot the Art teacher here, in the gymnasium.

Nozomi offers her a smile. "Where's your P.E. teacher?"

"Huh? Why do you want to see her, Toujou-sensei?"

"Do you have to know?" The busty woman answers, lightly giggling, her eyes almost mysteriously twinkling. Just to disturb the third year, of course. "Just where is your P.E. teacher?"

"Right here." An unknown voice suddenly rises behind Nozomi, catching all of the students' attention.

Nozomi only smiles. She never heard this voice before, and it doesn't sound like a teenager. It's the woman she wants to see, no doubt on that.

Her smile never leaving her face, Nozomi turns around, facing another woman. Taller than her, with nice curves, enhanced by her sportswear : grey cropped pants, which are hugging her hips and thighs, and a dark purple T-shirt, a little bit tight around her chest. Even if her breasts don't seem as big as Nozomi's, they're nice. To ogle, at least.

But what catches Nozomi's attention on the new P.E. teacher ... It's her icy blue eyes. She can see through them a sort of coldness, but also some kindness and loneliness, well-hidden though -but not enough to Nozomi.

And her hair ... Those golden tresses tied into a ponytail, with locks falling over her shoulders, and a purple hair clip that prevents a side of her bangs to fall right in front of her eyes ...

And her porcelain complexion ... This woman sems to take care of herself.

She's beautiful. She doesn't seem to be from here, but she's just beautiful.

"Why does Toujou-sensei want to see Ayase-sensei?" A girl whispers to her friend, who just shushes her and shrugs, her eyes focused on the two teachers.

But Nozomi heard it. And her smile grows a little bit wider.

"Ayase-san, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"First of all, nice to meet you Ayase-san, I'm Toujou Nozomi, and I'm an Art teacher here." Nozomi continues to smile, offering a hand to the surprised blonde, who hesitantly takes it and shakes it. "I also have the second years, class 2-3, and I know you have them too because they are with me right after their P.E. classes."

"Mh? Ah yes, I have them during the two first periods." The blonde P.E. teacher says. "Did you come to talk about them?"

"Yes, that's right." Nozomi nods, still smiling. "May I ask you, Ayase-san, to be nicer during their exercises? And maybe with the other classes too, please?"

"Nicer?" She lightly frowns, not really understanding where her co-worker is going with that.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, they were _very_ tired when they arrived in class. To the point of asking me if they could take few minutes to rest."

"So, you're basically asking-"

"If you can relieve them, in a way, yes. Cut back the warm-up, or spare your students doing complicated things in full sunlight, things like that." Nozomi is still smiling, and Ayase's left eye twitches.

"I'm just doing my work, you know, Toujou-san."

"I know and I'm not telling you to stop doing it, Ayase-san. Don't be too hard with them, alright? They're just students."

The purple haired girl gently smiles and squeezes the new teacher's hand, and the blonde immediately -but luckily, lightly- blushes when she notices that their hands have been interlocked during their entire conversation. Nozomi thanks her and then leaves the gymnasium with her usual smile on her lips. She never saw a P.E. teacher looking that gorgeous, to tell the truth. She's even attractive, to put it mildly.

"... Do you think that Ayase-sensei is upset?" A third year lowly whispers to her friend.

"We'll see if they cross path again."

The blonde teacher glances at her watch.

"Alright everyone." She claps in her hands, offering them a light smile. "Thanks for today, you can leave."

* * *

 **Sam Lim Ah! I'm glad someone found the idea of Nico as the Principal priceless! :p There'll be other surprises in the story of course, it's a surprising school after all! But maybe not the ones everyone thinks of. See you, thanks for taking time to read me~**

 **JayXNitro Buuuuut yeeeees Kotori appeared in the 2d chapter you idiot xD You made me laugh though! She appeared when Honoka came to the infirmary with Rin ; Tsubasa and Kotori treated her knees hihi. Maybe I'm going to fast in my descriptions? :o**

 **TokoXTsunami3 It's Nico and Maki after all, even if Nico is the Principal and Maki a student, they're not NicoMaki if they don't fight xD Thanks for your review, and anyway Erena is really troubled because of the night she had with Anju hehe! And Eli's here! See you~**

 **Rena Bodewig Even if they won't be** _ **the**_ **main pairing, they're still going to have cute scenes between them! And there she is, Eli, the super strict P.E. teacher :3 I'm glad you enjoy the story, see you next chapter~**

 **AnimeGrim If one of Nico's siblings has to appear, it's mostly going to be Cocoro, she's the oldest of Nico's siblings and seeing that she's a first year, the two others are in middle school so they won't appear each time either. And nop! Sorry about it, no NozoMaki, but totally yes for Erena x Anju! I hope you're not too disappointed haha I only see Maki with Nico, or if I have to pair Maki with someone else, it's Rin (it won't happen in the story though)!**

 **Adri-VolKatina Hey hey, yes, and now everyone is here! :D For Rin, you'll see ... She's bringing a big side story with her, but I won't spoil you. Everyone will have a sort of side story behind them too! And some characters have a big past behind them ... You'll see, you'll see!**

 **I know for Nico, when I read the reviews, I knew it would be a big thing haha I didn't even think about Eli as the Principal in the first place, even if it could have been possible because Nozomi was in the office. But it would have changed the whole story hehe And you were right about KotoUmi, so don't kill yourself please :3** **(but it was all Kotori's fault!)** **And thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm so sorry I had to update later than expected. I had a hard time with my phone, I lost everything on it because of a fucking updating. All of my photos, all of my apps and so I think I've lost my SIF account. That's ... Horrible. URGH. But! I'm glad I made the third chapter tonight. I had a lot of ideas concerning this story since I've updated the second chapter and I can't wait to write them ... !**

 **Also, I'm currently writing another drabble AND the second chapter of Families' pranks!, don't worry I didn't forget it (for those who are reading it, of course). I'm just studying for my exams that already began so sorry if I take time before updating the stories ...**

 **See you next time everyone!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I'm sorry it took longer than expected. I wanted to publish this chapter on Sunday (the 15th), but there was those attacks in Paris and it was really traumatizing ... It's traumatizing, even now. I mean oh my God, I don't even feel safe in my own country anymore, and it's horrible, and it cut everything inside me, I wasn't able to write during few days and I'm so sorry guys. I knew since what happened in January that there would have been sort of reprisal but I mean, to that point? How is it even possible ... It's going too far.

But I'm sorry to publish the chapter later than intended. Well, I tried to write more than intended too, I hope it's fine with all of you. But thank you anyway! For staying, and thanks for following the story, I'm glad you like it! :3 & I hope you'll like this chapter, I'm not really happy with what I've written, the only extracts I 'like' are those with Rin, so ... Well. I hope you'll forgive me to publish such thing haha ...

 **Btw,** I don't own _Love Live!_ hehe.

 _[and I didn't forget the two other fanfics I have to update, the one from Halloween and the mini stories, I'm currently writing, and I'll try to publish the new chapters tomorrow, because it's late now and I want to sleep. But I didn't forget them, promised! :*]_

* * *

A loud growl suddenly breaks the silence which had been dominating the whole classroom for the past five minutes. All of the gazes turn to land on one of the girls, who's sitting at the back of the room, and the redhead feels her cheeks burning. Behind her, Maki hears someone snorting.

"Fucking stomach." Maki growls and turns on her chair, facing Erena who's playfully smiling.

"I know you love being the center of everyone's world, _Nishikino-senpai_. That was just the perfect way to-"

"Argh, shut it Erena. You're the worst best friend ever." Maki scoffes, slightly blushing when she feels that some of her classmates are still staring at them. "I don't know what's wrong with you since the first day of school, but you're a big pain in the ass this year."

"Is it because I'm teasing you?"

"You're _always_ teasing me," Maki pouts, "and I don't really like it."

"Liar." Erena giggles. "You'd be so jealous if I was teasing someone else."

"Wrong. I'd be relieved, you don't know how much."

"I'm not really sure about that."

"Whatever."

Erena giggles one more time. Maki will always be the same ; the girl denying her feelings. It can sound weird but when she's denying her feelings, she's kind of expressing them at the same time. Maki is a contradictory girl. But you just have to know her, and you'll acknowledge her biggest personality trait : expressing her emotions, her feelings, in an unexpected way. This is what's touching about her ; and funny in the long term -you can embarrass her _so_ easily.

"I hope she's here, because if not, it means we're waiting more than intended for going outside to eat. And I'm starving, and I'm even more hungry when I remember that we said we're going to _this_ place for lunch today-"

"It's your fault if you didn't eat breakfast when you woke up this morning. Don't blame it on her."

"Protective, aren't we?" Maki smirks, and Erena only rolls her eyes, deciding that it's the best for her if she doesn't go further in this conversation.

"We've barely been waiting for five minutes-"

"But Erena, aren't you hungry when you're thinking of this burger in our plates? And the tomatoes in it?"

The dark purple haired girl chuckles when Maki's amethyst eyes start shining.

"I see that you're still fond of tomatoes."

"They're the best." Maki smiles. "You can eat them when they're cold or hot, in burgers or in salads, or just with salt ... And I'm not even talking about the cherry tomatoes! Tomatoes are just scrumptious~"

Erena's blue eyes never left her best friend during her small speech about tomatoes, as she slowly nods her head. "Oh waw, I never thought you were _so_ fond of tomatoes ... You can talk about them during hours, huh?"

"Yes! I-"

" _What about an oral about tomatoes, Nishikino-san?_ "

All of the third years suddenly turn their heads, their eyes landing on their auburn haired English teacher who's already in front of her desk, a smile plastered on her angelic face. Some students sit better on their chair, but the majority is curious and surprised : since when is she here? Nobody seems to have heard her enter the classroom.

Maki only gulps and blushes even more, avoiding looking at Anju.

" _Thank you Nishikino-san, by the way._ "

"Huh?"

" _It allows me to talk about the orals I want you to do next week._ "

" _NEXT WEEK?!_ " All of the girls gasp.

" _Hey, calm down everyone._ " Anju giggles, adjusting some papers between her hands. " _It's no big deal. Once again, it's only for me. It's just, what, five minutes : you're talking in front of me, so I can see how is your pronunciation, and maybe how you're building a plan, how much you can be persuasive during our interaction ... Because yes, I'm going to ask you few questions after the oral, to see how you handle things on your own. I even already did a list with various subjects that you'll have to choose!_ "

"This teacher is crazy ..." Maki mumbles, loud enough so Erena can hear her.

" _I'm not crazy, Nishikino-san. You do remember that it's my first time being a teacher, and I really want to grasp my precious students. And those orals are the next and last step._ " Anju flashes another smile. " _Well, I really have my head in the clouds and I forgot the list at home ... But I didn't forget your tests this time. I'll bring the list tomorrow and- oh, wait a minute. It's Wednesday today, right?_ "

Some students hesitantly nod, suspiciously eyeing the woman.

" _Ah, perfect! So it means I have you this afternoon, and during two hours in a row!_ "

"Oh no ..." Some girls growl, while other discreetly curse.

Anju only rolls her eyes. " _Come on girls, it's fine. I'll relieve the last hour ; I'm going to bring the list this afternoon, and during the last hour you're going to choose a subject for your oral and you'll start working on it, alright? It means less work to do at home for next week. And you'll just have this homework to do until next week, so ... Is it really that bad?_ "

The auburn haired woman's smile grows wider when she sees the ones on her students' faces. Perfect. It's a nice deal. No homework, just the oral they'll have to do.

" _Alright, we'll do that! Back to this hour now. I'm going to give you the tests you did last Friday. Honestly, it's not that bad, I was surprised. In a good way, of course. We'll just work on the irregular verbs again. I mean, you already know the 'main' verbs -like 'be' or 'eat' or 'sleep'-, but there are others that are super important too, and you'll need them. Also, I've decided this weekend to give you few lists once in a while ; lists of words, so you'll expand your vocabulary and you'll rock the final exams! The conjugation's quite simple in English, and despite what some people can say, vocabulary is what you need the most. If you don't understand the questions or even a text, there's no way you can answer or write something on it without being off the subject. There won't be just words on these lists, but also various turns of phrase because, sometimes, it's impossible to translate word by word. And a lot of students often do that and if it's a precise turn of phrase, it doesn't work and the misinterpretation is bound to happen._ "

Anju starts walking through the rows, giving her students the tests.

" _I'm really going to do my best to help you ace your exams, and I think that with some lists of vocabulary and with a lot of exercises on the new lessons, you'll work well. No doubt on that._ "

The teacher smiles as she gives Erena and Maki their tests, before walking back to the board, her heels clacking on the floor.

" _We don't have to correct the tests, really. You didn't make too much errors, and we-_ "

Erena's mind suddenly becomes overwhelmed within few seconds, while her cheeks start turning an adorable shade of red. She discreetly -but deeply- takes a breath, burying her head into her hands.

But she can't help and parts her fingers a little, taking a peek at the red digits that had been scribbled in the corner of her test. A smile finds its way, by itself, on her lips. The blue eyed girl quickly bites them, trying to hide and hold back a wave of happiness coming from nowhere, not to be caught stupidly smiling by everyone else in the classroom.

* * *

 _Mh ... It's not even midday, she should answer ..._ Nico lightly frowns, sitting on her desk, one leg above the other. The phone is glued to her ear, and the Principal is staring outside, her gaze unfocused though, waiting for her secretary to pick up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Ah, Koizumi-san!" Nico exclaims, straightening her back by reflex.

" _S-sorry, Y-Yazawa-san-_ "

"It's fine, it's fine, don't worry about it. Paperwork, right?"

" _In-indeed. D-do you need my help?_ "

"Mhmh. Say Koizumi-san, Hoshizora Rin's file is still incomplete, and you know that even if it's my first time as a principal, I need all of the students' files, right?"

" _I-I know! I convoked her last week, an-and she told me she was going to give them back before the end of the week ..._ "

"Except that it's almost the end of the second week." Nico sighs, absent-mindedly scratching one of her knees. "She seems to be a nice and serious student, I don't want to convoke her myself and freak her out, Koizumi-san. Can you ... Insist a little bit more, please?"

" _I-I wanted to see her today anyway, to ask her ..._ "

"She has certainly forgotten about it. Just tell her that she doesn't have to worry, that she didn't do anything bad, but I really need the papers she has to fill. And so, her file will be closed and we won't talk about it anymore!"

" _Al-alright, Yazawa-san ..._ "

"It doesn't enchant me either, to sort all of those papers and all ..." Nico mumbles, before arching an eyebrow when she hears her door opening, without a single knock. "Alright, thanks Koizumi-san. I rely on you! If she has them today, don't forget to come and see me."

The Principal hangs up, and then rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised to see you _once again_ in my office, Nozomi?"

"It could have been someone else." The Art teacher's voice rises behind Nico's back.

"You're the only one in this school who enters my office without knocking." The petite woman slides off her desk, her black heels meeting the floor with a faint _clack_ , as she turns and looks at her purple haired best friend, who's smiling. "Why are you here?"

"Can you give me the new P.E. teacher's name, please Nicocchi?"

"Ayase-san? Yes, wait a minute-" Nico starts typing something on the computer, looking at the screen, before stopping.

"What is it?" Nozomi asks, approaching the crimson eyed girl's desk.

The latter glances at her, narrowing her eyes. "Nozomi. Don't tell me you're interested-"

"She's gorgeous, you know?"

"You only met her yesterday! And you already want to have an affair with her?"

"You never said that a relationship between two teachers was forbidden, Nicocchi." Turquoise eyes teasingly glint.

"I know, it's because teachers are adults so ... Wait, whatever!"

"Oh come on, I gave her my name yesterday, it's kind of unfair if I don't know hers." Nozomi pouts, crossing her arms above her generous chest.

"You're troublesome, you know that, Nozomi?"

A soft knock suddenly interrupts the two of them, and Nico immediately gives the person behind the door the permission to enter. While the door opens, Nozomi focuses her curious gaze on Nico again.

"Why am I troublesome, Nicocchi?"

"Because, like you said it last week, you just want to 'bonk' with her! You're not listening to what I told you, Nozomi!"

"I've never said I wanted to bonk with her," the teacher shakes her head, "I just came here to ask you to tell me her name, that's all."

"With no ulterior motive?" Nico asks, raising an eyebrow, not really convinced.

"Who knows?" Nozomi giggles.

"Sorry for the bother, but-"

Nico's crimson eyes leave the sight of her best friend, landing on another woman, the one to whom she gave permission to enter the office while she was talking about a certain subject with Nozomi ...

"A-AYASE-SAN?!" The petite Principal suddenly shouts, freezing in fear and feeling a huge blush spreading all over her cheeks. She then coughs in her fist. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm ... Sorry for interrupting you, but I just wanted to ask you something, but- I can come back later. No problem with that."

"No. You can stay, Ayase-san." Nozomi suddenly says, as she tries to ignore the slight blush on her face. "I was about to leave, anyway."

Nico then looks at her best friend, suddenly surprised to see an embarrassed Nozomi in front of her. She can't help but snorts, and it doesn't go unnoticed by the busty woman.

"Nicocchi, I swear that I'll have my revenge soon." She innocently smiles, finally forgetting her pink cheeks, pointing a threatening finger to Nico -who gulps. "Have a lovely day."

And Nozomi leaves her best friend's office, carefully closing the door behind her before leaning against it, deeply breathing with relief. The blonde woman heard some indecent things about her, but it's a relief that she didn't hear the first part ... Because she doesn't know that they were talking about her in the first place.

 _But even though ... What a gaffe._

The gorgeous Ayase-san, who seems so calm and so composed and so cool, is going to see her as a sex-starved girl, or ... Worse ... As a kind of sex fiend.

 _Crap. Exactly not what I want._

Nozomi slides a hand through her purple locks, before sighing, finally walking away. Maybe she'll have to apologize to her co-worker next time they will see each other.

* * *

A knock on the door suddenly interrupts Anju's sentence. The teacher blinks at first, surprised. " _Yes?_ "

The door opens, revealing a pair of amber eyes and an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Anju-san ..."

"No problem Kotori. I was about to tell them that they could leave within few minutes to have lunch. What is it?" Anju smiles, finally speaking Japanese.

"Ah, perfect. Good timing, I suppose." The nurse giggles, her hands still holding the door. "I ... Have to talk with one of your students, actually."

Kotori's eyes scan the classroom, and then she gently smiles when she finally spots the student.

"Maki-san, can you come with me please?"

"Wha- me?" Maki blinks, pointing at herself, surprised.

"Yes, you." Kotori giggles.

"You can take your stuff Nishikino-san." Anju says as she rests one hand on the desk. "I don't think we'll be here when you'll come back, so take your stuff and go have lunch after your talk with Minami-san instead of coming back here."

"Err ... Yes, of course."

Once her bag on her shoulder, Maki meets her best friend's blue eyes.

"Since when a nurse convokes a student?" She quickly whispers, before leaving the classroom with the grey haired woman, who thanks Anju and closes the door behind them.

 _I was about to ask you the same thing, Maki._ Erena finally diverts her gaze and looks at her copybook, as surprised as the redhead. Indeed ... Since when a nurse convokes a student to 'have a talk' with them?

* * *

Maki quietly follows the ash haired nurse in the corridor, not knowing what to do, and even what to say. Kotori wanted to talk to her after all, she's the one who has to start a talk, right? What does she want, anyway? It can't be that bad. She's just a nurse. Students need to worry when one of their teachers convokes them or, worst, when the Principal herself convokes them.

A nurse ... Doesn't really summon you. Except when she wants to do a medical check-up with you. If not, nurses generally don't convoke students.

Maki's wild imagination starts overworking. _It can't be that bad ... It can't be that bad, can it?_ What if Minami-san learnt something about someone she knows, about her family? She's a nurse. She knows how to take care of wounded people, she knows how to treat them. She could work in a hospital. In a _hospital_. Everyone knows that Maki's parents are doctors, and that normally Maki has to take over the hospital her parents own -even if the family business now is quite complicated, seeing that her parents are divorced.

But whatever.

What if something happened at the hospital? What if something happened to her father? To her mother? No, it's impossible. They both know how to treat themselves when they're sick and-

 _Oh my God_.

What if one of her parents has a disease?

"Maki-san."

Kotori's voice brings the redhead student back to reality, and Maki instantly looks around her. She didn't even notice they're now in the infirmary, and that Kotori is holding the door of the nurses' office for her. She was too lost in her thoughts.

"Please, come in." Kotori gently smiles, tilting her head on the side to encourage her to step in the office.

Maki slowly nods and enters the room, feeling reassured thanks to the ash haired nurse's smile. It's been two years that Kotori is working in Otonokizaka as a nurse, and she's the nicest of the two nurses here. Not that Kira-san is mean and nasty ; it's quite the opposite. Kira-san is gentle, helpful and even funny, but Minami-san has this kind, sweet and peaceful aura around her. She's the personified kindness, to tell the truth. Every student here knows her and finds her incredible ; they don't hesitate to come to the infirmary so she can nurse them. They all like her, and sometimes she's more than a nurse towards them, being a friend.

Maki remembers that last year, when her parents started the divorce proceedings, Kotori had been there for her. Erena too, of course, that goes without saying. But it was strange, to have a nurse beside you, comforting you and listening to you. Indeed, Maki didn't really understand what happened to her parents so suddenly, and she was weaker ; she felt weaker. As usual, she tried not to show her feelings and so she let them eat her away. She remembers she had fights with both of their parents before the divorce proceedings, and she wondered if it was because of her, in the end. She wasn't really sleeping anymore, she even refused to eat in the morning and during lunch ; but she always ate -a little- at dinner, seeing that both of her parents were there.

And one day, she fainted at school. During P.E. class. When she woke up, she was at the infirmary, with Erena sleeping on a chair, her arms crossed on the edge of the bed and her head resting on them. And Kotori was there too. Always with her kind smile. Always with her soft voice. Always with her gentle and reassuring words. The grey haired nurse didn't push Maki this day ; Maki had been the one who cracked and told everything that was weighing on her heart. Concerning all of her anxieties, all of her doubts, all of her deep and crushing feelings inside her.

"So, Maki-san." Kotori smiles as she sits on a chair, points the other one in front of her, silently telling Maki to take a seat. "How are you?"

The redhead lightly frowns, not really knowing why she's here -because Kotori didn't convoke her just to know if she's okay or not. "I'm ... Fine. What about you, Minami-san?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Kotori chuckles, her sweet smile still dancing on her lips. "I know you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you, right?"

Maki slowly nods her head, not uttering a single word, her amethyst orbs never leaving Kotori's face. The latter giggles one more time.

"And I also know that you're a teenager in the prime of life, that you have crazy sex hormones like every girl who's seventeen."

Maki's face suddenly becomes as red as her short hair. She opens wide her eyes and puts the back of her hands against her cheeks, as if to cool them down.

"What-"

"I know that teenagers often search wild sex and a partner acting like a beast in bed-"

"WHAT?!"

What the hell?! Does Kotori want to talk about condoms and other ways to protect yourself, or what?!

The ash haired nurse laughs at Maki's red face and at the way she's twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, nervously and even quite violently.

"Wh-what's the point anyway?!" The student almost shrieks.

"It's just that you don't have to tell everyone Umi-chan's a beast." Kotori places a finger on her lips and winks. "Your class definitely thinks so, and even if I love it when she's all flustered like that, it's not nice for her."

Kotori chuckles, while Maki tries to collect everything in her brain. What ... Umi-chan? She blinks, momentarily forgetting her blush.

"W-wait Minami-san, you-"

"I'm the one who made the hickeys on her neck, yes."

"..." Another hot wave overwhelms the innocent Maki, who jumps off the chair. "I'VE NEVER SAID SONODA-SENSEI WAS A BEAST!"

"Really?" Kotori pouts. "But she told me this weekend that you were the one who told everyone at the back of the class-"

"N-NO!" Maki gasps, before slumping down on the chair, sliding a frustrated hand through her hair. "I mean, I ... Alright, I-I said something about Sonoda-sensei's hickeys last week, but I told that to Erena. Someone must have heard me ..." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

But Maki wouldn't have thought that the sweet and innocent nurse Minami Kotori was the one who had fun with her Literature teacher at school.

"Don't worry. In a way, you're helping us because now we have to pay attention when we're here." The nurse giggles, before offering Maki a gentle smile. "It's going to be our little secret, alright Maki-san?"

She then adds, with a teasing wink, "And try to be more discreet next time you're saying something about Umi-chan's private life, if not I'm the one who's punished in the end."

Maki gulps and slowly nods her head, before shaking it almost instantly. "Alright, I don't want to know. The hickeys and this conversation are enough for me. Can I go now, Minami-san?"

"Yes, you can."

"Alright, thanks. Bye."

And Maki quickly leaves the nurses' office, closing the door behind her. Kotori giggles when two hands find their way on her thighs.

"Umi-chan~"

"I still don't know why you really wanted me to hide under your desk while you were talking to Nishikino-san ..." Umi then curses under her breath when Kotori helps her to get up without hitting her head on the edge of the desk. "And why did you tell her so much about us?"

"I like when people are flustered. You should have seen her face at the beginning, it was priceless! But don't worry Umi-chan, you're still my favorite blushing girl."

The nurse smiles as she pecks her blue haired lover's cheek.

"And, to answer your first question, I wanted you to hide and be there because I want you to follow my example."

"Your ... Example?" Umi repeats, a curious frown on her face.

"Mhmh~ Not to stutter when you know you're going to talk to someone about something normally embarrassing, or when you know you're going to talk to someone who's kind of ... Important."

A light red hue starts coloring Umi's cheeks, who then rolls her eyes, crossing her arms above her chest in a pouting manner.

"It's not funny, Kotori. I was just too stressed Saturday."

"Of course you were." Kotori hugs Umi, her smile never leaving her face. "You just have to learn not to stutter too much, even if it was cute the way Umi-chan was talking to Dad~"

"K-Kotori, please ..." The teacher buries her head into the ash haired girl's neck. She sighs.

"You did good Umi-chan, don't worry about it. Dad really likes you. He saw that I was happy with you, and it's the most important thing for him, you know?"

"It's a father, after all." Umi smiles and nuzzles against Kotori's neck, earning a cute laughter.

* * *

"Honoka-chan, what do we have now nya?" Rin asks, closing her lunch box and sliding it in her bag.

"Art." Honoka smiles as she picks her own bag and places it on her shoulder.

"Do your knees hurt today, Honoka-chan?" The orange haired girl tilts her head on the side, her yellow eyes glancing at Honoka's still bandaged knees.

"A little bit ... But I'm fine Rin-chan! I walked this morning, and anyway, Mama is going to kill me if I continue to skip class." The ginger lightly giggles, and then sighs. "It was so good to laze around the whole day though ..."

Rin chuckles, starting walking down the corridor. "But don't forget to tell Rin if it hurts! Rin can take care of Honoka-chan nya!"

"Thanks Rin-chan~ But you already did a lot for me, you don't have to worry."

"Rin just carefully listened during the lessons to take every notes for you. It's no big deal, Honoka-chan. We're friends, right nya?"

Honoka beams at her. "Totally!"

"Honoka-chan! Rin-chan!"

Some of their classmates happily join them, and immediately start worrying about Honoka's wounds, showering the latter with lots of questions. They didn't have the time to do so this morning, during History class, because the ginger haired girl was late. Not because she was unable to wake up in time, but because of her knees. Even if Honoka just told Rin that they don't really hurt anymore, it's still annoying to have bandaged knees and to wake up in the middle of the night when they're rubbing a lot against the mattress or when they hit the wall right next to you.

... Alright, fine.

It still hurts.

"Huh?" Their light blue haired friend suddenly arches an eyebrow. "Who's the woman who's talking to Toujou-sensei?"

Honoka, Rin and the two other girls look in front of them, spotting their busty teacher talking with a chestnut haired woman in the doorway. Rin's yellow eyes suddenly widen, as she nervously gulps and takes few steps back.

"Rin-chan?" Honoka gently calls her, intrigued by her friend's sudden behavior.

"I-I ... R-Rin forgot something where we ate, Honoka-chan!"

"Huh? But there was nothing on the table when we left." Honoka blinks.

"Are you sure? B-because ... Oh, whatever nya! Rin's going to check, just to be sure!"

The orange haired girl turns on her heels and breaks into a fast run, in the opposite direction, just when Nozomi's turquoise eyes fall on her.

"Ah, Rin-san is right he- huh? What's wrong?" The Art teacher lightly frowns, surprised but also curious to see Rin sprinting, as the young girl disappears little by little from her field of vision.

"Ah ... I-I guess she's avoiding me ..."

"Why Hanayo-chan?"

The chestnut haired woman shyly looks at Nozomi, blushing because of such familiarities. She only plays with the hem of her white shirt, rather embarrassed.

"Ho-Hoshizora-san has to give me s-some papers back but ... I-I think she doesn't have them with her today ..."

"It's not really a reason to run away like that, don't you think?"

Hanayo only sighs at the teacher's words. "Y-Yazawa-san wants the papers back as soon as possible-"

"She wants them today, right?"

"The sooner the better, I think." The secretary slowly nods her head.

"You should go after her, Hanayo-chan." The purple haired woman smiles. "Rin-san is going to come back within few minutes because I'm going to start the lesson, and she had never missed a class. If you keep walking this way, you'll meet her, no doubt on that."

"Huh ... I-I think I'll do that ..."

"Or I give you the permission to interrupt my lesson today to have a talk with Rin-san. Exceptionally, of course~"

Hanayo shyly smiles, and shakes her head. "I-I won't. Anyway, thank you Nozomi-san, I'm ... Going to see if I can meet her over there."

* * *

 _Phew ..._

Rin sighs as she stops running, reaching the previous spot where she ate with Honoka, after three days at school without her. She catches her breath, hands resting on her thighs, her yellow eyes focused on the floor.

 _I totally forgot to fill the papers since the day she gave them to me ..._

But Rin also has her reasons. After all, she's working in a café every day, except on Tuesdays and Sundays, her days off. Rin heads to work right after class, and she comes home in the late afternoon because, before that, she has to drop by the child-care center, to get her two little sisters. In a way, Rin is lucky to have found such a perfect kindergarten : all of the childcare assistants are pretty nice with the children but also with the latters' relatives.

And they know why Rin has to work after school. They know why Keiko and Ichigo are always the last babies that stay in the child-care center, waiting for their sister to come and pick them up. They know she's just a second year student in high school and that, despite her young age, she behaves like an adult. She has to, anyway. For her sisters.

Before Ichigo's birth, the orange haired girl remembers that Keiko was in another crèche in town, but the staff here was a stickler for hours. The crèche had to close at 4PM, and it was not enough because none of their parents were able to make it in time, because of their work. Rin was in middle school back then, and she was the only one able to come and pick Keiko up, but always after 4PM. Never at four o'clock on the dot. They weren't happy with this fact, when you were late to come take the children back home.

So, Rin is really lucky to have found this day-care center. Kind of, _very_ lucky.

They're waiting with Keiko and Ichigo for Rin, and so they play with them and distract them as much as possible when Rin calls them to announce that she'll leave the café later than intended. If not, it's like last day : Keiko starts worrying and Ichigo mimicks her, and both think that their older sister had forgotten them.

But with two babies at home after a whole day of lessons and work, Rin doesn't have the time to take care of all of the important papers she has to fill. She already received a phone call from the owner of the apartment recently, reminding her that she has to pay the rent before the end of April.

Rin understands when she hears some parents saying that their children take the majority of their time. After all, it's true : Keiko is going to be four years old, and Ichigo has just turned one year old recently ; and both of them, as young as they are, take all of Rin's time. Especially when they come back home. They have to take a shower, to play. They also want a lot of hugs and kisses, seeing that they can't see Rin during an entire day.

But luckily, Keiko is old enough to play by herself and she also plays with Ichigo to let Rin some free time. Even if they're young, even if they barely know how to properly walk and speak, children understand what's going on around them. And this is really helpful, especially when Rin needs to prepare dinner for the three of them.

And of course, after dinner, when it's time to go to bed, Keiko and Ichigo suddenly are a bundle of energy -when it's like that, Keiko isn't helpful _at all_. Ichigo is the first to fall asleep though ; and depending the days, Rin has to scheme to calm Keiko down. But the latter quickly drifts off when her older sister reads her her favorite Disney story, _Lady and the Tramp II : Scamp's Adventure_.

But when the two are finally asleep, Rin has to take care of herself. She has to do her homework. She has to prepare things for the day after, like her sisters' meals. She also has to take her own shower.

Most of the time, Rin falls asleep within seconds. Sometimes, she even wakes up in the middle of the night, one cheek glued to the table and some papers in her hands. And seeing that it's the middle of the night, she doesn't have the strenght to take care of them ; she just goes to her bedroom to sleep again ... Because Ichigo always wakes up early. With her, Rin doesn't need an alarm, to tell the truth. Ichigo _is_ the alarm.

And once again, after waking up, the two children catch all of Rin's attention : making breakfast for the three of them, dressing them and herself at the same time, gathering everything the three of them need for the day -that is to say all of the stuff Rin needs for school and also her little sisters' lunch and their after-school snack. Then, they have to leave for the child-care center and, after, Rin can go to school.

The short haired student understands the parents when they're saying that their children catch all of their attention all the time.

Sometimes, those parents are just a couple with one child. Sometimes, it's a couple with two or three children. But they have a big house. They have a car. They have enough money to pay a babysitter once in a while, enough money to buy them lots of toys and lots of food. And they're lucky. Because they're two. Being two means that you can share everything : one can take care of the child -or the children- while the other is cooking ; one can rest a little while the other is playing with them or taking a shower with them ; one can stay with the youngest while the other heals the eldest's injury. Being two also means that you can alternate in the middle of the night, if one of the babies wake up crying. If it happens the first night, the father can wake up and let her wife sleep ... And the other night, it's the woman who gets up and lets her husband sleep.

Parents are _two_ , dammit. Rin is _alone_. In an apartment, with only the small salary she receives monthly that allows her to pay the rent, and allows them to have ... Some food ... For the whole month. She can't pay a babysitter to rest once in a while ; she can't buy extra things all the time either, despite her sisters' complaints. She doesn't have a car and she is forced to walk every morning to bring them to the child-care center and then to go to school by herself ; and she is forced to walk every evening, when they have to come back home. If only she was an adult with a car! They could sleep more, they could be at home earlier than usual and maybe Rin could rest a little ...

If only she wasn't _alone_.

She has to get up when Keiko starts screaming because of some nightmares, or when Ichigo cries because she has just lost her pacifier in the middle of the night and that she's awake because of that. If Keiko is suddenly hurt, Rin has to take care of her while keeping an eye on Ichigo, who's only one and who can get hurt anytime.

She can't take care of all of those papers, all of those mail. Not after such long and exhausting days. She's sixteen, with two babies at home. She can't. She just can't. Because on Sundays, she's resting. Even if it's not enough. Not enough at all.

 _I'm so tired ..._

Rin shakily sighs, burying her head into her hands.

 _You're so screwed, Rin._

"Rin-san?"

The orange haired girl suddenly looks up, startled, before biting her lips. Crap. The secretary is here, right in front of her, with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright R-Rin-san?"

 _I don't need people's pity ..._

"I ... Yeah. Yes, it's fine nya." Rin forces a smile.

"Oh, great." The woman sighs, obviously relieved. "Say, Rin-san, I-I don't want to pester you b-but-"

"I ... Don't have the papers."

Hanayo winces, her thumb suddenly drawing the contour of her lower lip, lightly biting it.

"Oh ..." And she adds in a whisper, "What can I do ..?"

"... S-sorry nya."

Rin diverts her gaze, looking at the floor once again. The contrast between its color and her shoes' color becomes rather interesting right now. Hanayo blinks once.

"O-oh, n-no! Don't be sorry, Rin-san! It's fine! Principal Yazawa told me that you don't have to worry and that ... Err-" The secretary seems to think a little bit, before smiling, "-that you're not doing anything bad. It's just to complete your file Rin-san, and ... And then, we'll leave you in peace. I promise."

Rin slides a shaky hand through her short orange hair, straightens her back, quickly glancing at the woman in front of her before focusing her gaze elsewhere. On the door next to her, for example.

"I ... Can I give them next week?"

"Ah, err ... That's a ... Very good question." Hanayo nervously chuckles, scratching her wrist. "I-I can call Principal Yazawa and tell you tomorrow, but ... If you can return them before Friday, it will be perfect, you know?"

"I-I'll try ... Nya ..."

"Thank you, Rin-san." The chestnut haired woman smiles, before glancing on the side. "You should go to class, I bet they're all waiting for you."

Rin slowly nods her head, and she immediately walks away.

* * *

 _Finally_.

Finally, this day is coming to its end. This is the third years' last hour, and the third and last English class they have on Wednesday. They don't know how the schedules were done this year, but seriously, three hours of English during the same day, it's ... Pretty hard. They're just lucky that Anju isn't strict ; not like their P.E. teacher.

" _You can take a break, girls. Five minutes. I'm going to search the list where I typed the subjects for your orals._ " Anju smiles, and then leaves the classroom.

Maki stands up, before stretching a little. Her amethyst eyes then fall on her best friend, who's intensely looking at her mobile phone, whispering some inaudible things for the redhead. The latter arches an eyebrow, then leans on to glance at the screen.

But Erena quickly hides it, clearing her throat.

"What?" Maki asks, putting her elbows on Erena's desk. "Are you hiding things from me, Erena?"

"Huh? I ... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Erena, Erena ... Did you get someone's number? Are you cheating on Yuuki-sensei?"

"Sh-shut it!" Erena is now blushing, glancing around them to make sure none of their classmates has heard them. "We ... We're not even together!"

"Come on Erena, you can tell me everything."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend. I deserve to know the truth."

"There are things who have to stay private, Maki."

The latter only pouts and sits back on her chair. "Will you tell me, one day?"

Erena looks at her, while the English teacher enters the classroom again, an unique sheet of paper in her hands.

"Maybe." The dark purple haired student whispers, before discreetly pointing at the board. "Now, be a good student Nishikino-senpai and set an example by listening to your teacher."

"Yeah, yeah. Do the same, Toudou-senpai." Maki rolls her eyes, turning her back on her best friend as she sits better.

" _Is everyone here?_ " The auburn haired teacher asks, her hip glued to the edge of the desk. Some girls mumble an apologize as they walk in the classroom. " _No problem girls. Now that everyone's here-_ " Anju closes the door, peeking one last time outside to be sure no one is still in the corridor. " _-I'm going to explain how it works, what I want from all of you with your orals next week. I'm going to give you the list, and the girl who has it will choose the subject she wants. Well, I'm sorry for the last girl : she'll have to deal with the last subject nobody chose ... But it'll be fine. The subjects I typed really are varied and you can find everything ; from underwater archeology to some endemic species, or even from haute cuisine to famous movies ... You'll see. Just write your name beside the subject you want, and make sure to write it somewhere so you won't forget about it. Even if you can come see me and ask me what's your subject, of course._ "

Anju smiles and gives a girl, who's sitting right next to the door, the sheet of paper.

" _I don't want you to build a whole presentation about the subject. No, not at all. Do the basic things : a question that grasps your subject. It exists thousand of questions that concern a same subject ; you're free to choose the one which inspires you the most. Build a plan that follows your question, find arguments and examples, and then conclude everything. It's really simple. I don't want you to talk to me about your subject during an entire hour, no ; make it quick, between five and ten minutes, seeing that after we're going to have a little talk about your subject. So, I'll be able to know if you can manage an interaction, if you can give tit for tat._ "

* * *

Of course, it was bound to happen. Erena and Maki are the lasts to have the list. And seeing that Erena is sitting behind her redhead best friend, she's the one who will have the last subject. She discreetly growls at this thought, discreetly and lightly getting up to glance over Maki's shoulder.

"Mmh ... I really wonder which one I can pick ..."

Erena's blue eyes finally find the two remaining subjects, and she gulps.

"Maki ... Please."

"The choice is hard ..." Maki slyly smiles, making her pen turn between her fingers.

"No, please. Don't do that. You're my best friend."

"Which one do you prefer, Erena? Between underwater archeology and ... Sex and orgasm?"

"Maki, please please please." The dark purple haired girl starts stressing, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. "You can't do this to me!"

"This one or ... This one?" Maki purposely slides her pen from _underwater archeology_ to _sex and orgasm_.

"Maki, p-please ... Not this one. Please please!"

Erena grits her teeth and finally sits, massages her temples, defeated.

"You traitor. You're the worst best friend ever, Maki."

The red haired student giggles as she writes her name next to _underwater archeology_ , sliding the list on her best friend's desk. "You also are a traitor, huh."

"What?"

"You don't want to tell me the things you hide. So, here's my revenge. Have fun with your oral."

The blue eyed girl loudly growls, reluctantly scribbling her name beside _sex and orgasm_.

* * *

Being the last who received the list, Erena was the one who had to bring the sheet of paper back to Anju when the latter told her third year students that class was finally over for today. After one hour of English class this morning and two hours in a row this afternoon, they all breathed with relief, happy to finally finish their Wednesday.

Erena clearly did her best to avoid the teacher's pink eyes, and then she stormed off the classroom.

Otonokizaka is just a cursed high school ; and she's just luckless.

"Erena, wait!"

The latter grumbles when she recognizes Maki's voice, who easily catches her again and starts walking next to her.

"Awh, you're totally mad." The amethyst eyed girl can't help but playfully comments.

"You're just a traitor. You're the worst best friend ever."

"I know, I know. You already told me."

"How could you do that?" Erena stops in her track, her clenched fists now resting on her hips.

"Revenge is the best medicine, you know."

"But you _do_ know it's going to be pretty embarrassing! You _do_ know everything that happened and-"

"That's the best part in my plan of revenge." Maki chuckles. For once she's the one who's not being teased to death ; for once roles are reversed.

"Maki-san, Erena-san!" A cheerful voice suddenly interrupts them, cutting Erena who was about to reply something to her best friend. "So, which subjects did you two choose?"

Their two classmates who just join them exchange an intrigued look when Maki starts laughing, while Erena loudly curses and leaves the building, her cheeks all red.

The main doors close by themselves behind her, and finally Maki's laughter fades away. Erena releases a deep breath she was holding back. The third year approaches the gate, deciding that she's going to wait for Maki here, before looking at a small figure who's turning her back on her. With black twin-tails, and red ribbons in her hair.

"Excuse me," Erena says in a soft voice, gently patting the girl's shoulder. "Are you looking for someone? Are you lost?"

The girl slowly -and in a creepy way too- turns to face the third year, anger already illuminating her crimson eyes. And she coldly asks, "Who do you think I am?"

"Huh?" Erena arches an eyebrow, surprised. "Aren't you looking for your sister or som-"

"I am NOT looking for someone because HOW CAN I BE LOST HERE?!" The girl suddenly explodes, her feet stomping on the ground.

"W-wow, calm down, I-"

"You remember me that pesky Nishikino girl! I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Maki? Pesky?" The dark purple haired girl can't help but giggles. She can be quite pesky, that's true.

"You're up the creek without a paddle and the best thing you think you can do is laughing? I already lost my credibility once with Nishikino, but I won't lose it today. Come with me!"

She suddenly grabs Erena's forearm and forcefully drags her inside the school again. Within few minutes, Erena finds herself in an unknown office, with this black haired girl in front of her.

"Your name."

"Wait, what's wrong? I didn't quite-"

"Give me your name!"

Blue eyes widen with fear because of the harsh and impatient tone this girl has just used. "T-Toudou Erena."

"Your class."

"Err ... 3-1?" Erena says, not really understanding where this is going.

"Perfect." The girl claps her hands after scribbling something on a small sheet of paper. "For your disrespectful behavior towards the Principal of the school, you have detention within two hours. Here. A teacher will be here to keep an eye on you."

"What-"

"Now, get out of here."

"W-wait, I'm sorry but I-"

"GET. OUT."

* * *

"What the hell?!" The black haired woman suddenly slams the door in Erena's face, who starts banging her hands on the door. "I didn't know! You have _no_ right to give me detention!"

"She's the Principal, she does whatever she wants. She won't listen."

Erena freezes at the calm voice behind her, glancing above her own shoulder to make eye contact with Maki. The latter is leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Wait, what- why-"

"I saw you being dragged by ... _Her_." Maki glances at the closed door before getting closer to her best friend. "See? When I told you she was unexpectedly childish and not terrifying at all. Congratulations Erena, you're the second student who has met the Principal of Otonokizaka."

Erena blinks twice, before falling down on the floor with a desperate breath. "Seriously ..." She grits her teeth, her blue eyes narrowing a little. "How can a Principal look like that? I thought she was a little girl in elementary school."

Maki laughs and offers a hand to her friend, who accepts it and gets up. "And she's easily offended. I almost had detention because I thought I was in the wrong office the day she convoked me."

"And she just gave detention to me. I need to come back to school within two hours." Erena pouts. "You're so damn lucky Maki, you know that, right?"

Otonokizaka isn't the only thing which is cursed.

Or maybe, just maybe, Erena is the one who's cursed this year.

"Come on. Let's go home so you can relax before coming back here."

* * *

"Huh?" Tsubasa suddenly stops in front of her car, noticing that Kotori isn't following her anymore. "What are you doing?"

Kotori gently smiles. "I'm waiting for Umi-chan. Seeing that we stayed longer than expected because the young Saki's parents couldn't have come sooner, she told me she was staying too to check the papers her first years gave her today."

"Do you want me to stay with you until she arrives?" Tsubasa asks, twirling her bunch of keys around her index finger.

"No, thank you Tsubasa-chan! That's nice though." Another gentle smile. "But you certainly have other things to do. And they're certainly more important than staying with me during few minutes."

"Going to the supermarket? So interesting." The green eyed woman sarcastically says, before chuckling.

"You need to." Kotori giggles. "You're a nurse, you have to eat to be in good health. Give an example, Tsubasa-chan."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, Kotori. Have a lovely evening."

"Sure. No doubt on that." Kotori wiggles her eyebrows, earning a laugh from her colleague.

The short haired woman then enters her car, waves at her friend before driving away. Within few minutes, she's out of her car, locking it behind her. It seems like she has been lucky today : the parking spot she found is near the little space reserved for shopping carts, and right in front of the entrance of the supermarket. To tell the truth, parking her car is a thing that upsets Tsubasa : not that she doesn't know how to do it -she had her driving license hands down seven years ago after all-, but sometimes it just takes so much time to find a good parking spot just to do something that's going to take you few minutes ...

But now, she just has to do her grocery shopping after this lucky break. As quick as possible to go home and get some rest.

And here is our short haired nurse, one hand on her shopping cart and blindly walking straight on, holding some butter and turning it to spot the use-by date. Her cart abruptly comes to a stop and Tsubasa immediately looks up, knowing that she has just bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-" She suddenly stops when two soft blue orbs land on her guilty figure, but they also widen with surprise. "Kousaka-san?"

"Kira-san." A kind smile starts dancing on the brunette's thin lips. "It's nice to see you here. How are you doing, since last time, when you accompanied Honoka back home?"

Tsubasa smiles back at Honoka's mother. "I'm fine, thank you. I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you with the cart?"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm not _that_ old and I'm still able to stand." She chuckles.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you. It would have taken the cake for a nurse!" Tsubasa lightly rolls her eyes, before flashing another polite smile. "Talking about Honoka, how is she? I haven't seen her this week, so I guess she feels better?"

"Indeed. Well, she came back to school today. She said she was fine but maybe you'll see her at the infirmary soon ... You certainly know how clumsy she is."

* * *

"Onee-chan, is everything alright?" Yukiho suddenly stops when she notices that her older sister isn't following her anymore, resting against a display rack with several cans of food on it.

"I-I'm fine ... It's just ... I didn't think I'd have walked so much after staying in bed during few days, you know." Honoka weakly giggles, before straightening her back, extending her legs.

She tries to ignore the pain coming from her knees, gets closer to her sister and takes from the latter's hands the packet of cereal.

"Let's go find Mama, Yukiho! And stop worrying about me!"

And the two of them find their mother almost immediately, between the frozen food and the fresh produces sections.

"Oh? Isn't it the nurse from last time with Mama?" Yukiho asks, tilts her head on the side and looks at her shocked sister. "Onee-chan?"

"It's-"

"Oh, good timing! Yukiho, Honoka! Over there you two!" The woman waves at them, while they come nearer.

"Hello Yukiho, Honoka." Tsubasa smiles at the young girls -and it seems that her smile grew a little bit wider when her shining green eyes met bright blue ones.

"H-hi, Kira-san ..."

"Oh Kira-san, it reminds me ... I owe you something, for Honoka. Would you like to come over for dinner soon?"

Tsubasa's eyes twinkle with amusement. Honoka, on the other hand, feels her jaw drop to the floor. Almost.

"I can't refuse Kousaka-san, even if it's kind of embarrassing-"

"Nonsense, Kira-san." Honoka's mother happily smiles. "I can propose you next weekend. I think it's too early if it's this weekend, right?"

"Yes, a little." The nurse chuckles. "Is next Friday fine with you, Kousaka-san? I have something planned next Saturday and I'm afraid of taking too much time and coming back too late."

"Alright, alright. You have your own life, after all. So, we set this date?"

"Of course~"

The green eyed woman can't help and glances at the second year, who seems totally ... Confused. Surprised. And a little bit flushed.

"Onee-chan, you fine?"

"I-I am! Of course I am! ..."

* * *

"Wait."

Maki suddenly stops in her track her eyes looking at the red man which just turned green, cars braking and stopping right before the zebra crossing, as some pedestrians cross the road. Erena turns to shot a curious gaze at her redhead best friend.

"What is it, Maki?"

"Do you have to go home right now?"

"Not really." Erena shrugs. "I have detention within two hours, so it's no big deal if I don't go home before. Why?"

"Can you come with me? I forgot that my mother and I have a dinner with my family this Sunday and I have to buy my cousin a gift for his birthday last week ..."

"You unworthy cousin."

"Mou ..."

"Of course I'm coming with you." Erena smiles as she starts crossing the road, dragging Maki by the arm. "Let's do some shopping by the way!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What do you want to offer him?"

"Mhh ..." The redhead lightly hums, pressing her lips together as she bites them from the inside. "Maybe a videogame? I don't know, it's my mother who insisted on that. It's been years I haven't talked to him, and so suddenly I have to buy him something for his birthday just because my aunt asked my mother to come this weekend."

Maki sighs and crosses her arms above her chest, while the two teens stay on the sidewalk, following its path as they turn at a corner. Then, they hurtle down a big street, where there are numerous stores.

"I need shoes." The redhead announces, stopping in front of the window display of a shoe store.

"What type of shoes?"

"Boots."

"Boots?" Erena blinks. "But it's going to be summer soon, Maki!"

"And what about the rainy season? At least, I'll also have boots for next winter."

"Don't you want to buy ballet pumps? It's pretty cute."

Maki glances at the blue eyed girl next to her. "Mmh ... Well, I'll buy my cousin's present first, then I'll look at some shoes."

"If I can find a swimsuit and some shorts before coming back to school, it'll be perfect." Erena crosses her arms behind her head.

"How many swimsuits do you have, Erena? I remember that last summer you bought two swimsuits. You already need another?"

"The one I prefered -you know, the blue one with polka-dots?- became slack. I just want to see if I can spot one that I'll just have to have, you know."

"You just want to brag, right?"

"Yeah yeah." Erena rolls her eyes, waving Maki's words off with her hand as they both enter the videogames store. "So, which one do you want to buy him exactly?"

"A sport thing? I don't know, really." Maki stands in front of various sleeves, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger, her amethyst eyes looking at everything. "What do boys like?"

"Soccer game, no? Or a war game. Where you can shoot the others." Erena says, while taking a sleeve and turning it to read what's written behind. "Or this? It's a race game."

Maki takes the videogame Erena hands her, before deeply sighing. "It's easier to find gifts for girls."

"It's because you don't really know him, that's all." The dark purple haired girl chuckles. "Or why don't you buy him a simple shirt? Uncomplicated, and less money spent."

"Mmh ... No, I don't want to waste more of my time. I'll buy this race thing and at least it's over and we can go see things for ourselves."

* * *

Maki drags her blue eyed best friend in the last store, remembering last minute that her uncle wanted her to drop by the pet store to buy him some mash for his cat because he can't do it by himself this week, because of overtime. The first things that greet them in the store are accessories, mostly for dogs. Like collars.

"That's a big store, damn it. I'm going to ask someone because, you see, my uncle really wants a special mash for his cat. His cat is the king at home." Maki rolls her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to see the kittens while waiting for you." Erena smiles and then walks away.

She immediately spots the area where there are children, tugging at their mothers' handbags, shirts or even their skirts, asking them to adopt this kitten, or this other one, ... These mothers all look quite annoyed. There are other kids who only are petting the kittens, and these ones really behave good, to their parents' relief.

Erena approaches an empty space, where three kittens are running after each other. The grey and white one tackles the tabby ginger one, and then the latter, with dark ginger fur jumps on the two, nibbling on the grey kitten's ear, while the tabby one gives him a hit with his little paw. Erena giggles, her heart melting at their sight.

The blue eyed girl extends her hand in their space and makes a noise with her mouth to call them. Immediately, the three kittens raise their heads, their gazes landing on Erena's hand as they run to it, as she moves her fingers on the floor, trying to create a scratching sound.

"Hey, calm down you three." She chuckles as the grey and white kitten, plus the dark ginger one, are biting her fingers, while the other gives several hits with his paw again.

"Ara~ Aren't they cute?"

Erena glances on the side, spotting some locks of auburn hair right beside her. She then freezes when her blue eyes are suddenly immersed in pink ones.

"S-s-sensei ..?" Erena stutters, not really expecting to see _her_ here.

The woman laughs. "Oh come on Erena. Don't call me 'sensei', we're not at school anymore."

Anju then cracks a smile, and also extends her arm in the kittens' space. Her hand brushes Erena's -who immediately blushes and looks away-, and Anju strokes the grey kitten behind the ear, earning a loud but cute purring.

"What are you doing here Erena, by the way? Wanna adopt one of them?"

"No. I'm ... Just with Maki. She wanted to drop by the pet store to buy something for her uncle." Erena says as she tries to release two fingers from the tabby mini cat's fangs. "An-and you?"

"I want to adopt this baby girl." Anju's smile grows wider as she takes the grey kitten she was playing with in her hands, rubbing her own nose against the little cat's pink muzzle.

The teacher then giggles when the kitten gently bites her nose, placing a paw next to her left nostril.

"She's so cute, isn't she?" Anju looks at Erena, her sweet smile never leaving her face.

"Totally ..." Erena lightly breathes, touched by the scene in front of her.

"I already came here yesterday, to tell the truth. I instantly fell for her ... And I can't help but fall for her once again today. What do you think about it? Do I take her with me?"

Anju places the kitten right next to her face, the mini cat almost leaning against her cheek, as she flashes another smile at the dark purple haired girl in front of her. Erena tries to ignore the faint blush on her cheeks, smiling back at her teacher, trying to act kind of confident.

"If you're ready to have a cat-"

"I am!" Anju immediately cuts, her index finger caressing the nape of kitten's neck. The latter purrs again, closing her bright green eyes and tilting her head to try to get an ear rubbing. "I already have everything for her. Food, toys, a basket and all."

The blue eyed girl lightly chuckles. "So why not? I'm sure she'll be happy with you."

Anju nods her head and nuzzles against the kitten's face again. Erena looks at her during few seconds, before clearing her throat and diverting her gaze to look at the two ginger kittens who are still playing with each other.

"You ... You did it on purpose, right?" Erena quietly blurts out the question that was burning her lips, after one long minute of silence between her teacher and her, avoiding the latter's pink eyes.

"Mmh?"

"Oh please. Don't act as if nothing happened ..." Erena sighs, still avoiding eye contact. "You knew I'd have been the last to have the list with the subjects for the orals."

By looking at the little pets, Erena misses the teasing twinkle in Anju's eyes, who hides a grin behind her free hand after placing the grey kitten on her lap.

"It's just too bad no one in this class dared choose _this_ subject. It's not my fault if you're stuck with this one in the end." The English teacher tries to hold back her laughter.

"I- ... P-please Anju ... Can I change?"

Anju arches an eyebrow, before playfully looking at her precious student.

"Nope." She giggles. "I'm sure the night we had is going to help you."

The auburn haired woman winks, while Erena gulps, feeling all of the blood she has in her body is rushing to her head to color her cheeks.

Why is it so suddenly hot here, in the pet store?

"Also, it sounds nice." Anju smiles as she gets up, her new kitten in her arms. Erena mimicks her by reflex, curiously looking at her, while she reluctantly stops playing with the two ginger mini cats. "The way you're saying my name, Erena. I like it. Really."

The dark purple haired girl violently blushes one more time. How is it even possible to look like a fool and to lose your composure like that, within few minutes?

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." Anju innocently smiles, as if she had never teased Erena, waves at her and then walks away with the kitten.

But Erena hears Anju's light giggle even though, and she buries her head in one hand. She really wonders how this year is going to be, really. Why did Maki and her choose to go to this gay club few weeks ago? Not that she regrets it, not at all. It's just ... Anju should have been a new student at Otonokizaka. Or she should have been an English teacher, but in another high school. Or maybe Erena should have had another English teacher ; not the one with whom she had a great night.

"What did she tell you to make you as red as that?"

Erena jumps with surprise and turns round, coming face to face with her best friend.

"What-"

Maki teasingly smiles. "I saw you, with _Anju_. So? Tell me, I want to know."

"It's none of your business." Erena pouts as she diverts her gaze.

"Awh, come on Erena! It's so great to see you in such helpless state-"

"Hey!"

"-because you're always teasing me. All the time. And whatever. Tell me."

Erena deeply sighs, before looking at her watch.

"She's just teasing me, that's all. But it's because of you, Maki."

"I'm sorry, what?" Maki blinks, before twirling her hair around her finger. "Since when it's my fault? I have nothing to do between her and you."

"You're the one who chose underwater archeology and left me with sex and orgasm, huh."

Maki suddenly laughs.

"I can't wait to see your oral in front of her!"

"I think I'm going to be sick that day. _Whatever_. I'm leaving, I have my detention soon."

* * *

Hanayo slowly licks her upper lip, her right foot repeatedly hitting the floor in a tapping sound. She glues the phone even more against her ear, waiting for the Principal to pick it up.

She's stressed. Rin seems to be a nice girl, kind, very pure and serious ; but she also seems to have a hard time with important papers. And even if Principal Yazawa is also a nice woman, she has her own limits to her patience too, like everyone else. She needs every student's file completed, and Rin is the only one who can't give the papers back for now.

" _Koizumi-san? Are you here?_ "

The purple eyed secretary suddenly blinks, realizing that Nico has picked up but that she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the Principal talking to her at first.

"S-sorry Yazawa-san! Y-yes, of course I'm here, I ... Sorry."

A faint chuckle rises through the phone. " _Don't worry about it, Koizumi-san, there's nothing wrong with that. Let me guess ... You're calling to talk about Hoshizora Rin?_ "

"Y-yes ... I saw her this afternoon, and-"

The Principal sighs, and it interrupts Hanayo who discreetly gulps. Indeed, Nico has limits to her patience ...

" _She didn't have them with her today, right?_ "

"Yes ... I'm sorry, Yazawa-san."

" _It's not your fault, but I really need them. I think I have no choice, and I'll have to conv-_ "

"N-no!" Hanayo suddenly says, shaking her head by reflex. "I-I can handle that, Yazawa-san! I-I mean ... She's going to return them before Friday, she told me that and-"

" _What if she doesn't return them, Koizumi-san?_ "

The secretary bites her lower lip, places her left elbow on her desk and starts massaging her forehead. Rin is nice, really, but ... To tell the truth, she seemed quite tired today.

"I- ..." Hanayo, defeated, sighs. "I-I don't know ... I just don't want Rin-san to be involved in something that is going to become bigger and bigger ... No?"

" _Koizumi-san. Hoshizora Rin didn't do something serious, I just need to close the file and that's all. It's not a big issue, you know?_ "

"I know but Yazawa-san ... You know how hard and stressing it becomes for the students when the Principal convokes them, right?"

" _True._ " Nico giggles. " _Say Koizumi-san, may I ask you something?_ "

"O-of course! Whatever you want!"

" _Are you close to Hoshizora Rin?_ "

"C-c-c-close?" Hanayo stutters, lightly blushing. What does she mean by 'close'?

" _In your daily life ... Like, do you know her?_ "

"N-no, not at all! I mean, I know her name because I'm the secretary but that's all. Why?"

" _It seems that you want to protect her, in a way._ "

Hanayo raises an eyebrow, not massaging her forehead anymore but absent-mindedly playing with a pen. "I just don't want the students to be confronted with stressful things and situations ..." The secretary starts drawing a star on a Post-it, darkening its edges.

" _I understand. Are you sure you can handle Rin's case?_ "

"Yes, Yazawa-san. As soon as she brings me the papers back, I'll give them to you. Immediately. I promise."

" _I know Koizumi-san. I already told you I rely on you, right? So ... You can go home. Don't overwork yourself, alright?_ "

"Y-yeah, thank you Yazawa-san ... See you tomorrow."

They both hang up, and then Hanayo gathers her stuff and leaves her office, locking it behind her. She immediately finds herself lost in her thoughts once again, a little bit curious. She already saw students forget the papers they have to fill with their parents, but they generally return them as soon as possible so they don't have to deal with the administration anymore. To err is human, after all. But Rin keeps forgetting them. It could have been normal, some people have their head in the clouds and sometimes they have other priorities, like everyone else. But the orange haired girl is young, she's just a second year student. She can't have a lot of big priorities, right? Not that it's impossible, but teenagers can rely on their parents. Of course it's sometimes difficult, and sometimes parents don't talk with their children when they need it -especially when they're teenagers-, but Rin is polite, kind. So are her parents, certainly.

It also could have been normal that she keeps forgetting the papers, but with her behavior today ... She wanted to avoid Hanayo, as soon as she saw her with Nozomi. It's as if she felt guilty ... Or something like that. Right?

"Keiko-chan!" A voice suddenly brings Hanayo back to reality. "What did Onee-chan say last time? With the red man and all?"

"To wait hewe ..."

Hanayo spots a bright orange haired little girl, who looks down, pouting, and kicks an invisible stone on the sidewalk. And then she sees another orange haired girl, a teen this time, who's extending her arm towards a baby girl, walking step by step, rather hesitantly. No doubt.

It's Rin.

With two little girls who really look like her, even if the youngest has light blonde hair, although this color seems quite orangey -or is it because night is slowly falling? Did Rin just pick up her sisters? As late as it is right now? Wait ... Isn't she already at home? Generally, students head straight home when school is over, except if they have club activities, of course. But Rin isn't wearing Otonokizaka school uniform anymore, but she still has her bag and it seems pretty ... Full.

And she's also with these two adorable babies, who really seem to be Rin's sisters.

"Rin-san?" Hanayo blurts out, without even realizing it.

The cat-like girl turns her head and blinks at first when she sees the secretary of her high school here, and then she gulps. Just with that, Hanayo can feel that the student isn't at ease, at all. However, the two little girls are rather surprised to see an adult who knows their big sister. The youngest is now tightly holding Rin's hand -maybe she's scared, because Rin doesn't really seem happy right now-, and the orange eyed little girl curiously looks at Hanayo.

"Onee-chan? It's you' fwiend?"

"Err ... N-not really, Keiko-chan nya ..." Rin awkwardly, even nervously, giggles.

"It's Mom's fwiend?"

"... N-no, Keiko-chan, no ..." The student sighs and weakly shakes her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Hanayo suddenly apologizes. "I ... I was just surprised, I ... It's nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

The adult forces a smile and then turns round, instantly walking away. Rin's parents seem to leave their work late, don't they? She seems to be the one taking care of her sisters. Seeing that these two have some cute and small bags on their back, they're certainly leaving the crèche or something like that. Does Rin have to pick the two of them up each day? Maybe her parents-

"When can we see Mom, Onee-chan?" Keiko asks, her voice fading away, as she takes Rin's hand to cross the road with her.

Hanayo stops in her track when she hears the little girl's words. But Rin is already on the opposite sidewalk, and so the secretary never heard her answer.

* * *

 _It's so weird._

Only her footsteps can be heard in the corridor, being the only source of noise here, in Otonokizaka high school, as late as it is right now. There's no one else here, except her and the empty classrooms, which still have their doors opened, meaning that the cleaning lady is still busy with another area of the school.

Alright, she's not really alone if you include this woman and the person who's going to keep a close eye on her.

Erena deeply sighs. She can't believe it : the Principal gave her detention earlier, and asked her to come at school at 6pm, to do whatever the teacher who'll be here with her will want her to do. Great. It's perfect. But let's be positive : at least, the Principal didn't keep her back after class on Friday.

But it's a pure joke. Maki should have told her how the Principal really looked like, and so the dark purple haired girl would have been at home, doing whatever she likes to do -like maybe taking a hot and relaxing bath- and not wasting her time here.

Another deep sigh.

And Erena finally reaches the door of the classroom which is often used by students who have detention. But it's just the beginning of the school year, so she'll be alone. With the teacher, of course.

The young woman finally opens the door, closes it behind her before freezing when a sly smile greets her.

* * *

 **TokoXTsunami3 Haha I'm sorry, I'm doing my best to write when I can and update as fast as I can! Sometimes it took longer than expected, especially if I'm not happy with what I've written at first :p And yeees, there's everyone now! Thanks for your review, I'm glad you're still here. :3**

 **Nathy11 Hehe, thanks! Happy to read you, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters! And Eli combines good even with everything!**

 **AnimeGrim Since that Eli was the last to appear, I really wanted to plant seeds of doubt by saying that maybe the P.E. teacher would have been a boy and all ... & I really see Eli as the strict teacher but she's too loved by her students despite her personality. And yes, you guessed right! NozoEli, EreAn, KotoUmi, NicoMaki, RinPana and TsubaHono are the best! :3 I'll do my best to give every pairing cute scenes and a sort of side story, so everyone will be pleased. That's also why Erena and Anju didn't really interact the previous chapter, I'm too afraid of giving them too much importance than the other pairings in reality, that's why I really 'softened' the previous chapter ... They're like one of my favorite pairings, and I don't want to leave behind other pairings either ... But with what happened during the 4th chapter, don't worry, they'll interact a lot haha! Thanks for you review anyway, it warmed my heart, really thank you. (& maybe I can write HonoMaki, I already read a good story with them but sorry no NozoMaki, Nozomi belongs to Eli :p :3)**

 **JayXNitro Hehe I understand you, I'm really lazy too sometimes, I also skip extracts in a story when I'm reading before going to bed and that I become really tired :p And yeah, Umi isn't the pure Umi we know anymore ... But I like this trait of character too hehe! Thank you! :3**

 **ixamxnoxone Ah, I'm glad you like the story! And the way I write the characters too, thanks, it's really impelling for me to continue the story! I always try to do as if I were in the characters' shoes, to tell the truth, I'm reassured it seems to work!**

 **Someonefromnowhere Same as before, thanks! Yeah, maybe my way of writing the characters works for real hehe I try to improve each chapter anyway, I hope you'll still like it! Thank you, see you soon~**

 **I hope you like how I write Honoka's mom. I can't help but see her as a welcoming person, a really nice woman who feels kind of forever grateful when someone helps one of her daughters (because she cares so much about them!) ... I hope the fact that she really wants to invite Tsubasa for dinner isn't too weird.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if the story progresses slowly too, I mean I really want to put the beginning of the characters' relationships in place before going way further. Lots of things are awaiting them ...**

 **Well, I really try to bring the 'big' of the story little by little, I try to keep a decent timeline (let's say it like that) and I'm sorry if it's slow and maybe a little bit confusing, I'm ... Too easily immersed in cute scenes, and it's also my first time writing a whole story with 'connected' chapters and all, so maybe it's not really the best for now. I really try to improve each time, I hope it's still fine with you!**

 **But there'll be a time skip soon, maybe within two chapters, I don't know, it depends on what I'm going to write next time haha ...**

 **But thanks for all your support, your reviews and all, really, you don't know how much it's encouraging! You guys rock, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HALLELUJAH I FINALLY PUBLISHED THE FIFTH CHAPTER**

 **Sorry for the lateness guys D: I thought I posted the previous chapter around December the 10th, and I was** _ **so**_ **wrong! I hope you'll all forgive me, it's been what, two months ... Truth to be told, I've been caught between babysitting, Christmas and New Year, my exams (IT'S OVER YAY!) and all, and mostly I've been really upset with what I was writing in this chapter.**

 **I had to write it several times, and I'm still not proud of myself with what I'm publishing now ... But at least, I'm publishing it. I just hope the sixth will be better (concerning the quality).**

 **Sorry once again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter though! (I'm sorry for the lack of NicoMaki for now, but a Principal and a student, it's quite complicated for now hehe but I have few ideas for them, don't worry about it! Slowly but surely ;))**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here, Erena!"

The latter gulps, ready to take a step back, but a soft hand gently grabs her wrist, dragging her better in the classroom.

"Come on, come on, don't be afraid."

A giggle fills the room, and this causes Erena's heart to skip a beat. Of course, the young purple haired girl feels it and mentally curses : no, not that. _Not that_. Everything except _that_.

"So, Erena. Apparently, you're an insolent girl?" The sly smile turns into a playful one, and the student finally dares look Anju in the eye.

"What? No, I-"

Anju giggles one more time, cutting her. "Principal Yazawa forgot to call me after giving you detention, so she called me few minutes ago to tell me what you did to be punished. You're a bad girl."

Erena blushes and looks away. "I didn't know ..."

"I understand, though. I met her last year, when I went on a training course before passing my secondary-school teaching diploma, and I also was surprised. She could have been a student, really, but no, she was a teacher -because you have to be a teacher before becoming principal, you know. But she easily gets irritated, it's not surprising that she decided to give you detention." The English teacher chuckles, while Erena slowly nods, growling inside her. After all, Maki managed to escape detention days ago, but not her.

"Wait ... You only passed your diploma last year?"

"Mhmh." The pink eyed woman smiles. "I already told you and your classmates that you're my very first class. I'm lucky I've found a job right after finishing my studies."

"S-so you're still very ... Err ..."

"Young?"

"Yeah." The dark purple haired student lightly clears her throat. After all, she thought Anju was her age when they had _their_ night. But when she saw that, in the end, she was her teacher, Erena automatically wondered how old Anju was ; usually, teachers aren't that young. They are around thirty, sometimes more (most of the time).

"If it's interesting for you, I'm twenty-four. But come on, we're not here to talk about me, please take a seat."

Erena gets Anju's age out of her head and does what she said, not hesitating to choose a chair right next to the window ; it's better to space out and be lost in your thoughts, and time passes faster during class when you're against the window. It's a strategic spot.

"What do I have to do during this hour?"

Anju sits on the chair behind the main desk, bringing some papers out of her bag. "I don't know." She simply answers, shrugging. "Principal Yazawa didn't tell me what, so I guess you can do whatever you want to do. Except leaving early." The pink eyed woman giggles.

"What? Seriously?" Erena arches an eyebrow. What kind of principal is this Yazawa? Who even forgets to give the student something they have to do during detention?

Their eyes meet, and Anju sympathetically smiles, before looking down at what she starts writing.

"What do you think of Nola, Erena?" She suddenly asks out of the blue.

"Huh, what?"

"My new kitten's name. Nola." Another smile. "Do you like it?"

"Mm ... I-I guess?" Erena blinks, surprised to hear Anju ask her such thing. Does she really want to know what she thinks of her kitten's name? For real?

"I think it's pretty cute. And ... It suits her, in a way."

"If you say so. But wait a minute, you just left the pet store with her minutes ago, and ... And you were in the classroom before me. How-"

"A car can be very helpful, you know. I'm just lucky the cops didn't catch me."

"Does that mean that Nola is alone in a house she doesn't know?"

"There's my odor everywhere in the apartment. And when your detention will be over, I'll go straight back home anyway. She'll be fine. She's going to take her mark by herself, without someone always interrupting her to give her a cuddle." Anju chuckles, a sweet smile illuminating her face.

Erena's blue eyes soften at this sight.

"You're ... Very affectionate with her, aren't you?"

Anju nods. "Mm. I love cats, and a kitten is just irresistible. I'm sure you'll be gaga with her when you'll come next time."

Erena's ears almost perk up, and she instantly flushes bright red.

"N-next time?"

As an answer, Anju only smirks, focusing then on the papers in front of her.

* * *

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Erena stops staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, looking up at the English teacher who's only smiling. As usual. "Why? I didn't even use it!"

"Just give it to me, please."

Erena bites her lips, holding back a growl while she's looking for her mobile phone in her bag.

First of all, Maki left her the worst subject of the oral she's going to do in front of Anju : sex and orgasm. Second, she met the Principal of Otonokizaka and the latter decided to give her detention. Then, she had a talk with her English teacher in a pet store, who seems to be a woman who loves teasing the others -and especially her. The same English teacher the Principal called to keep an eye on her during the detention, of course. And _the same English teacher_ who wants to take her phone, while it was in her bag.

This day couldn't have ended in a worse way.

The only positive thing that happened today was when Anju gave them the test they did last week ; the test on which she wrote her phone number. On Erena's test. She was so happy. She doesn't even know why, but she was happy, really. Even if Erena chose to hide it from Maki -because she didn't want her redhead best friend to tease her again on her weird relationship with their teacher- ... But this triggered the fact that Maki took the underwater archeology subject, in the end. To punish her for her secrets.

"Thank you." Anju smirks while she purposely brushes her fingertips against Erena's -who tries to have some control over her red cheeks-, then she walks away with the phone in hands.

The student decides to focus on the sheet of paper, without a mark of ink on it. Anju gave it to her but she didn't say what she has to do with it ... What is she supposed to do, anyway? The Principal didn't choose some exercise or something like that? For real?

 _Bzzt._

Erena frowns and immediately looks at the auburn haired woman, who's writing something on her phone.

"Hey!" Erena suddenly says, getting up, her hands on the desk. "You have no right to do that!"

"Mh?" Anju giggles and furtively glances at the blue eyed girl. "I just changed my name on your phone and I also sent myself a text, because you still haven't done it."

"I- ..." Erena pauses, surprised, flustered. "I-I wanted to do it this afternoon but-"

"Ara Erena, you're so cute~" The teacher smiles as she approaches the purple haired girl once more, handing her her mobile phone.

"Huh?" This time, her cheeks turn bright red. She didn't see those words coming. At all.

"I'm glad you wanted to send me a message as soon as you noticed that I wrote my phone number on your test. Here, you can take it back."

* * *

"Keiko-chan, Ichigo-chan, be careful."

Closing the door of the apartment behind her thanks to her hip, Rin lets go of the two little hands that were gripping her own, hard. Keiko immediately rushes in the corridor, to the living room, quickly followed by the dark blonde haired baby girl. The latter staggers but holds herself back thanks to the wall right next to her, even if her big sister was ready to catch her, arms already extended, just in case of.

Keiko's crystal-clear voice suddenly calls the little girl, who starts walking again, more carefully this time. Soon enough, they are both laughing, with these baby laughters of them that are filling the whole apartment, and Rin sighs with relief, a smile dancing on her lips. Even if Keiko and Ichigo take the majority of her time, there's nothing better than seeing them happy, hearing them laugh like that and play as if that was the most important thing in the world. As if problems didn't exist.

And it's nice, for Rin. It's nice to acknowledge the fact that she doesn't screw everything up.

 _Of course_ , it's complicated to take care of two babies and, _of course_ , she makes mistakes. But Keiko and Ichigo are happy. Rin hasn't screwed this up. She can make her sisters happy. _She can_.

"Keiko-chan."

"Mmmmyes?"

"Onee-chan is going to cook dinner, alright? Be a good girl nya! And you too, Ichigo-chan."

Keiko barely nods her head, intensely watching Ichigo who's trying to put two pieces of a puzzle together. She then shakes her head and takes the two pieces to assemble them, under her little sister's attentive eye.

Keiko loves puzzles. Rin bought her first last year, before Ichigo's birth, and the two of them did it four or five times together in a row. Since then, Keiko knows how it works and is now very skillful to make one entirely, and on her own.

It also seems that she's happy to teach it to Ichigo.

Rin looks at them druring few minutes, before deciding to go to the kitchen. Searching for something to cook, the orange haired student deeply sighs when she notices that she has to do grocery shopping soon -soon meaning tomorrow, with the two little demons under her feet.

 _It's going to be mashed potatoes plus ham tonight ..._

And so Rin sets to work.

She chooses to cut the ham on the table, being able to keep an eye on Keiko and Ichigo who are both still focused on the same puzzle. That's when she notices out of the corner of her eye the papers she has to fill out for school.

' _ **Along with the first photocopies, each student must provide**_ _ **the photocopy of their parents' earnings**_ _ **.**_ '

Rin widens her eyes at the first bold sentence she reads on one of the papers.

But too surprised, shocked and overwhelmed by a sudden wave of panic, the orange haired girl didn't notice that the blade of the knife had approached her hand.

She suddenly gasps and whimpers when it cuts her fingers.

* * *

Erena peeks at her watch.

Thirty minutes left.

Defeated, she sighs and even headbutts the desk in front of her, before resting her forehead on it. The sound of a pen scratching against a paper stops right after.

"... Erena, are you okay? What are you doing?" Anju's sweet voice fills the classroom.

"Nothing." Erena replies and grumbles. "That's the problem. Principal Yazawa didn't even tell me what to do, and she didn't give something to you that I have to do either."

The pen starts scribbling something on the paper again, swiftly and softly. "Then, you can decide to work on something. It's going to be bloody annoying and too long for you if you're not doing anything before the end of your detention. So try to get ahead of your homework, no?"

"I don't even see why I have detention in the first place ..." Heaving another sigh, Erena sits better on the chair, rubbing her forehead and her temples. "And I have nothing to do."

"Are you sure?" Anju stops scribbling whatever she was scribbling on the sheet of paper she has in front of her, glancing at the dark purple haired student through her auburn bangs.

Blue eyes meet pink ones. And the two blue orbs widen, while another shade of red crawls to Erena's cheeks. Once again. "N-no way ..."

"It's better if you work on it now." Anju shrugs. "Less homework to do."

"..."

It's incredible how Erena's lips never change, never swell up or start bleeding with all of the times she's biting them.

In a way, her teacher is right : if she starts working on her oral, she'll just have to learn it by heart when she'll be at home and nothing more.

 _But it's so embarrassing ... What kind of subject is that anyway?!_

And which question can she choose? There are too much linked to sex and orgasm. She can't build a whole oral around 'What is an orgasm?' : the answer would be in the introduction, and she's going to say only one sentence for the whole thing. Impossible. They have to talk during few minutes. Plus, this question seems too stupid.

'Is it possible to have an orgasm each time?' also seems pretty stupid. Everyone knows that it depends ; sometimes yes, sometimes no. It just ... Depends. Even if Erena -until her eighth grade- always thought that yes, a girl could have an orgasm each time she was making love ; she was so pure and so innocent back in time. Well, it's not really wrong either ... It depends on the woman. There are girls who are more ... Sensitive than others, let's say it like that. And all and all. _It just depends, dammit_.

 _Oh my God, I'm really going to talk about sex non-stop in front of her._

"Erena."

The latter's ears perk up and blood rushes to her cheeks immediately. As if Anju heard her thoughts.

 _The last thing I need is that she's able to read what's on my mind ..._

"Y-yes?" The blue eyed girl stutters, startled by the teacher who is now definitely leaning over the desk -and Erena didn't notice that Anju came closer, too lost in her thoughts.

"I see that you don't seem inspired." A soft giggle, which also sounds teasing. "Do you want some help?"

"I-I-" Erena suddenly -and quickly- shakes her head, her eyes widening, as if she was scared. "N-no, thanks ... I-I can do it on my own! An-and it's not even fair for the others!"

"You know, some of your classmates already talked to me about their subjects right after class, and some even wanted advice. It's totally fair."

Much to the third year's surprise, Anju takes the chair next to her, turns it and places it in front of the other side of the desk. She sits, smiling, as she's now next to the dark purple haired student.

"I can help you."

 _She's so stubborn._

Anju smiles. "Did you already think about the question or not at all?"

Erena clears her throat. "N-not really ..."

"Alright. Well, let's do that first-" The pink eyed teacher takes Erena's pen and writes the subject on the sheet of paper. "Pay attention to the subject first. Which is ... ?"

"Oh, come on ... I know it ..."

"Mmh?"

"..." Erena covers her face -and her blush at the same time- thanks to both of her hands, as she squeaks, "S-s-sex and o-orgasm ..."

"Good." Anju laughs and, even if Erena can't see her despite sitting right next to her, she knows that her teacher has this stupid grin of hers. "Sex and orgasm. And you know what? The ' _and_ ' is pretty important, because you have to talk about the two things, not just about sex nor just about orgasm. Both."

Erena finally drops her hands, but keeps quiet though. Anju fiddles with Erena's pen during few seconds, before circling 'sex' and 'orgasm' with its tip several times.

"You just have to find a question that includes the two subjects."

The student helplessly nods, not wanting to say out loud what she thinks of her oral, or even about the question that has just popped in her mind. Anju chuckles and puts the pen down on the sheet of paper.

"Alright. I think you're kind of lost right now ..." The auburn haired woman pauses during few seconds, catching her student's attention who eventually dares look at her. "But I also think I know how I can help you. And what if you start with this?"

Another slow nod, and then Erena freezes.

It all happened within few seconds. Two? Five? She doesn't know, but _it happened_ anyway.

One of Anju's hand had found its way through some purple locks, stroked them, gently cupped the back of Erena's neck while a soft pair of lips brushed against Erena's.

Blue eyes widen at first. Erena then blinks when she realizes that Anju has just given her a peck and is already separating her thin lips from hers. Blood rushes to the third year's cheeks ; but she nonetheless reacts when she feels that Anju's breath isn't tickling her face anymore. Erena immediately wraps her arms around the English teacher's neck, intertwining her own hands behind it, as if to stop Anju from moving backwards. Their lips meet once again, the two girls enjoying it as they close their eyes, both melting into the kiss. It leads to another, and another, and another. Anju's hand leaves the back of Erena's neck, clinging onto the dark purple haired girl's back, gripping her blue blazer.

* * *

"Umi-chan?"

When she hears her name, the blue haired woman raises her head from a big red file, full of papers. She arches an eyebrow when she saw her co-worker and friend Nozomi, smiling, her hand ready to turn the door handle to enter the teachers' lounge.

"Oh, Nozomi. I haven't seen you today." Umi politely smiles. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine, thank you Umi-chan. What are you doing here?" As usual, Nozomi cuts to the chase. "It's late, there's no one here anymore. Well, except Erena-chan."

"Huh? Erena-chan?"

"Toudou Erena. She's in detention." Nozomi giggles.

"There's already a student in detention?" Umi blinks, surprised. "The year has just begun."

Nozomi shrugs and opens the door, her turquoise eyes never leaving Umi. "But tell me, why aren't you already at home?"

"Kotori stayed here a little bit more because a student was at the infirmary and her parents weren't here, or something like that. So she decided to keep her company. But I got engrossed in the first years' papers and I totally forgot that she was waiting for me, and ... I have to put this file in the closet here to remember I have to give it to Yazawa-san tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. You know how Nicocchi is when it comes to important papers ; she wants to clear them out as fast as possible." Nozomi chuckles, finally stepping in the room when Umi is right next to her.

But the Art teacher didn't notice that someone else was ready to leave the staffroom, and the two of them collide. Nozomi staggers, but a hand immediately catches her wrist to help her stabilize.

"God I'm sorry Toujou-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine-" Nozomi looks up to see who saved her. She smiles, "-Ayase-san, thank you." The grip on her wrist softens and then this pleasant sensation vanishes away, while Nozomi offers the blonde woman another smile. "Sorry for bumping into you, I didn't realize that someone could have been behind the door."

A light smile appears on the blonde's lips, and Nozomi discreetly presses her own lips together when she notices it. It's the third time they cross paths, but it's the first time Nozomi sees a smile on the P.E. teacher's face. Even if it's a small one and not a smile from ear to ear, the purple haired woman can't help but think that her co-worker must look incredibly beautiful when she's truly smiling. Because when they met each other for the first time, she already found her beautiful, even with her cold demeanor.

Clearing her throat to interrupt her own contemplation, Nozomi remembers Umi, who's still behind her.

"Oh! Ayase-san, did you already talk to Umi-chan?"

"Um, not really. I just arrived two days ago, so I didn't have time to meet all of my co-workers."

"So you're Ayase Eli-san, the P.E. teacher that was in Russia?" Umi finally speaks.

"Indeed, it's me. Nice to meet you ... ?"

"Sonoda Umi. Literature teacher. Nice to meet you too."

They politely shake hands.

 _Ayase Eli, huh ... ?_

"Well, sorry but I'm kind of in a hurry. Kotori is really waiting for me." Umi offers them both a polite smile as she enters the room, puts her file away in the closet and leaves.

"Kotori? I already heard this name ..."

"Minami Kotori-chan." Nozomi smiles. "She's one of the nurses of the school, and she's Umi-chan's girlfriend."

Eli slowly nods her head. When, suddenly, what happened earlier in the day hits Nozomi, as she starts feeling bad when she notices that she's now alone with Eli. After all, the latter heard a small part of her conversation with Nico, when they were talking about ... Some things, shamelessly, like Umi would have said.

The turquoise eyed woman clears her throat one more time, standing on tip-toe to look over the P.E. teacher's shoulder.

"Say, Ayase-san ... Did you see a mobile phone in the room? I'm here because I forgot mine when I left earlier, so ..."

"Mh ? Ah yes, I put it in the drawer just in case of." Eli turns on her heels, walks to a desk and opens a dawer, picking the device and immediately handing it to Nozomi. "This one?"

"Ah, perfect. Thank you!" Nozomi smiles when she retrieves her phone, sliding it in her handbag. "So ... Why were you in Russia?" She asks, trying to strike up conversation, to get to know the blonde, as the two exit the room. "Some ... Late holidays?"

"If only." Eli forces a laugh, as they both close the door of the teachers' lounge behind them -and at those words, Nozomi knew she made another gaffe.

"I ... Listen, I'm sorry if I asked such thing, I didn't mean to-"

"I know." The icy blue eyed teacher cuts her, forcing a smile this time. "It's just that my little sister got into a car accident, and I had to come back to Russia to see her and support my grandmother."

Nozomi winces, then sighs. "I'm sorry to hear that, I ... Um ..."

"You couldn't have known. And you don't have to be sorry Toujou-san, you did nothing wrong. She does well, even better than what the doctors expected, so it's fine."

The Art teacher slowly nods, before deciding to change the subject, directing it elsewhere. "So ... Does your grandmother live in Russia?"

"Yep. I even lived with her when I was younger."

A soft but sincere smile dances on Eli's lips, and Nozomi's ones lightly part, forming a slight 'o'.

 _Just as I thought ... She's even more beautiful when she's smiling._

The Art teacher sweetly smiles as she listens to Eli, while both leave the building, breaking the ice at the same time.

* * *

"Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi and Eli instantly stop talking when they hear the purplenette's name, looking in front of them to find two other women standing near the gate, apparently waiting for them. Eli recognizes the blue haired one : Sonoda Umi, she has just met her, few minutes ago. And the other ...

"Kotori-chan." Nozomi greets her with a wide smile.

"Umi-chan told me you were still here, so I thought that we could go grab something together before going home!" Kotori beams at her, before looking at Eli. "And you're Ayase Eli-san, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Minami Kotori!"

Eli politely smiles. "Yeah, Toujou-san already told me who you are. Nice to meet you too, Minami-san."

"Oh come on, you can call me Kotori." The nurse says, still grinning.

"So call me Eli, please."

"Alright, Eli-chan~ You're coming with us, right?"

"Err ..." The blonde teacher instinctively glances at Nozomi, only to see a mysterious smile on her purple haired co-worker's lips. "Y-yes, why not. Thanks."

"So, let's go!" Kotori slides one arm around Umi's. "Nozomi-chan and I went to a café during the holidays, where they serve lots of things, like parfaits and all. It's a pretty good place, and I really wanted to bring you here, Umi-chan."

"F-fine." Umi says, letting Kotori drag her. "I owe you that after all, I made you wait a lot."

Kotori chuckles and pecks her lover's cheek, making the latter blush. "Oh come on Umi-chan, it's not a big deal."

"B-but Kotori ..."

"U-mi-chan~"

Nozomi giggles when she hears them, and especially when Umi gives up, muttering a light ' _You're unfair, Kotori_ ', her heart melting in front of the ash haired nurse's cute smile.

"They're so different, yet they seem to care a lot about each other." Eli absent-mindedly says, a small smile on her face, while she's walking behind the couple next to Nozomi.

"You know what they say : opposites attract, Elicchi."

Eli freezes, stopping dead in her track, some pink tinting her cheeks little by little.

"Wha-"

"Don't you like it?" Nozomi pouts. "'Elicchi' suits you, you know?"

"I-I-"

In front of her embarrassed co-worker, the Art teacher teasingly giggles. "Come on, we're going to see each other every day! I don't want Elicchi to call me by my last name anymore ... Please, call me Nozomi~"

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

Keiko suddenly appears in the kitchen, alarmed by Rin's whimper, holding Ichigo by the hand. Both approach their big sister, Keiko catching the hem of Rin's skirt and tugging on it, while Ichigo puts her feet on Rin's, wrapping her arms around her legs not to lose her balance.

"Onee-chan is f-fine, just ... Just leave me alone two minutes nya, Onee-chan needs to take a band-aid ..."

The tips are always kind of treacherous. They are the things that are bleeding the most when it comes to a wound, even if it's just a thin and simple cut.

"Band-aid?" Keiko slowly repeats, letting go of her sister's skirt. "Onee-chan has boo boo?"

"Yeah, Onee-chan has a boo boo. Please Ichigo-chan nya, get off."

"Show me?"

"No Keiko-chan." Rin discreetly growls, trying to get rid of Ichigo who's literally clinging onto her legs, reluctant to let go of her yellow eyed sister. "Not now. And please Ichigo-chan, get off Onee-chan's foot."

The dark blonde haired girl shakes her head and buries it between Rin's knees.

"Ichigo-chan nya!"

"N-no."

"Onee-chan will play with you two after, alright nya?" Rin tries to scheme, while taking one paper towel with her uninjured hand to wrap it around her two bleeding fingers.

The same paper towel which instantly turns bright red, blood staining it.

Hearing her sister's words, Ichigo reluctantly loosens her grip around her legs, now tightly holding the fit hand Rin is offering to help her stay on her feet. It's out of the corner of her eye that the baby girl sees the red paper towel around her eldest sister's fingers, a droplet now running down her wrist and arm. Rin doesn't even have time to release the little girl's hand and make her way to the bathroom that Ichigo suddenly bursts into tears, loudly crying and already hiccuping.

Two surprised orange eyes land on Ichigo, while Rin's yellow ones show panic more than anything else.

"I-Ichigo-chan nya? What's wrong?"

But the baby girl lets her loud sobs engulf her, her high-pitched voice resonating in the entire apartment as she cries even louder than seconds ago. Hot tears hurtle down her cheeks.

Surprised by Ichigo's distress, Rin squats in front of her and gently rubs her shoulder with her uninjured hand, softly asking, "Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Show Onee-chan, tell Onee-chan where it is ..."

Ichigo's cries start giving Rin a headache. The latter winces but decides to keep focusing on her sister, Keiko curiously watching the two of them.

"Ichigo-chan nya. Onee-chan can't do anything if you keep crying like that ... I can't take care of you if you're hurt. Ichigo-chan, where does it hurt? Please nya?"

Hiccoughing and tears still trickling from her puffy and reddened eyes, Ichigo tries to calm herself down, catching her breath. Whimpers continue to escape her lips, making Rin believe that she's going to break down one more time, and that it will be worse than this first heartache. The student sweetly proceeds to stroke Ichigo's dark blonde tresses to soothe her, and the little girl finally opens her yellow eyes -the same as her big sister. These tired eyes that fix a precise spot : Rin's hand.

And finally, it hits the eldest. Ichigo started crying because Rin cut herself ; because she saw the blood and didn't understand at first what was going on with the only one person who takes care of her.

"Oh, Ichigo-chan ..." Rin looks at the bloody paper towel before hiding it behind her back, her gaze then landing on the baby girl once again. "It's nothing. Everything is fine ... Onee-chan is fine. It just stings a little, but it's fine nya. Look, we're going to treat it together, alright? So you'll see that it's not a big deal."

Rin stands up.

"Keiko-chan, are you coming nya?"

The young orange haired girl vigorously nods and Rin leads her sisters to the bathroom, sitting in front of them to show them -and especially Ichigo- everything she does to treat her cut fingers : she sprays some disinfectant on them, silently cursing -because it stings for real-, pats around the thin red lines with a cotton wool to make sure that the band-aids will stick around her fingers. And, finally, she puts the two small band-aids, under her sisters' attentive eyes.

"And here we go nya." Rin smiles, noticing that Ichigo isn't hiccuping anymore. "Onee-chan is now totally fine nya! I'll remove the band-aids tomorrow and everything will be over! See Ichigo-chan, it's not a big deal, right?"

The two yellow eyed girls look at each other and, even if Ichigo is still tearful, she seems to have understood the whole thing.

"I'm goin' to play!" Keiko suddenly claims, rushing out of the bathroom within seconds, making Rin blink. They're not sisters for nothing.

"Alright Keiko-chan, but when I call you to come and take your shower, you're coming nya!"

A ' _yep_ ' echoes, and Rin rolls her eyes, grasping the disinfectant and everything she took to nurse herself, putting them back in the medicine cabinet. While doing so, she notices that Ichigo is still there, closely watching her own small hands, sniffing from time to time. This sight just breaks Rin's heart, and even more when she thinks of the huge sadness Ichigo had few minutes ago ; when she remembers how loud her cries were, how worried and desperate she sounded, how her angelic face became terrorized and wet from the tears within seconds.

When she saw the blood on her big sister's hand, maybe Ichigo thought Rin was going to leave Keiko and her, to abandon them and disappear after that. She also maybe thought that Rin was in danger, that she wasn't even safe where the three of them currently live ; maybe she thought she was living in a dangerous place, that the one and only mother figure she knows couldn't even protect herself and, so, that this same mother figure couldn't protect her at all.

Of course, Ichigo counts a lot on Rin ; certainly more than Keiko. She relies on her the most. Not because she's barely one year old and that she is still a baby, but because she feels and understands what's going on around her. After all, Rin had always been the one who held her and craddled her when she was crying. She had always been the one who had to wake up in the middle of the night to soothe her ; she was the one who waited for her to fall asleep once more, making sure that everything was fine, before leaving the bedroom in peace.

It's Rin's arms that embrace her each time she's crying or extending her own towards her to be hugged ; and it's Rin's scent that appeases her whenever she's in her arms. It's Rin's caring, playful and yellow eyes that she's searching each time, especially when she did something good for the first time in her whole life or when she needs support. It's Rin's voice that lulls her before napping, before going to bed or before going back to sleep when she wakes up at night. It's also Rin's voice that imposes limits, that lectures her for her well-being ; but it's mostly Rin's voice that encourages her, like the day she took her first steps ... When she took her first steps, it was Rin who squealed with joy, who caught her in her arms and twirled her around to congratulate her.

It has always been Rin. Her big sister.

"Ichigo-chan ..."

A faint sniffing, and Ichigo looks up, her yellow eyes still filled up with tears. Rin feels another crack in her heart ; she really hates seeing crying or sad children, and especially one of her sisters. Sighing, the orange haired student weakly smiles and bends down to take the baby girl in her arms. One hand in her dark blonde tresses, at the back of her head, and the little girl sniffes one more time, against her big sister's right shoulder. Rin puts her right cheek against Ichigo's hair.

"Onee-chan is here nya ..." She whispers, while Ichigo rests her head on the welcoming shoulder, clutching the short sleeves of Rin's T-shirt with her small hands, as hard as she can. "Onee-chan is going to stay by your side, alright?"

Ichigo remains quiet, but she's hugging Rin back. It already means a lot. It even means everything.

Rin tears up, as she strokes her baby sister's hair.

 _We're going to be fine Ichigo-chan, I promise ..._

"I love you, Ichigo-chan. Same for Keiko-chan." Rin whispers again, balancing her weight on one leg then on the other, craddling her sister. "Don't forget that I love you both, and that I'll always be with you."

* * *

"Pick up ... Pick up ..." Erena mutters, pacing up and down in the middle of her bedroom, her mobile phone glued to her ear.

The monotonous beep continues and makes her frown.

" _What?_ " A voice suddenly asks, finally breaking the never-ending beeps.

Erena laughs. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd have thought you didn't want to talk to me."

" _You're always calling me when I'm doing something important._ " Maki growls through the phone, and the dark purple haired girl easily imagines her twirling a lock of red hair around her finger, an annoying expression on her face. " _What do you want?_ "

"What can be more important than a call from your best friend?"

" _I don't know, something called 'homework'. Oh, but sorry, you don't know what is it._ " And now, Erena is pretty sure that the redhead is rolling her eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Maki."

" _I know, I know._ " She sighs. " _So, what do you want?_ "

"I just came back from my detention."

" _Ah, that's right, she gave you detention._ " Maki chuckles. " _How was it?_ "

"At first, it was boring."

" _At first?_ "

"Do you realize that the Principal even forgot to give me things to do during this hour?"

Maki snorts. " _Why isn't it surprising? I don't know what went through the ex Principal's head when she decided to let this Yazawa take her place. Seriously._ "

"Oh, don't say that Maki, our ex Principal is very wise and clever ... Yazawa certainly has something all the Principals have."

" _Certainly not the height._ "

"God Maki, you're lousy." Erena giggles, lying down on her bed and looking at her free hand.

" _I'm realistic, nuance._ "

"But Maki, I didn't call you to talk about her behind her back. It's just ... You know, it's our English teacher who was here to keep an eye on me during the detention."

" _You can call her by her name, huh. But whatever, what happened? You realized that you totally have a stupid gay ass when it comes to her?_ "

"Argh, shut up Maki." Erena facepalms.

" _I've never seen you so gay before._ " The redhead continues to tease her, muffling a giggle.

"We'll talk about it when you'll be fond of someone. But whatever-"

" _What happened between Anju and you?_ " Maki immediately asks. " _I know you too well Erena, if you call me it's because something happened. Or maybe you'd rather keep it a secret from your best friend, again?_ "

"Hey, Maki. You're bloody annoying, you know that?" A roll of her blue eyes, and then Erena changes position, now staying on her belly, absent-mindedly drawing circles on her pillow with her indew finger. "We kissed."

Suddenly, she hears her red haired best friend cough.

"You choked on your own saliva, didn't you?" Erena giggles. "Are you okay?"

" _Shut up._ " Maki loudly clears her throat. " _Wait Erena, you what?_ "

"Well, she started it with a small peck. But ... Well, you know, I can't resist. Not after what we did last time."

" _I don't want to know. But just- wow, hey Erena, you do realize that it's pretty bold? I mean, you two could have been caught! Usually, relationships between a student and a teacher are forbidden._

"I know, I know. I better not be caught, I know."

" _Are you two ... You know, a thing?_ " Maki asks, her tone now curious.

"I ... Don't know?" Erena says, wincing. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't really talk-"

" _Oh, alright, alright, I told you I don't want to know._ " Her best friend suddenly interrupts her, making her laugh.

"You know, what's incredible is that she sat with me to help me work on my oral." Erena explains, fiddling with a pencil that was on her bedside table.

" _I hope you two won't make out in front of us the day you'll have to do your oral._ "

"Nuh-uh, never Maki. She just wanted to help me find a question ... But it ... Drifted."

" _Maybe it was to help you. I mean, for real._ "

"Don't say that," Erena heaves a loud sigh, "I want to believe in the fact that she, maybe, likes me a little."

Once again, the dark purple haired student pictures her best friend in her mind rolling her bored amethyst eyes. " _I didn't mean that. I mean that maybe, it can make you think of what kisses can do to someone ... Come on, the day you met her, you two were making out before climbing in her car._ "

"..." Erena's blue eyes suddenly widen, while she sits straight in her bed. "That's right! Like kisses contribute to people's arousal, like kisses in the neck and-"

" _Yeah yeah. Right._ "

"Maki, you're wonderful, thank you!"

" _Hey. I'm not the one who kissed you, dumbass._ "

Erena giggles.

* * *

"This long second week is now over~" Honoka sighs as she closes the door of her bedroom behind her with a kick, bringing her hands to the towel placed on the top of her head, rubbing it to dry her ginger locks. "Aaah~ It's so good to think that I can sleep late tomorrow morning!"

She rubs her hair faster, a smile on her face. But it then disappears when her gaze lands on the table in the middle of her room. There are opened copybooks on it, and the second year suddenly remembers that she put them here before taking her shower. She wanted to be comfortable and relaxed before doing her homework today ; at least, she'd have been in peace during the whole weekend.

But while taking her shower, she forgot about that and it literally kills her mood now. Slumping down in front of the small table with a deep sigh, Honoka contemplates her literature lesson, twirling a pen with her fingers.

After few minutes without moving a muscle, she gives up and headbutts the table.

"I don't want to!"

She shouldn't have taken this hot shower. She shouldn't have.

A knock on the door makes her raise her head from the table. She meets her little sister's gaze and widely beams at her. But she quickly notices Yukiho's arched eyebrow and the surprise in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Yukiho?"

"Onee-chan, why are you in your pajamas?" The youngest asks.

Honoka blinks. "Why such question?" She giggles. "I just took my shower! And then we're going to have dinner, and then I'm going to go to bed~ It's as usual, Yukiho!"

Yukiho slowly nods at her big sister's reply, her eyes lightly widening. "Yeah, of course, we're going to have dinner, Onee-chan ..."

"Yes, I know." Honoka smiles as she reaches one more time for her towel when she feels some droplets falling on her collarbone.

"Onee-chan. _Dinner_."

The ginger haired girl arches an eyebrow, suspiciously gazing at her sister. "Err, y-yes, you already told me Yukiho ... Ah!" Another smile illuminates Honoka's face. "Is it ready?! Did you see what Mama prepared?"

Yukiho lightly coughs, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Onee-chan, you do remember that Kira-san is going to be here pretty soon, right?"

"Kira-san ... ?" Honoka blinks, and then loudly gasps, slapping her cheeks. "OH GOD!"

"I knew it. You have forgotten." The short haired girl heaves a deep sigh, rolls her eyes and puts a clenched fist on her hip. "What are you waiting for? Go find some decent clothes, Onee-chan you idiot! Except if you want the nurse of your school to see you in those ... Childish pink and yellow pajamas."

"They're cute!" Honoka pouts.

"Whatever you say."

"Mou, Yukiho, you meanie!"

The two sisters look at each other during few seconds, only for Yukiho to point Honoka's closet with her thumb, before leaving her sister alone. Who immediately rushes to her closet, quickly opening it widely. She stays few minutes in front of her clothes, wondering which attire can be the best.

"... Alright, why does this dinner seem so important anyway?" Honoka says out loud, gripping one of the doors of the closet, leaning her head on her arms. "I don't know what to wear, I was so comfy in my pajamas ... But sure, I can't greet Kira-san with such clothes, she's going to think I'm a poor girl who can't even welcome people properly and who doesn't take care of herself ..."

Honoka then headbutts the back of her hand, and lets go of the small door. "No! I have to show her that I'm not the clumsy girl she thinks I am!" Grabbing some jeans, a simple, white T-shirt and a light red jacket with three-quarter sleeves, the blue eyed girl looks at her reflection in the mirror, placing the clothes in front of her as if she was wearing them. "Mmmh ..."

Her left eye suddenly twitches, and Honoka throws the jeans, the T-shirt and the jacket on her bed. Of course, she just has to notice the stain on her jeans now.

"Ah!" She snaps her fingers in the air, smiling. "Mama did a load of laundry yesterday!"

And with a smile, holding the wet towel above her hair -why isn't it already dry?!-, Honoka runs downstairs. Her Mama knows, for sure, where are her clean clothes. Reaching the two last steps, the young girl immediately calls, "Mama! Mama, where's the load of laundry you did yesterday? I need-"

For the second time today, Honoka gasps as she stops dead in her track, blue eyes widening when she notices that her mother has just closed the door behind Tsubasa, who ... Has just arrived.

 _Uh-oh, bad timing ..._

"Oh, Honoka." The green eyed nurse smiles at the student, while taking off her scarf. "It's good to see you run like that. I suppose your knees don't hurt anymore?"

As an answer, Honoka helplessly -and only- nods her head. But the ginger haired student reacts nonetheless when her cheeks start burning, as she realizes that she's standing, dumbstruck, in front of the nurse, while she's in pajamas, with a towel messily put on her still soaked hair. She can feel droplets falling from her hair ends, or rolling all along her skin, from her neck to her breasts.

What a dramatic entrance.

She blinks and takes few steps back, now glued to the wall behind her.

"U-um ..."

"Dear, the load of laundry I did yesterday is folded in the room where I iron your shirts and Yukiho's too, you know."

"Um ... Ah, y-yes, of course! Thanks Mama!"

"But come with us as soon as you're prepared honey."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Dinner went well, and it lasted few hours. Honoka was surprised to see how fast both of her parents got on well with Tsubasa. They got to know each other, and so the ginger haired girl learnt that Tsubasa is twenty-five years old, that she always loved helping people -that's why she decided to become a nurse-, that her best friend is Anju, Honoka's new English teacher this year, that she had a dog but he stayed at her parents' place because she thought he wouldn't have been happy in a small apartment, and lots of other things.

But Tsubasa also got to know things about the Kousaka family, and it seems that Honoka's mother took a perverse pleasure in relating old stories ; especially concerning Honoka and her silly things, for example. Tonight, Honoka died because of embarrassment several times.

But honestly, it was pretty funny. And nice.

It's around midnight that Tsubasa profusely thanked Honoka's and Yukiho's parents for inviting her tonight, for the delicious meal, and also for the box of homemade sweets and pastries the woman decided to offer her.

* * *

"Wait, Kira-san!" A voice suddenly calls, and Tsubasa smiles when she recognizes it.

The short haired nurse stops walking and turns, only to see Honoka closing the door of her house behind her.

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" Tsubasa's smile grows even wider when Honoka's cheeks become a little bit darker.

"I-I ..." The student sighs, wrapping her arms around herself to have some warmth. "I ... Wanted to apologize for the mess of earlier. You know, before having dinner ..."

Tsubasa only chuckles. "Don't apologize Honoka-chan. It's fine." She then starts removing her scarf with one hand -the other holding the offered box-, before gently wrapping it around a shocked Honoka's neck. "But here, you will catch your death of cold like that. Well, except if you want to drop by the infirmary on Monday and the days after." She giggles. "You should go back, and go to bed too, by the way."

"K-Kira-san ..."

"It was nice. You have an amazing family, I'm still a little bit surprised that your mother decided to invite me for dinner just because she was grateful that I took care of you." Tsubasa says, placing a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

Honoka lighty laughs. "Mama is super surprising, yeah."

Tsubasa's smile never leaves her face, and her green eyes keep focusing on these blue ones. "I already thank her, but please Honoka-chan, can you thank her one more time for me? You're adorable if you do so."

"Um, y-yes of course Kira-san."

"And, Honoka-chan ... You can keep my scarf for now. Just give it back to me on Monday, alright?" She smiles, taking a ginger lock and sliding it behind Honoka's ear, making the latter stiffen. "And don't you dare worry about what happened earlier, really. I like girls who are natural, and who are themselves."

"... What?"

Tsubasa flashes a grin at the blushing mess in front of her, before turning on her heels. "Goodnight Honoka-chan, and have a lovely weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

And Tsubasa soon disappears, while Honoka stays here, in the middle of the path leading to her house. Her hands clutch the scarf around her neck, the nurse's scent tickling her nose.

"Yeah ... Goodnight, Kira-san ..." She whispers, before blinking when she realizes that her hands start shaking because of the evening coolness. Honoka slides both hands above her chest, under the scarf that immediately warms them up.

She soon steps in the house, heaving a sigh when the warmth welcomes her, as she kicks off her shoes and rubs her pinkish nose.

"Weren't you already in bed, Honoka?" The hoarse voice of her father makes her raise her head, as she almost sheepishly smiles.

"No, I said goodbye to Kira-san. It was the least I could do ... Is Yukiho already sleeping."

The man nods, then approaches his eldest daughter to plant a light peck on the top of her head.

"Alright. Even if it's the weekend, don't go to bed too late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Papa."

And once he goes upstairs, Honoka's blue eyes land on her mother, who's already preparing some things on the counter for tomorrow.

"Well, goodnight Mama."

"Honoka, wait a minute." The woman suddenly says, her tone sounding very serious.

"What is it, Mama?" She asks, gulping, and quite scared. Her mother is always so sweet and cheerful, when she has such tone, it means that she wants to talk about a serious thing ... And most of the time, it's doesn't concern good things. It's the same tone of voice like back then, when Yukiho and her did silly things, years ago.

"You know Honoka, that your father and I want you to be happy, mh? Same for Yukiho."

"Um, yes ... It's how parents are, no?" Honoka weakly chuckles, one hand instinctively playing with the end of Tsubasa's scarf.

"Indeed, parents really care about their children's well-being." The woman gently smiles, placing both of her hands on the counter, her blue eyes plunged into her daughter's. "So, as long as you're happy, everything is fine for Papa and I. Like, we'll be as happy as you, mh?"

"Yes ...?" Honoka suspiciously eyes her mother. "But Mama, why are you telling me all of this so suddenly? I mean ... I don't understand what's the point here ..."

"I want to talk about love, honey." She says, while neatly folding her green apron, placing it next to the cash register.

"L-love?"

"In a way, I'm glad if you're with Tsubasa-san." Honoka's eyes widen at her mother's words, and the young girl freezes, blood rushing to her face instantly. "She's a nurse, and I know that she will treat you well, with your clumsy side."

"M-Mama!"

"I don't really care if she's older, you know dear?"

"Mama!" Honoka desperatly tries to stop her, as she feels her face become redder and redder.

"She's a very nice woman," her mother smiles, ignoring her, "and it is what matters the most for us. That's why I told you that, whatever your choices are, your father and I will still be happy, as long as you are happy. It doesn't matter if your loved one is a boy or a girl, or if they're older than you, or else. Your happiness is the only important thing, honey."

"MAMA!" Honoka gasps, turns her back on her mother and eagerly cups her own cheeks, feeling disappointed though when she notices that the hotness of the house already warmed them up. "I-I don't have a crush on her! She's- ... Sh-she's just a nurse in my school, she's ... Geez, Mama!"

"I'm just saying this in case of it happens later. Just, don't you dare worry about what Papa and I are going to think of your significant other if they're really different from what you think we want them to be. You're going to be a woman soon Honoka, you totally have the right to fall in love with whoever you want."

"M-Mama ..."

"Have a goodnight sweetheart. Don't forget to turn off the lights when you'll go to bed, if you're staying here." The adult smiles as she pecks her daughter's temple, before going upstairs.

The ginger haired girl slowly nods, before burying her head into her hands, deeply sighing.

"How am I even supposed to face Kira-san on Monday after such talk with Mama ..."

* * *

"Alright." Nico rubs her forehead, then removes her bangs that were falling in front of her crimson eyes. "It's the twenty-second of April today. I really need to have a talk with Hoshizora-san."

The Principal sighs as she clicks on the second year's profile, a new window opening. Of course, for the computer, the orange haired girl is still a first year, with all her informations that haven't been updated since last year. But even if Nico still can't modify her personal data, she at least changed the schedule.

And in five minutes, Rin is going to have History class.

"Perfect. One of the History teachers is always late, I hope Hoshizora-san has this one."

Nico stops looking at the screen, now leaning over the desk to catch the phone on it. She dials the number of her secretary's office ; she has to be sure of one thing before heading outside.

" _Hello, Otonokizaka High School, Koizumi Hanayo speaking-_ " Nico ligthly smiles ; this time, her secretary isn't too busy with paperwork, with the way she's greeting after picking up. " _-How can I help you?_ "

"Hello Koizumi-san."

" _Y-Yazawa-san!_ " Hanayo almost squeaks, and Nico already imagines her dropping whatever she had in hands, like a pen. " _G-good morning! H-how are you today?_ "

"I'm fine, I'm fine Koizumi-san, thank you. What about you?"

" _I'm fine, thanks Yazawa-san. Wh-what can I do for you?_ "

"I'm sure you already know ..." The Principal weakly chuckles. "I wanted to ask you something."

" _Oh ... I-it's ... About Hoshizora Rin, right?_ "

"Indeed." Nico sighs, rubbing her forehead one more time. "Did she, by any chance, give you the papers she had to give back weeks ago?"

The line suddenly falls silent, and Nico internally growls. _No way_.

" _... I-I'm so sorry Yazawa-san b-but ... No, she didn't ..._ " Hanayo gulps.

"Alright, perfect." Another deep sigh. "I think I have no choice. Thank you, Koizumi-san. I'm sorry for the both-"

" _Y-Yazawa-san! M-may I ... ?_ "

"What is it, Koizumi-san?"

" _Are you going to ... Have a talk with her?_ "

"Yes. I can't convoke her because today, she just has one period free and it's during lunch time."

" _May I come with you, Yazawa-san?_ "

"Huh?" Nico blinks, surprised by her secretary's request. "Um, y-yes, of course you may, Koizumi-san. But I'm going to see her now, so-"

" _I-it's fine! I almost finished what I need to do today, s-so a little break won't interfere in my job, I-I promise Yazawa-san._ "

"Alright. I trust you anyway, Koizumi-san." Nico smiles and nods her head, even if the young secretary can't see it. "Let's meet in the entrance hall, Hoshizora Rin has her next period nearby."

* * *

The first period is now over, much to Honoka's and Rin's relief. They started their day -and the whole week- with Math class.

"I hate Mondays." Honoka mumbles, head hung low. "Our first two classes are Math and History, it's so horrible Rin-chan ..." She loudly whines, walking next to her cat-like friend towards the classrom where they're supposed to have their next discipline.

But Honoka's ears perk up at the silence surrounding her usually dynamic friend. Intrigued blue eyes land on said girl, who has an unfocused gaze. Rin seems deep in thoughts. She even seems ... Sad?

"Rin-chan?" Honoka sweetly calls, not wanting to rush her. "Rin-chan?"

Finally, Rin snaps out of her reverie, blinking, her yellow eyes finally meeting Honoka's blue ones.

"H-Honoka-chan nya!"

"Wow." The ginger haired girl lightly giggles. "You really were lost in your thoughts, Rin-chan! Is everything fine?"

"Mm? Oh, yes yes nya! Everything's fine with Rin, of course." Rin smiles, trying to reassure her friend.

"Are you ... Sure?"

"Yeah~ So, Honoka-chan! How was your weekend nya?"

 _Wow, Rin-chan changed the subject so quickly ..._ Honoka blinks, but lets it pass. "Rin-chan, you'll _never_ believe what happened this weekend!"

"What is it, what is it Honoka-chan?!" Rin asks, almost bouncing, as they stop in front of a closed door.

"We had a guest on Friday evening, and guess who it was Rin-chan?!"

"Um ... Rin doesn't know nya?"

"A nurse of the school!" Rin gasps at this, very surprised. "Kira-san! You know, the one who helped me with my knees?"

"Oh yes, Rin remembers! So, how is she? Nice nya?"

"Yeah, super nice." Honoka smiles, before blinking once. "Oh! Will you come with me to the infirmary today by the way, Rin-chan? I have to give her her scarf back."

"Of course nya." Rin offers her ginger haired friend a wide smile. "But before, Rin needs to go to see the secretary."

"Huh? You've already been convoked once, is everything fine Rin-chan?"

"Y-yes, of course nya! Rin ... Rin just needs to have a talk with her."

Honoka slowly nods, while Rin discreetly bites her lower lip. A bold sentence suddenly appears in her mind : ' _ **Along with the first photocopies, each student must provide**_ _ **the photocopy of their parents' earnings**_ _ **.**_ ' ; the sentence that haunted her during the whole weekend. After serious consideration, and even after one sleepless night, Rin decided to go see the secretary in her office, to tell her everything. To reveal what is happening and make her understand that, currently, it's quite difficult for her to provide such papers, even if the Principal needs them.

"Hoshizora Rin?" A voice echoes in the corridor, interrupting all of the students that are there, all falling silent when they see two women. One is smaller than the other, with raven hair and intense crimson eyes ; while the other seems rather nervous, with pinkish cheeks.

Rin straightens her back but bites her lip even harder when she recognizes Hanayo, the secretary.

 _No, I can't talk to her in front of all of those people ..._

"Y-yes nya?"

"Y-Yazawa-san ..." The secretary shyly says, hesitantly patting on Nico's shoulder. "I-I don't think it's a good idea, m-maybe it's b-better if we ... You know ... Have a t-talk with her in your office ... No?"

"I know Koizumi-san." The petite woman lightly smiles, before turning to look at the orange haired student. "Hoshizora-san, I want you to come with me right now."

"Right now?" Rin repeats, stupefied. "But Rin has class-"

"I know, but it's not a problem. I think your teacher will understand when I'll explain them why I needed you."

The young girl gulps. If the secretary is here, it concerns the papers she had to return weeks ago. And if this unknown woman, nicely dressed and with high heels that give her a terrifying aura when she's walking, is here, it's because she also feels concerned by those papers.

 _Could she be ... ?_

"Hoshizora Rin." Another voice suddenly rises ; loud, strict, masculine.

Rin looks up, terror printed in her gaze, as her horrified yellow eyes meet two dark orbs. It's a man, tall, strictly dressed, with tough, stern features. She knows him. And him being here is not a good thing -not for her, at least.

"You still haven't fully paid the rent of February, and we're in April." He frowns, his eyes never leaving Rin's small frame -Rin, who tries to make herself insconpicuous right now, feeling uncomfortable because of everyone looking at her.

"P-please, just ... I-I just need more time, I-"

"It's been months that I'm waiting for your check. And it's just the one for February, I can't imagine how long I have to wait before receiving those for March and April. And the next months too."

"I-I ... I-I do my best, it's just- I-I have a low salary, I-"

"I'm sorry, but this is not my problem, Hoshizora." The man clicks his tongue through gritted teeth. "You do understand that I can't allow such lateness. I need the money."

"W-wait-"

But he cuts her, "Hoshizora, I can't let you live in this apartment, especially if you can't pay the rent on time. You'll have to find another landlord who will be able to tolerate lateness. But this is not my case." He says, turning on his heels and walking away.

Rin's yellow eyes widen, as she starts following him. Her heart is loudly beating, faster and faster.

"N-no, wait you can't do that!" She yells, totally stressed, lost. "A-at least let me find another apartment before throwing me out! I have two little sisters, we can't become homeless so suddenly! Wait, please ..."

The tall man stops walking, forcing the second year to do the same, as he looks at her over his shoulder. "Too much lateness, Hoshizora. I'm going to show few people around the apartment tomorrow, and the days after too. You must leave before tonight. I will meet you at 8PM in front of the apartment to retrieve the keys."

He starts walking once more.

"N-no, wait!"

"8PM, Hoshizora."

And, with those words, he leaves the building.

It is enough for Rin to break down, her knees suddenly hitting the floor.

* * *

 **I wanted to thank all of you for you support, concerning the attacks in Paris (because yes, I'm from France, to answer some reviews), even if it happened two months ago. Thank you everyone, but please I'm not the only one who's threatened now. Please, be careful, all of you, from wherever you come from!** _ **Please**_ **!**

 **Adri-VolKatina Hey, (to answer your review here) I don't want you to feel forced or pressured or something else! You don't have to leave a comment each time, you leave one if you want to, it's not an obligation! But thank you, and it's with pleasure that I read your reviews, even if you leave one per chapter or not haha. Don't feel sorry, it's fine really. ;) & I'm glad you like the way I'm changing the scenes, I just try to respect some timeline and I also try to diversify the characters! For Rin, hehe, her past is slowly revealed ... (And Erena's oral is just a super embarrassing thing yeah, but it's for the best, let's say it like that! :p).**

 **Honomom is so great, and I'm glad you like her in the story! At least, I don't have to worry about her, it seemed so weird when I was writing the extract where she is during chap4! Thanks for your adorable review! :3**

 **Someonefromnowhere I'm really happy to read you, and I'm trying my best to write Rin, because I kind of changed her compared to the anime, even if I try to keep a part of her cat-like personality hehe. But I'm glad, really. When I had the idea of what happened to her in the past, I wanted her to be emotionally touching!**

 **AdrienneHe Lo sé, quiero tener a mis lectores en vilo! :3 Lo siento, conozco un poco de español pero soy mas fuerte con inglés ... Espero que has entendido lo que he dicho haha :') Muchas gracias!**

 **Rena Bodewig Oh my God Rena, first of all I'm deeply sorry! Concerning my mistake, I mean. :c I don't really have an explanation linked to the story to tell the truth, it's just a big mistake coming from me ... I tried to keep in mind the ages I gave them but I think I totally forgot about Kotori's and Umi's age gap, and I'm so sorry because I didn't notice it until you said it and ... Shame on me! D: I'm not offended at all, don't worry about that, I'm even glad and relieved that you pay attention to the whole story and that you're even helping me. Don't hesitate to tell me when I do something wrong, because I really have my head in the clouds and to tell the truth, I was so happy with KotoUmi's past that I forgot about the ages and ... And oh my God I'm sorry. D: I hope it didn't really bother you, I mean it's not really nice to read something where the author him/herself makes mistakes, right? :/ There's no excuse on that, but I'm still sorry ... The only thing I can propose is that I can change Kotori's age and in the end give her Umi's and so I won't have to change their past because it's one of the things I was proud of writing ( & also proud of myself because I thought the idea was great hehe), so ... I don't know. What do you prefer? If not, I'll have to change some things in the extract if I keep the age gap like that, no? I mean ... Except if I say that Kotori skipped one or two years haha ... But in a way, I'd prefer just to change Kotori's age not to disturb everyone else? But I mean it, really, I'm sorry but what do you prefer? I'd rather do something depending on what the readers prefer than what I prefer, I don't want to disappoint everyone either. Once again Rena, I'm sorry. :c But I'm glad that you're still reading the story (and re-reading it! Wow, even if you saw the mistake, it means a lot, thanks!), and I hope it won't be a huge big deal for you, I understand it's not really nice..!**

 **TokoXTsunami3 With all the reviews and also yours, I finally start thinking I didn't write something that bad ... I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! And yeah, Maki was really mean this time hehe it's a way to say that Otonokizaka is a school full of surprises, yes, but also thanks to all of the characters because sometimes they're doing things other don't think they'll do! And yeah, Rin is something in this story, poor little kitten ... :c (but I love her so much!) & you'll see for Hanayo, you'll see ... See you~**

 **Reo Hehe, I'm glad you like it~ And yeah, Nico surprised everyone. :3 But it's funny, and I already have other ideas for her as a Principal ... THANK YOU!~**

 **Aggie22 Just like I said beforehand, thank you concerning what happened and please, be safe too. And yeah, Hanayo's witnessing things little by little concerning her "protégée". :3 Thank you! See you next chapter so. :3**

 **Maki is the boss Don't worry boss. :p NicoMaki are one of the pairings that'll be in the story, and the story is slowly building them, I mean, their couple, a student and a Principal ... And with their personalities ... Be patient, they're coming anyway! ;3**

 **Nathy11 Thanks for your support, you're adorable. And thank you for the story, I'm glad you like it. :3**

 **ixamxnoxone Oh wow, thank you~ I'm sorry for the lateness by the way, I hope you'll forgive me and that you were happy to see another update. I'll see you soon, thanks for your nice review!**


	6. I need your advice, guys! :'3

**HI IT'S ME! :D :3** Please, please, don't be mad at me for having disappeared and for not updating this fic ... But also for posting something after 1year and more that isn't a new chapter either ... ;-;

This fic has been on my mind for the past few weeks, as it kept attracting new followers and thank you everyone for this! Also, FreakishDust's review just convinced me to post something here so everyone who follows this story will be able to see it and answer me. I have a few things in mind concerning this story, and I really want your advice, so I can do something that everyone will be in favor of and so that you'll enjoy! :'3

I want to rewrite this fic. Like, really. Because I think that I've improved my English since last time, but also because I'll be more patient when it comes to proofreading before publishing a new chapter and all ... And because I have time now, as it's the summer holidays for me!

But ... I've been on a YouRiko mood recently (they're so cute, they're soooo cuuuute omg), and going to Spain completely fueled my EreAnju and TsubaHono love ... And I really miss writing things about them (and reading things about them, but unfortunately other writers don't really pay attention to them, so it's so hard to keep my thirst satisfied ;-; ).

But back to the main point!

If I rewrite this fic, there are **_HUGE_** chances that I'm going to focus a lot on EreAnju, TsubaHono and RinPana, maybe some NicoMaki here and there, but NozoEli and KotoUmi will become background pairings, as I had a lot of ideas but for the first 3 pairings.

I bet a lot of people were here for NozoEli, KotoUmi and NicoMaki, as they're the most popular ones, but if I have to keep going with a multi-chaptered story, I'm not sure I'll be able to give all the pairings the same content and all, you know? And seeing as my favorite pairings are EreAnju and TsubaHono (and RinPana, thanks to my half-sisters!RinAnju headcanon), they'll automatically have more content ...

So, here's the main thing that have been bothering me recently. I know I won't be able to update this story without rewriting it (there won't be big changes though, don't worry! It'll be almost the same scenes, but with other words, other expressions, more clarification, etc.), but I also know that it's going to be a mess if I have to write a multi-chaptered story with 6 pairings (they need their relationship to be original, to be developed differently, they need things to happen between them, etc.), so I'd rather change that and tell my followers that they're going to be background pairings. At least, you won't expect entire chapters focused on them and you won't be disappointed ... I can write stories with 6 pairings at the same time, and maybe more, but those stories can't be multi-chaptered ones, but one shots. Multi-chaptered stories require so many things compared to one shots ; the author has to keep the readers in suspense all the time so they won't lose interest in the story, mainly ... And I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint a lot of readers if there are 6 main pairings and that I can't give them enough content ...

So, what do you think, guys? Do I rewrite everything, but with NozoEli and KotoUmi as background pairings? I know a lot of people are NozoEli and KotoUmi shippers here, that's why I prefer to ask ... NicoMaki will be a ... Middle pairing in that case haha, and EreAnju, TsubaHono and RinPana will be the main pairings, so they're going to have more scenes together than the others.

 **Or** , I can keep the 6 pairings as main, but it'll mean more work and more time, as this story won't have just 6 chapters with the ideas I've had since last year, and, I'm going to be honest, what has already happened between NozoEli and all wasn't planned, it happened as I was writing the scenes, and I'm afraid I'm going to make everything confusing for everyone if I keep doing that haha...

So now, you know the whole thing. But I'd rather see what you all prefer before doing something ...

* * *

Bye guys! Post reviews, send me messages to tell me everything, whatever, I'll see your answers anyway as I still receive emails. :')

I hope you're all fine! Have a lovely day (or a lovely night hehe), and I'll see you later. c: And thank you for still being there, really! It means a lot. :'3


End file.
